


Go Back Whence You Came

by Moonchildbrat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I like to play pretend, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, References to Depression, Sad Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Smut, Spit As Lube, Starship is a semi-respectful company in this fanfic, Unprotected Sex, Violence, changkyun is a sad boy, excessive use of the word baby, hyungwon can be an idiot sometimes, monsta x is 7, sorry - Freeform, there is a lot of fear at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildbrat/pseuds/Moonchildbrat
Summary: The members started backing away, trying to move towards the public street they had just come from. In a flash, the woman was right next to Kihyun. She licked her lips and reached out to grab him. Kihyun felt as though his heart would beat right out of his chest. How had she moved so fast? But right before she was able to make contact with him, there was a rush of wind. Where the woman was just a second ago, a man now stood, his back facing Kihyun. Over the man’s shoulder, he could see the woman flying and crashing into the wall of a building.All Kihyun could think was What the hell just happened?Or: Changkyun is a demon and is summoned by a manager of Starship to protect the members from evil, but the members don't know how to feel about having a demon as a bodyguard.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 76
Kudos: 241





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Even though in this fic Changkyun is a demon and not a part of MX, I want to be very clear that I will be OT7 for life. You'll notice that there is a distinct lack of the term "6 members" (even though in this fic it's Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Jooheon) so I say a lot of "the members" and "the group" instead of using numbers. Anyways MX& for life. I love you, Monbebe! I love you Monsta X!
> 
> Now updating Every Monday AND Friday!

The rush, the lights, the crowd. It had been a long journey but Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Jooheon stood on stage feeling as if every moment, every tear, every wound, and every fight was worth it to be were they found themselves in that particular moment. Sweat glistened off of each body as if the galaxies themselves had decided to shroud the men. The final notes of their last song still rang in their ears as they thanked everybody in the audience before the stage lowered and slowly, slowly, Monbebe was completely out of sight. As soon as it was safe, the members of Monsta X immediately switched in posture and attitude. Jooheon hunched over, his breathing ragged. Minhyuk stretched and grabbed the first bottle of water available to him. Hyungwon went back to being somewhat quiet and aloof, smiling at other people when making eye contact, as did Hyunwoo. Kihyun high fived everyone and thanked the staff with as much energy he could muster and Hoseok just sat down in the nearest chair, huffing and wiping sweat off of his bare torso and face.

“Great work tonight!” Hyunwoo exclaimed in between heavy breaths. The other members smiled and Minhyuk even let out a little “whoohoo”! The men only had a moment to rest before they were shuffled towards the dressing rooms by one of their managers.

“Fantastic show, we can watch the playback tomorrow afternoon for notes, but you all deserve a nice break tonight and tomorrow morning is a good chance to sleep in or explore parts of Chicago if you want,” Manager Hongsik announced as the men tiredly pulled their stage outfits off and their comfortable shirts and sweatpants on. Once they were ready, the group shuffled into their vans and off they went towards their hotel, ready to shower and sleep.

Once they arrived, Hyunwoo stayed behind to make sure nobody left things behind out of exhaustion. Once he was satisfied, he followed the other members inside. He opened the door to see Kihyun and Hyungwon talking in the lobby, laughing and joking with each other. The eldest strolled towards the elevators and rode the elevator to the 6th floor where all of the members and staff were staying. He headed straight to the room he shared with Jooheon and Hyungwon. Currently, the shower was running and Jooheon’s distinctive singing voice drifted into the bedroom.

Jooheon eventually came out and smiled at the image of Hyunwoo, who had promptly fallen asleep while waiting for the shower. The thought of letting Hyunwoo sleep crossed his mind, but he knew that the eldest would be grumpy if his skin broke out because he didn’t wash it properly. The maknae ruffled his damp blue hair with the fluffy white towel as he walked towards his hyung. He flung the towel so it hung from behind his neck and then bent down, shaking Hyunwoo softly.

“Hyung…” He whispered gently. Hyunwoo groaned and his eyes fluttered open, but barely.

“Hyung, you need to shower,” Jooheon reminded him. Hyunwoo sighed heavily and forced himself to sit up. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to force them open and he held out his hand. Jooheon understood the gesture and grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand. A small grunt was released from both of them as Jooheon pulled his hyung up until Hyunwoo was standing. Hyunwoo nodded his head in thanks and sauntered over to his wardrobe, grabbing a pair of boxers and a towel before heading into the bathroom.

Jooheon stretched, arching his back and raising his hands as high as they would go. He let out a loud moan as he felt his back crack before he released the stretch. The maknae then climbed into Hyunwoo’s bed knowing that the eldest could never say no to his request for cuddles. Once Hyunwoo felt fully refreshed, he came back to his bed and chuckled once he lifted his blanket to reveal the rapper curled into a ball underneath the blankets. At that moment, the bedroom door opened, revealing Kihyun who looked over to find Hyunwoo standing near his own bed with the blanket raised. Kihyun’s eyes then traveled down to the man in Hyunwoo’s bed. He looked back up at Hyunwoo and smiled.

“Cute,” Kihyun whispered. Hyunwoo nodded in agreement as he let out another chuckle before squeezing in on his own mattress. Kihyun then took a shower and proceeded to fall asleep in his own bed.

Once the morning came, all of the members gathered around as Kihyun cooked and Hoseok helped.

“Good morning,” Hoseok chirped happily as Jooheon and Hyunwoo entered the kitchen.

“Morning, hyung,” Jooheon smiled.

“Good morning Hoseok. Kihyun,” Hyunwoo nodded at each member respectively.

“Hey, so I was thinking before we review the tapes from last night and head out to New York, what if we went to that statue thing that Minhyuk wanted to go see while we have the chance?” Kihyun asked as he attempted to make American style pancakes. He stuck the spatula underneath the pancake to flip it, but when he raised the pancake it broke in half. Kihyun rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance and proceeded to flip each side of the pancake over.

“The statue thing?” Hyungwon raised his brow as he sipped on his coffee. Minhyuk entered, his thick orange hair sticking up all over the place. Kihyun turned towards him and waved his arms vaguely.

“Hyung, tell them about that statue thing you told me about,” He said before turning back to the food. Minhyuk rubbed his eyes as he sat at the breakfast table. He was exhausted after another night filled with nightmares and a lack of sleep. He doesn’t even remember what they are about any more. He sighed and brought his mind back to the topic at hand.

“Oh, it looks really cool! It’s called the bean,” He said the name of the landmark in English. He pulled his phone out and showed Hyungwon, Hyunwoo, and Jooheon pictures from the internet.

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Hoseok shrugged as he finished cutting up some apples and throwing them onto a large plate. Once the pair were done cooking, everybody gathered around the table to dig in. Everybody looked at how slowly Minhyuk ate. For the past few weeks, they had been keeping an eye out on him. Everybody was tired due to busy schedules, but the whimpers and tears that had been coming from Minhyuk had been more than usual. At one point during breakfast, Hyunwoo tenderly reached his hand out and began rubbing slow circles into Minhyuk’s back.

Once everybody was ready to head out, they exited their hotel with a couple of bodyguards by their side. As they came close to the van, Hoseok and Hyunwoo noticed Manager Hongsik and Manager Dukjoon arguing quietly, but fiercely. The two members looked at each other before turning to the other members who hadn’t seemed to have noticed yet. They waited until the other members had climbed into the van before Hoseok poked his head in the vehicle.

“Hey, hyung and I have something to take care of but it should only take a couple of seconds. We’ll be right back,” he announced. The other members nodded and shrugged, not seeming too bothered by the announcement. The two oldest members briskly walked over to the managers who were still arguing.

“Managernim, Managernim,” Hyunwoo greeted as the two members bowed respectfully. The managers ceased their discussion and bowed back.  
“Hoseok, Hyunwoo how can we help you?” Manager Dukjoon asked with a trace of nervousness.

“We just wanted to make sure everything was alright,” Hyunwoo replied calmly. The two managers looked at each other and nodded almost too quickly.  
“Everything is fine,” Manager Hongsik smiled. “We are just arguing about small matters. Don’t worry though, it’s nothing big.” Hyunwoo paused for a moment and then, deciding to leave it at that, bowed.

“Alright well, let me know if you need help in any way. We will see you later then,” and with that, the two eldest members walked back towards the van. The men had a very enjoyable trip outside of the hotel, exploring interesting alleys in Chicago, as well as taking funny selfies in the reflection of the bean and posting them on twitter. Once the group came back, they were shuffled together into one room to watch the recording of the previous night’s performance and to take notes. Once that was over, the men were herded towards the airport and before they knew it they were headed to New York.  
The show in New York went by quickly, everybody screaming with joy and dancing their hearts out. The stadium filled with glowing light sticks and crying fans as Monsta X gave it their all. At one point, Hoseok even took a phone from the first row and recorded a selfie video much to the fan’s delight. They went back in the same exhausted manner as the previous night except after showering, the group agreed to take a walk around New York City.  
They stuffed themselves into thick jackets as the weather turned to a crisp chill over the course of the evening. As they left, Hyungwon caught a brief glimpse of Manager Dukjoon looking up into a very tall tree as though he caught sight of a fascinating bird. Yet, it was dark so Hyungwon couldn’t really see the man’s facial expression, nor could he see anything in the branches of the tree. He shrugged and continued on with his group, not really caring enough to investigate.

Hoseok led the other members to a ramen restaurant that a Monbebe had recently suggested on the fancafe. They enjoyed their food thoroughly and then headed back out into the bustling city.

“Let’s take a break please,” Kihyun whined, his legs aching. He walked into an alley where he crouched down to rest his legs.

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asked. Kihyun nodded.

“Mmhm, just tired,” He mumbled. Not 30 seconds went by before a voice broke the silence, causing all of them to jump.

“You know,” An old woman croaked. Where had she come from? She was frail-looking, shaking and hunched over with a walking cane to help keep her upright. She had big thick glasses and a scarf over her head. "Excuse me, gentlemen," She croaked innocently. "Would you mind helping me carry something? It's a package that is just too heavy for an older woman like me."

"Um, sure," Jooheon scratched his head and looked at the other members. He explained the situation in Korean and Kihyun stood up, dusting himself off.

"Thank you! Such a kind, young man," The woman smiled. She waddled farther into the alley and the group of men followed her and took a turn into a back alley that seemed out of sight from the main street. They stopped and it took the woman a few moments to realize that nobody was following her. She turned around and looked at the group.

“You know, it’s not safe for a bunch of good-looking fellows like you to be alone in a New York alley. You could get mugged…” She blinked at them.

“Oh, thank you, ma’am,” Jooheon replied in English politely as he bowed just a touch. A weird feeling started to sink into the pit of his stomach.

“But you know, if it weren’t for careless fools such as yourselves I probably wouldn’t be able to find much to eat…” She trailed off. Suddenly the hairs on Jooheon’s neck stood up as he felt a rush of fear towards the old woman.

“Wha-” He began, but before he could even get a word in, he noticed the woman’s eyes turn black as she grinned. Her face slowly started to shift into more sinister and sharp features and she stood up straight, dropping the cane. A low, inhuman growl emanated from within the woman and slowly, Kihyun stood up. The members started backing away, trying to move towards the public street they had just come from. In a flash, the woman was right next to Kihyun. She licked her lips and reached out to grab him. Kihyun felt as though his heart would beat right out of his chest. _How had she moved so fast?_ But right before she was able to make contact with him, there was a rush of wind. Where the woman was just a second ago, a man now stood, his back facing Kihyun. Over the man’s shoulder, he could see the woman flying and crashing into the wall of a building.  
All Kihyun could think was _What the hell just happened?_


	2. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange man protects the members of Monsta X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapters are going to start getting longer around chapter 4. Still, I hope you enjoy these chapters! I wanted to get the first 2 out on the same day, but after today I plan on updating once a week~  
> Also, I should add, the Hyungwon/Changkyun storyline won't be the main focus. It will be there though.

Kihyun stood there dumbfounded, the feeling of vomit slowly crawling up his throat was overwhelming, yet somehow he managed to swallow it down. His heart seemed to be overworking itself while his lungs were barely working at all. His eyes surveyed the man standing before him. He still hadn’t seen the man’s face, but he had a sense that the man was attractive. He had red hair, a tattoo in between his shoulder blades peeking out from his silky collared black shirt, and he was quite thin but clearly fit. Kihyun could feel some sort of danger emanating from the man before him which greatly confused him seeing how the same man just protected him. His musings were interrupted by a noise on the other side of the alley. A low, chilling moan echoed through the alley raising the goosebumps on Kihyun’s arms.

Slowly, as if making any sudden movements would be life-ending, Kihyun turned his head and reached his hand back. Minhyuk being the closest to him, grasped onto his hand and the two made eye contact, it was clear that Kihyun was not the only one paralyzed with crippling fear. Kihyun turned back towards the man to find the woman who had fallen to the ground slowly raise up. Slowly her knees rose as her feet made solid contact with the ground. Her back arched backward and somehow she rose to a standing position without using her arms. She rolled her head around, distinct noises indicating that she was cracking her neck. Is that even a _she_? Kihyun thought to himself briefly. The “woman” for lack of a better term grinned without humor as she looked at the man.

“What is something like you doing here?” She spat. Her voice was no longer that of an old woman but somewhere in between the voice of a young woman and an older man. It sounded unnatural and disconcerting. Minhyuk’s grip on Kihyun’s hand tightened and from somewhere on Kihyun’s left he heard an audible gulp, yet he was too afraid to look away from the very clear threat to see who it was.

“You have no business interrupting my dinner,” She hissed angrily. The man brushed his long fingers through his hair and stepped forward.

“Leave now and I won’t spend the rest of my life making sure you never eat again,” The man’s voice was deep and rumbling. Assertive and soft at the same time.

“Get the fuck out of here, I found them first,” The woman snapped back and before Kihyun had time to blink the woman had almost reached Kihyun again. However, with the same incredulous speed, the red-haired man grabbed her without even turning and threw her back across the alley. The woman got up and seemed to twitch with fury. She sighed with frustration and this time when she ran, it was straight at the strange man. This time she got the upper hand as the man fell backward. Kihyun had to leap out of the way in order to avoid the man’s body. The woman screeched and dug her fingernails into the man’s arms. Kihyun got brief glimpses of the man as he struggled to get the woman off of him. He had a sharp jawline and a sharp nose. His eyes were a beautiful dark brown but occasionally they seemed blood red. That wasn’t possible though, _was it_?

Suddenly Kihyun felt some kind of indescribable energy come from the man on the ground and before he knew it, the man grabbed the woman by the throat and let out a terrifying growl. He pushed himself off of the ground, the wounds on his arms bleeding, but only just. He pinned the woman to the wall nearest to him and suddenly these two beautiful wings, black with white tips, ripped through his silk shirt and spread almost the entire width of the alleyway. The woman made an attempt to hiss and seemed to spit out some sort of liquid from her mouth onto his face. The… man with wings- honestly Kihyun didn’t know how to categorize anything in front of him at the moment, hissed in pain and on reflex let go of her and backed up. The woman smiled and leaped forward to deliver another blow, yet right as she lifted her clawed hand to strike the man he reached out and pierced his hand through her chest as if it were a blade.

There was a moment where nothing happened. There was no sound other than the wind and the blood rushing in Kihyun’s ears. Nobody moved and it felt as though nobody dared to breathe. Then, a black fog started exiting from the woman’s mouth and slowly her whole body slowly started to drift into the same black fog until there was nothing left and the fog dissipated. After a few moments, Minhyuk released Kihyun’s hand and he fell to his knees shaking. Kihyun turned around and saw that Minhyuk was just staring with fearful eyes at the winged man. Hyunwoo slowly walked over to Minhyuk and Kihyun, pushing Hoseok and Hyungwon into the same vicinity and giving Jooheon a look that told him to follow. His only thought was You have to keep them safe. Jooheon wordlessly complied, although each step felt as though he were walking on air rather than solid ground, and he would fall through at any moment. The members huddled up, Hyungwon quickly reaching out to grab ahold of one of Minhyuk’s thin arms. Kihyun swiftly brought his eyes back to the winged man who had since brought his arm down. His wings were gone.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” The man sighed and rubbed his eyes as though he just finished a long night at the office. “I don’t usually have to use so much strength, she was just a particularly nasty demon.” Nobody said a word. _What did he mean demon_? The man slowly blinked as his eyes shifted between the members. He coughed awkwardly. “Ah.. ok well…” He trailed off as he scratched his head. “My name is Changkyun. I promise I won’t hurt you- although I can’t imagine you would believe me right now,” Changkyun mumbled the last bit as if he were only speaking to himself.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his ripped black skinny jeans and looked Hyunwoo dead in the eye since Hyunwoo decided to step in between this man and his group. He was the leader, after all, it was his job to protect them. Still, Hyunwoo felt like a scared little boy before this man and he didn’t know how to shake the fear.

“Tha-That woman,” Hyunwoo stuttered. He winced as Changkyun chuckled. Changkyun shook his head. “That wasn’t a woman. Ah, but I guess your human brain can’t wrap its mind around the demon thing so quickly. I haven’t interacted with your kind in decades. I forgot how slow you guys work,” He impatiently ran his hand through his hair again. Suddenly a sob erupted from behind Hyunwoo and the leader turned to see that Minhyuk had burst into tears. Then, Hyunwoo heard movement from Changkyun and whipped around so fast he almost hurt his neck. Changkyun had taken a couple of steps forward but stopped when Hyunwoo glared at him. Changkyun frowned at this.

“Hyunwoo, I’m not going to hurt you. I literally _cannot_ hurt you, it's in my contract. It would be literal torture.” He laughed a humorless laugh. “And trust me, I have my kinks but being tortured isn’t one of them.” Hyunwoo had no idea what to say to this- this man who had wings minutes ago and hadn’t he just killed a woman? Demon? Whatever.

“What do you mean you can’t hurt us? Why would we ever believe that after what we just saw?” Changkyun huffed at Hyunwoo’s words.

“I just killed a demon to save your asses, didn’t I?” Hyunwoo couldn’t argue with that. “Look,” The red-haired man continued. “I am contractually obligated to help you. I can prove that to you but I really don’t think now is the time. I know Managers Dukjoon and Hongsik so if we met up with them they can confirm that I won’t hurt you.” Hyunwoo thought about it for a long moment before sighing and simply bending down, turning to Minhyuk and cupping his tear covered cheeks with his hands.

“Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo whispered while Hyungwon rubbed circles into Minhyuk’s arm with his thumb. Jooheon reached out and stroked through Minhyuk’s hair. “Minhyuk, I need you to look at me.” Hyunwoo tried to keep his voice strong, but in reality, all he wanted to do was break down just like Minhyuk. Slowly Minhyuk lifted his head, his eyes meeting Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo smiled although the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Let’s go to the dorm and meet with the managers. We will talk about what just happened and we will get through this together. Okay?” Minhyuk nodded his head. “Can you stand up, Min?” Shownu asked. Minhyuk swallowed and with the help of Hoseok and Hyungwon he stood up. Hyunwoo looked at the rest of the members and could tell that everybody was just hanging on by a thread.

Hyunwoo inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath before turning back to the stranger. “Well I’ll be honest, I don’t feel comfortable with you by our side right now. I think it would be a good idea for us to get to the hotel first. Do- do you know where we are staying?” Hyunwoo asked tentatively. Changkyun nodded his head curtly. Hyunwoo didn’t know how to feel about his answer but he nodded back. “Okay, well… see you in a bit.” And with that, Hyunwoo forced himself to shove his panic deep down and lead the rest of the group back to the hotel. When everybody arrived, the staff could tell that something deeply disturbing had happened. Manager Hongsik all but ran up to Hyunwoo and lightly touched him on the shoulder. “Hyunwoonim? Are you okay?” His voice sounded so distant to the leader. Hyunwoo looked at his members to make sure they were all safe with the staff before turning back to the manager and looking him dead in the eye. “No, I don’t think I am.” Before he fell to the ground and blacked out.


	3. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun has some explaining to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Hoseok's name was cleared. Last night I was an emotional wreck after that interview with him was posted. I realized I needed to update this fanfiction. I hope all of you are eating well and getting some sleep. Please take care of yourself.

The first thing that reached Hyunwoo’s senses after pure darkness was the feeling of something heavy on his body. The second thing was the sound of hushed whispers that didn’t quite reach his comprehension. His eyes slowly opened and he saw the white ceiling of his hotel room. He stared for a moment at the patterns formed in the material. He looked around and saw that the heavy material pressing on his body was the thick hotel blanket. He reached up and rubbed his eye and slowly sat up. He tried to continue to look around but the contact lenses in his eyes had dried to a point that made it difficult to see, so he immediately worked on removing them quickly. 

Once he threw the lenses away, he reached over to the bedside table and snapped open the glasses case, removing his thick glasses and shoving them onto his face. Now that he could finally see properly, he looked around the rest of the room and saw the other members huddled together on the other hotel bed looking towards Hyunwoo’s left. Hyunwoo turned his head to see what his members were seeing and his eyes fell upon the two managers and a face that was somehow- and then the events that had just unfolded hit him like a truck, knocking the breath out of his lungs. That man was the one who threw a woman like she was a small sack of flour across an alleyway. That man had  _ wings  _ for heaven’s sake. 

“Hyung!” Jooheon cried out suddenly and ran over to Hyunwoo, who had snapped his head back to his members. He accepted the warmth of his youngest member and wrapped his arms around the blue-haired man. 

“Hey Honey,” He sighed. Jooheon backed away slightly and surveyed Hyunwoo’s face.

“Are you okay hyung?” He whispered. The other members started making their way over to the bed. Jooheon ran his hands through Hyunwoo’s soft, black hair. Hyunwoo sighed and glanced at Changkyun, who was now watching them with a distinct lack of emotion on his face. Hyunwoo flinched away from the eye contact and looked back at Jooheon.

“I- I’m okay,” Although Hyunwoo sounded like he was even trying to convince himself. He turned to Manager Hongsik.

“Managernim… What is going on? This man says he knows you?” Hyunwoo questioned nervously. The manager ran his fingers through his short hair, clearly filled to the brim with anxiety. 

“Y-yes that’s correct, Hyunwoonim. I-” He paused and took a big breath in and then exhaled shakily. “This is Changkyun. He’s going to be a bodyguard for Monsta x for the foreseeable future.” He looked towards the ground and scuffed his left foot against the carpet. There was a brief pause.

“He- Managernim he had  _ wings _ ,” Hyungwon interjected. “How is that possible? Why is someone with wings our bodyguard?”

“Are you a guardian angel?” Hoseok asked with tentative hopefulness. Changkyun blinked slowly as if he was processing the words that had just left the second eldest’s mouth. 

“A _guardian_ _angel_?” The red-haired man asked incredulously. He burst out laughing, the sound and the dimples starkly contrasting what they had seen of Changkyun so far. His laugh- no his giggling- was _cute_ , Hyunwoo thought in complete shock. “Don’t you dare rope me in with those little fuckers,” Changkyun shook his head. 

“I’m not an angel, sweetie,” Changkyun smirked, closed his eyes, and opened them. Hyunwoo gasped. 

Kihyun swallowed thickly as he stared back into eyes with irises as red as blood. So he  _ had  _ seen red eyes earlier. 

“I’m a demon,” Changkyun stated nonchalantly as if he were talking about the weather. The man licked his lips and Kihyun couldn’t deny, this man- demon- whatever was attractive. 

“You seriously want us to believe you’re a demon?” Hyungwon snarked. Changkyun raised an eyebrow that Hyungwon had only just noticed was pierced. 

“Do you really not believe me? Even after everything you just saw?” Changkyun glided over to the tallest member and lightly lifted his chin with his hand so that the two were face to face and very close. The air seemed to instantly leave Hyungwon’s lungs as he stared into the red eyes. He couldn’t seem to move, and Hyungwon knew it wasn’t just out of fear. Something was  _ literally  _ preventing him from moving and all he could do was stare deeper and deeper into the demon’s eyes. And it felt like an eternity later when Changkyun straightened up and Hyungwon regained control of his body. He shuddered and backed away from the demon, wrapping himself into a ball and tucking into the comfort of Minhyuk’s body. The other members weren’t quite sure what Hyungwon had just experienced, only being able to see them stare at each other for a few seconds.

“What did you do to him?” Hyunwoo growled protectively. Changkyun shrugged.

“I just showed up a small portion of my power,” He explained as he strolled back over to where he was originally standing. “So that he would believe me.” Hyunwoo looked over to Hyungwon, concern etched on his face. Hyungwon caught his eye and coughed, then straightened up.

“I- I’m okay, hyung. He didn’t hurt me it was just…” Hyungwon slowly trailed off as he tried to come up with a word that accurately described the experience he just went through. “Scary.”

“I don’t understand what the fuck is going on right now,” Jooheon stated honestly. “Okay so fine, you’re a- you’re a  _ demon _ . Why would we need a demon as a bodyguard?” All of the members turned to look at the two managers. Manager Dokjoon sighed and looked at Changkyun. Changkyun nodded at the manager and looked at Minhyuk. 

“Minhyuk, how long have you been having nightmares? I mean on a nightly basis of course,” Changkyun asked. Minhyuk’s eyes widened and the members snapped their heads to look at the thin, orange-haired man.

“I- I- How did you-” Minhyuk began until Changkyun interrupted.

“Just answer the question please, it’s important.” Minhyuk looked down and fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“I don’t know. Maybe a little over a month?” He said quietly. 

“Hmm,” Changkyun rubbed his chin in deep thought. He stepped forward once again, this time towards Minhyuk, who shriveled away from Changkyun’s outstretched hand.

“He won’t hurt you, Minhyuknim,” Manager Hongsik stated. “He  _ can’t _ hurt you.”

Minhyuk looked at his manager, who he had complete trust in, but how could he trust something like that? Changkyun paused, his hand still outstretched while waiting for permission from Minhyuk, it seemed. Minhyuk continued to stare at his manager, their eyes having a silent conversation.

_ Trust me, please.  _ Manager Hongsik’s eyes seemed to be saying. Minhyuk exhaled roughly and turned to look at Changkyun. There was another pause before Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwon’s hand on his left and Hoseok’s hand on his right. He nodded slightly at the demon. Changkyun resumed his forward movement until his hand was pressed on Minhyuk’s chest. The members gasped when his hand continued  _ through  _ Minhyuk’s body, stopping somewhere inside of him. Changkyun seemed to be concentrating fiercely. A few seconds passed, Minhyuk keeping his eyes shut as tight as possible, too scared to breathe. Finally, Changkyun withdrew his hand, however, his hand was not the same as before it had entered. No longer was Changkyun’s tanned hand it’s normal color, it was shrouded in some black material that seemed to be moving.

“This little sucker latched on to your soul at some point a few weeks ago and has been feeding off of your sadness and your nightmares. Your spirit must be quite strong if you hadn’t been broken down with one of these inside you for an entire  _ month _ .” Minhyuk didn’t even know what to say. His head was spinning. There was too much information being given all at once.  _ Demons _ .  _ Something living inside him _ . 

“This is why I’m here,” Chankgyun said as he stepped back and squeezed the black material in his hand until it crumbled into dust and disappeared. “Well, that thing living inside you attracted some attention. Hell-beings are attracted to misery. That creature brings the misery out of even the happiest of people.”

“Have you been suffering, Min?” Hoseok whispered with concern. He brushed his fingers through Minhyuk’s fluffy locks. Minhyuk was speechless. The moment Changkyun had removed that  _ thing _ … It was like he hadn’t realized just how  _ sad  _ he had been lately until it was gone. He felt like he had just come up after being underwater for years. 

“Th-thank you,” Minhyuk whispered genuinely, looking up with wide eyes at the demon. Changkyun nodded. 

“Anyways, your manager...” The demon pointed at Dokjoon and then lowered his arm back down. “Well, he made a contract with me after he had been attacked by a very weak demon. He asked for an explanation and protection, since who knows what other types of hell-beings that low life shadow attracted. I don’t know if you caught the eye of any other hell-beings. So here I am…” Changkyun leaned against the wall casually. 

The members blinked. Their head was filled with so much information, and the pure shock from seeing some sort of hellish thing being pulled out of Minhyuk to finding out that their own manager had been attacked was so much to process they could suddenly feel the exhaustion of the day hitting them. Kihyun yawned.

“I think we should head to bed,” He announced. “I don’t… I just need some time to grasp the situation. I think we all could use some rest and some time to think.” The other members nodded and mumbled their agreements. Chankyun then left alongside Manager Dokjoon. Manager Hongsik stayed behind briefly to check and make sure that Hyunwoo hadn’t injured himself when he had passed out earlier. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed Hyunwoo’s hands and looked him in the eye. 

“Look, I know this is crazy. It was just an in the moment decision I had made out of panic. I’m sorry to put all of you in such a strange position…” He frowned. Hyunwoo squeezed his hands and then stood up to get ready for bed. 

“I don’t really know what to think right now, but I’m not angry. I guess I’m mostly still just confused and maybe in a bit of shock,” He explained softly. “How did you even know how to summon a  _ demon _ ?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah…” Hongsik scratched his head awkwardly. “Well, that is a story for another time. I think for now you should get to bed.” Hyunwoo nodded and Hongsik made his rounds, wishing everybody goodnight before exiting the hotel room.

“I’d feel more comfortable sleeping here tonight…” Minhyuk whispered. 

“Me too,” Hoseok said cautiously. Hyunwoo looked around at the members and smiled. 

“We haven’t had an all member cuddle session in awhile. I think we can make it work.” After the chaos of 6 massively overwhelmed men getting ready for bed, sleep slowly took them, and Minhyuk would wake up the next day, grateful for the best night’s sleep he had had in weeks.


	4. No Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsta X learns that they can't just get rid of the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we have our honey back (partially) and we are so so close to having our bunny back too~
> 
> Let's keep holding on for just a little bit longer, Monbebe. I love you. 
> 
> My twitter is @sevngsbabygirl. You can DM me on there or on here!

When Hyungwon woke up, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his torso from behind him. He hummed contentedly and shifted his head to see who was wrapped around him. It was Minhyuk, who was smiling and twitching slightly in his sleep. Hyungwon was grateful, he hadn't seen Minhyuk sleep well in weeks. 

_ It must have been whatever that demon did _ , Hyungwon thought to himself.  _ Can he be trusted though? Maybe he did something to hurt Minhyuk. _ The thought of this made the tallest member shudder. 

He suddenly heard a loud snore rip through the air. Hyungwon turned to look at Jooheon on the other side of the bed, who was wrapped around Hyunwoo. The four of them were packed tightly onto the bed, so Hyungwon was lying down flush against Hyunwoo. The entire experience was comforting. Hyungwon felt safe. He decided to close his eyes again, since nobody else was awake yet, and drifted off to sleep.

The next time Hyungwon woke up Minhyuk was still wrapped around him, however, neither Hyunwoo nor Jooheon were there to give warmth to the tallest member on the right side. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and tried to peel himself away from Minhyuk without waking the other man up. 

Although he tried, when Hyungwon stood up, he turned back towards Minhyuk and was startled when he saw a pair of bright brown eyes observing him.

"Hey hyung, did you sleep well?" Hyungwon asked, reaching over and brushing Minhyuk's fluffy hair out of his face. Minhyuk nodded and stretched his body out, accidentally knocking his hands harshly into the headboard.

"Ow," Minhyuk quickly drew his hands back and rubbed them. Hyungwon chuckled at the sight.

"Don’t hurt yourself Min. Monbebe doesn’t want to see you with two broken hands."

The elder stuck his tongue out playfully before sitting up and looking around. Hyunwoo and Jooheon were nowhere to be found, yet, Hoseok and Kihyun were laying a couple of feet apart on the other bed. Hoseok’s body was curled around a pillow, hugging it tightly while Kihyun slept on his back. In between the two beds was a nightstand with two lamps and a clock with bright red numbers that read 8:30.  _ Ugh, too early _ .

"Do you want to shower first?" Minhyuk offered to Hyungwon. Hyungwon nodded and gathered his clothes, a black turtleneck and a dark pair of ripped skinny jeans, from his suitcase before shuffling into the bathroom.

He stripped himself slowly, almost falling when he kicked off his shorts and boxers. He fiddled with the showerhead to make sure it was in a good position before bending down and turning the water on. The water pressure was too light for Hyungwon’s taste, but he knew he had to suck it up since he was in a hotel. Once the water was at a Hyungwon approved temperature he stepped into the stream of water and methodically began washing himself. As he showered, the man thought about the previous day with a great amount of anxiety.  _ There was a man with wings. Actual wings. Not a man, I guess. A demon.  _ Hyungwon remembered when the demon looked him in the eye last night. The way Hyungwon could only think of the demon in front of him. The feeling was all-consuming, Hyungwon remembered, and it scared him just a little. 

Once he was done, the model turned the water off and then grabbed a towel, making sure to dry himself off well. He threw his clothes on and stepped out of the bathroom and gave Minhyuk a thumbs up that indicated the shower was free. Jooheon and Hyunwoo were back with trays of coffee. Hyungwon spotted an iced americano that was just calling out to him, so he walked over and grasped the cold drink in his hands. He brought the green straw to his lips and relaxed as he felt the caffeine enter his body.

“Good morning,” Kihyun grumbled from his bed. Hoseok was still sleeping soundly curled around his pillow while Kihyun sat up, pink hair sticking in all sorts of gravity-defying ways. He stretched his body like a cat and yawned loudly. 

“Morning Ki, morning Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo smiled at the two younger members and handed Kihyun his coffee. Kihyun smiled gratefully and took it. There was a heavy silence that suddenly filled the air as everybody thought over the events of the previous day.

“So,” Hyungwon finally broke the silence as he cleared his throat. “Are we going to talk about this? Or…” He trailed off, looking around.

“We’re waiting for Hoseok to wake up,” Jooheon explained. 

“I’m awake,” Hoseok responded, unmoving from his position. Everyone was startled at his words and all eyes were on the second oldest member. 

“Ah, good morning Hoseok,” Hyunwoo said, walking over to the muscular man lying in bed. He saw that Hoseok’s eyes were open and the two made eye contact briefly before Hoseok sighed and sat up, scratching his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

“We can talk, I just wasn’t ready to get up yet,” Hoseok chuckled. 

“Now we just have to wait for Min to get out of the shower,” Hyunwoo commented as he went back to grab Hoseok’s coffee and then sat down on the bed next to the blonde. Hyungwon sat in the bed he had slept in. Jooheon sat next to him and the members waited in silence until they heard the water shut off. Minhyuk stepped out of the shower wearing a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt as he used the white towel to dry his orange hair. He paused briefly as he realized that all eyes were on him. He laughed nervously.

“Is there something on my face?” He tried to joke as he threw the towel back in the bathroom, which made Kihyun’s eyebrow twitch slightly. 

“We’re just waiting for everybody so that we can talk about what happened,” Hyunwoo explained calmly. 

“Ah, you mean some weird dude with wings pulling something even weirder from  _ inside my chest _ ? Do you mean that thing that happened?” Minhyuk again tried to jest, yet his voice went higher in pitch indicating how nervous he was and how unfunny he fund the entire situation. Hyunwoo nodded.

“Uh, yeah like that,” The eldest mumbled awkwardly. Minhyuk sighed and jumped on the bed in between Hoseok and Kihyun squirming into position before he nodded at the other members. Hyunwoo sighed and cleared his throat.

“Alright, so the first thing I need to ask is… well, is everybody okay? Physically, I mean. Was anybody physically hurt?” He looked at each member one by one and saw the shakes of their heads. Relief swept through him like a fast-acting drug.

“Ah… I’m grateful.” There was a brief pause.

“Minhyuk, how are you feeling?” Hyunwoo continued, and suddenly all eyes were once again on the orange-haired man. Minhyuk tilted his head back in thought before responding carefully.

“This might sound weird after all that’s happened but I feel  _ so much better  _ than I’ve felt in weeks. I feel like a weight was removed from my chest and I slept very well last night, too.” He smiled a tiny smile. Hoseok took Minhyuk’s left hand in his right and squeezed gently. Everyone seemed to be pleased with this information. That is until Minhyuk’s smile faded and he hunched over.

“Did he kill someone last night?” It was as if all the heat inside the room was sucked out within seconds. Everyone remained silent.

“She wasn’t human,” Kihyun mumbled. “Did you see her face? She was… I don’t even know.” The pink-haired vocalist looked down and fiddled with the blanket that was still lying over his legs. 

“How is this real? Is this my fault?” Everyone looked at Minhyuk in a shocked manner.

“Min, how could you even ask something like that?” Hoseok whispered as he wrapped his arms around the other. 

“That guy- Changkyun mentioned something about the… the thing that was inside of me possibly attracting more- what did he call them? Hell-beings.” His thick eyebrows furrowed in thought. He nuzzled into Hoseok’s warm body, seeking comfort. Hoseok than his fingers through Minhyuk’s still damp hair. 

“Did you invite that thing into your body?” Hyungown asked somewhat harshly. Minhyuk shook his head. “Good, then nobody can blame you for this, and if they do send them my way cause I won’t have it.” The tallest member crossed his arms sternly. The other members nodded in agreement.

“Hyung is right,” Jooheon muttered next to Hyungwon. There was another brief silence before Minhyuk mumbled an “okay”. 

“A demon protecting us… I don’t like the sound of that at all. Demons don’t protect humans, they torture and corrupt humans,” Jooheon wrinkled his nose in distaste. He stood up and rolled his neck, popping sounds echoing through the room. “I think now more than ever is an appropriate time to head to a church and pray. If anybody wants to come, you’re all invited.” Everybody followed even the members who didn’t pray.

Once they came back to the hotel room Hoseok, the first to enter, let out a surprised yelp when he noticed that someone was lying on his side of the hotel bed. The other members rushed in to see what he had reacted to. Changkyun was staring at the ceiling in a bored manner, tapping some sort of beat on his chest. When Hoseok yelped he slowly moved his eyes towards the group and stared everybody down.

“What were you praying for?” He asked in amused curiosity. He sat up and leaned forward as he crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his knee, then resting his chin in his hand. “Were you praying to get rid of me?” His pierced brow raised and his eyes glimmered with amusement.

“H-how did you get in here?” Hoseok asked, ignoring the demon’s question. Changkyun chuckled.

“Sweetie, we’ve been over this. I’m a  _ demon _ . You really think a door is going to stop me from entering a room?” The other members were shocked into silence. Changkyun flashed a dazzling grin and Hyungwon found his heart beating faster suddenly, although he didn’t know why.

“Nah, I’m just joking,” The red-haired man continued as he procured a hotel key from his back pocket using his free hand. “Your manager gave me a copy. I mean what I said about a door not stopping me is true, however, I didn’t use any form of forced entry.” Jooheon was suddenly filled with anger.

“He did  _ what _ ?” He growled, stepping forward. “That is such an invasion of privacy.” Changkyun’s eyes swiftly moved over to the blue-haired rapper. 

“An invasion of privacy?” Changkyun asked. “I’ve been watching you for days. I’m not human so I notice a lot more than you do. I’m here to invade your privacy because if I don’t keep a constant eye out for you lot then you would have been feasted on by hell-beings last night. Do you think this is fun for me? You’re so  _ boring _ . Seriously, I’ve made contracts with 80-year-olds who are more interesting than you. All you’ve done since we finally met is sit around, talk and  _ pray _ .” He rolled his brown eyes at the last word.

“Don’t get me wrong, praying isn’t a bad thing or whatever, it’s just boring.” The demon hopped out of bed and looked at the group of men. “Look, we don’t have to talk, I don’t really care. But I am here until either I break my contract or your manager breaks the contract. So you’re going to have to get used to this invasion of privacy that you’re so concerned about.”

“Why don’t you do it then?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun looked at the man with a genuinely confused expression.

“Do what?”

“Break your contract.” Changkyun rolled his eyes again.

“Because when a demon breaks his own contract, there are  _ severe _ consequences. And I’ve told you already that I don’t have a kink for being a masochist.” The demon smiled at his own joke but nobody else in the room seemed amused.

“And if our managers break the contract?” Kihyun pressed.

“Then there are consequences for them too. Well, just Hongsik since he was the one who technically signed the contract.” Changkyun shrugged. Kihyun pursed his lips. He was mad at his manager but he didn’t want there to be consequences, whatever those may entail.

“So, we’re stuck with you,” Jooheon mumbled.

“Looks like it~,” Changkyun sang. 

Once Changkyun left the room, the managers came in to make sure everyone was getting packed and ready to return to Korea. Of course, nobody was as the previous events took precedence in everyone’s minds. Everyone had forgotten and Hyunwoo mentally kicked himself for it. The men had to rush to the airport and only just made their flight. Hopefully, once they were on familiar land, everything would calm down. Hopefully.


	5. Lost in the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon has some... interesting things going on in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this fic might end up having more of a Hyungwon/Changkyun focus than I initially planned. I hope that this is ok with people. I just have some really interesting ideas for those two. Anyways, yeah I hope you like it.

Perhaps it was because South Korea is their home and therefore felt like a safe haven, but Hyunwoo had this image of the demon being unable to cross the borders of his home country. So, he was quite surprised to see the redhead casually slouching in a chair near the entrance of the dorm. Changkyun tapped away on a phone, presumably his own although the idea of an all-powerful demon  _ texting  _ someone was hilarious to the oldest member. The group walked in, tired after such a long flight and feeling in desperate need of a shower.

  
  


Hyunwoo and Hyungwon cautiously sat across from the demon, who still hadn’t looked up, and silently observed him as the youngest members ran to the showers first. Hyungwon felt as though he needed to keep his eye on the redhead in order to protect the other members, even though he wasn’t the eldest. Since Hyunwoo was the eldest, his desire to keep a lookout was strong. The two men watched as Changkyun’s slim fingers tapped away at the shiny black phone. His face was smooth and handsome with a strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. 

Suddenly his eyes flickered up to meet Hyunwoo’s eyes briefly before they slid over to the younger member. One pair of deep brown eyes met another, and the two looked at each other for how long, Hyungwon didn’t know. The tallest member realized such how beautiful the demon’s eyes were, flecks of red dusted along his irises. 

  
  


“Hyung, could you help me in the kitchen? I’m going to make some food while everyone gets a turn to shower,” Kihyun popped his head out of the kitchen, nervously speaking and constantly looking from Hyunwoo to the demon and back. Hyunwoo looked away from Changkyun and nodded his head silently before standing up. Before he entered the kitchen, the leader looked back between Hyungwon and Changkyun.

“Do you uh, eat human food?” Hyunwoo asked awkwardly, scratching his hair. Changkyun looked away from Hyungwon and chuckled. 

“No, I do eat humans though,” He smiled, a glint in his eye. Hyunwoo opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, unsure of what to say to that. Hyungwon visibly tensed. Changkyun laughed loudly this time and clapped his hands together. The sounds of the phone he was still holding hitting his skin echoed int he tense silence.

  
  


“I’m just fucking with you. I don’t eat your kind of food. It’s not like I can’t, I just don’t need it. So, I wouldn’t waste your energy on that.” He tilted his head to the side. “That’s… very thoughtful of you to offer food to a stranger you’re forced to spend time with. A demon, at that. It’s very…  _ human _ of you.” The redhead seemed to choose his words carefully, but they sounded genuine. Hyunwoo nodded then glanced at Hyungwon.

“Let me know if you need anything,” The oldest pressed. It was very clear to everyone in the room that he was talking about if Changkyun decided to do anything. Hyungwon nodded with understanding before Hyunwoo left the room. Hyungwon turned back to Changkyun nervously. Changkyun sat his elbow on the armrest of the chair and then leaned his head onto his upright fist, staring right back. There was a moment of silence before Changkyun grinned.

“You’re very beautiful, did you know that?” He said playfully, causing Hyungwon to start. “If it weren’t for the fact that you are so blatantly human, I would have assumed you were some sort of incubus… or some other form of hell-being that uses beauty to catch its prey.” Hyungwon could feel the heat rush to his cheeks.  _ What do you even say to something like that? _

  
  


“Uh… Thanks,” Hyungwon said stupidly. Changkyun licked his lips and put his arm back flat against the armrest, leaning forward. 

“You know, if you ever wanted to  _ play with me _ I definitely think we would have some fun,” The redhead purred. 

Suddenly, Hyungwon was laying in a bed. He tried to move his arms and legs but his wrists were tied together and his ankles were tied, forcing his legs apart. It took a while to register that he was naked and very very hard, precum dripping onto his stomach.  _ Oh god _ did he feel desperate to get off. He  _ needed  _ something, someone, now. Changkyun suddenly appeared in his line of vision and bent over him so their noses were touching. His eyes were blood red and mesmerizing. 

“Do you want to play with me?” Changkyun whispered as the tips of his fingers kissed Hyungwon’s smooth face.

  
  


Suddenly Hyungwon found himself back in his seat in the dorm and gasping for air. Changkyun had leaned back, but his eyes were as red as they were in the vision. Hyungwon realized that the horniness hadn’t left him, yet he was suddenly terrified. He looked around to grasp that he was still in the familiar dorm. 

“Sorry, was that maybe too intense for you?” Chankyun asked softly. Hyungwon snapped his head back towards Changkyun, whose eyes were back to that dark brown. Before Changkyun could say another word, Jooheon popped by with a towel flung over his shoulder and his hair ruffled and wet.

  
  


“Shower’s ready,” He mumbled, glancing at the demon briefly before walking back. Hyungwon fled before the demon had a chance to say anything else. Everyone seemed dazed and preoccupied, probably dealing with their own internal feelings of what was happening, so Hyungwon was grateful that nobody stopped him as he ran to his room, grabbed a couple of articles of clothing and then flew into the bathroom, making sure the door was locked behind him. He turned the shower on, making sure the water was cold since he still felt so warm after… whatever the hell Changkyun had just done to him. He groaned as he looked down at his hard-on. Of course, they happened every now and then, and usually, he wasn’t embarrassed about it. This was different though. This wasn’t because he saw some hot girl or guy, nor was it because he had some fantasy dream the night before. He decided not to relieve himself as he undressed and stepped into the cold water. 

  
  


After he had finally calmed his body down, Hyungwon left the shower and dried himself off. He looked at the clothes he had grabbed in a hurry. A pair of boxers, blue basketball shorts, and a white tank top, all of which he slid on slowly before exiting the bathroom, ruffling his hair with his towel. He quickly walked past the entrance area where he saw out of the corner of his eye Changkyun still sat. He purposefully avoided looking at the other but he was sure he could feel the demon’s eyes upon him. He walked briskly into the kitchen where everyone was hanging out and eating some rice and gochujang wrapped in lettuce. He sat down to eat. Everyone finished eating, promptly got ready for bed, and then quickly fell asleep after Changkyun left. 

\-------------

“Whatever makes you guys feel better, I guess. But you know, even if I’m not in the building, I’m still gonna be right outside,” The demon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, we just… look we don’t know you. We have no reason to trust you other than the fact that our manager seems to trust you. You’re a  _ demon _ . I pray before bed anyway, wouldn’t that like, burn you or something?” Jooheon asked bluntly. The pierced eyebrow raised and there was a moment of silence before Changkyun burst out laughing.

“Wow, you humans are really something else. Honestly.” He smirked, although his face immediately fell when he looked at Hyungwon, although none of the members could read the expression that crept upon his face. Changkyun quickly straightened up and looked at the floor.

“Anyways, no praying doesn’t burn me. I pray too… sometimes. Don’t act like you know who I am just because you’ve read a book that some other human wrote.” He shuffled his foot awkwardly. “I haven’t dealt with your kind in a very long time- aside from a couple of people for a few brief hours, so I might come across as a little… strong. But, I really am here to keep you guys safe. I don’t know how long I’ll be watching over you. But if you see anything that might resemble a hell-being you just need to call out for me and I’ll be there.”

  
  
  


One would swear that time stood still in that moment. Everybody looked genuinely shocked to hear such gentle words coming from the demon in front of them. Nobody moved, not a single sound was heard except for a clock ticking away somewhere.

  
  


“Ok,” Jooheon finally said quietly. “We will try our best… but I don’t think any of us can promise anything.”

“We don’t need to be friends,” Changkyun said monotonously. “But it’s more difficult to help you or protect you if you don’t let me near you.” He tilted his head and glanced at Hyungwon as he said, “Again, I know I come across as having a very strong personality. Kinda comes with the territory of being a demon. But I’m here so we’ll all just have to do our best.” Hyungwon stared into Changkyun’s eyes briefly but quickly looked away when he realized his thoughts had drifted to the feeling of Changkyun’s fingertips caressing him. He swallowed harshly. After a few more moments of silence, Changkyun left.

  
  


\------------------------------

  
  


Minhyuk opened his eyes, still not used to the feeling of getting a good night’s sleep. He was secretly very grateful for the help that the redhead had apparently given him. Yet, he didn’t want to vocalize it. Jooheon was right, he is a  _ demon _ .  _ Why should we trust someone that literally comes from hell _ ? Minhyuk sighed and shook his head slightly to both wake himself up and shake the mixed feelings away. He combed his hands through his tangled hair as he flung his legs over the side of his bed, bare feet touching the cold ground. He yawned loudly and stretched. 

Minhyuk slowly started to walk past Hyungwon, who was sleeping in his bed on the other side of the room, however, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the state that the black-haired man was in. He was covered in sweat, he kept making small whimpering sounds, and he kept twitching. Minhyuk quickly strode to the sleeping man’s bedside and sat carefully on the side. He places his large, thin hands-on Hyungwon’s shoulders and began to rock his body back and forth.

  
  
  


“Hyungwon, wake up,” Minhyuk said gently. “Wake up Hyungwon” He sang in a soft tone. Suddenly the younger man jerked awake, breathing heavily and looking around. Suddenly his eyes rested upon Minhyuk and the look of recognition etched into his features.

“A-ah, Hyung. Good morning,” He said groggily. He sighed and closed his eyes once more, his breathing still somewhat ragged.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Minhyuk questioned, voice filled with concern. A look crossed over Hyungwon’s face that Minhyuk couldn’t quite decipher.

“I-I don’t really know.” Minhyuk blinked slowly at this response.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Minhyuk quirked his head to the side. “As in, you don’t remember the dream?” Hyungwon shook his head.

“I just mean it was a… strange dream. That’s all.” Minhyuk seemed to be satisfied with that answer and brushed Hyungwon’s sweaty bangs back. 

“I know this might sound weird, but maybe you should talk with Changkyun. I mean, he helped me out.” Hyungwon smiled briefly.

“Yeah, maybe.” 

Hyungwon knew he was going to have a talk with Changkyun soon. He was trying to remain calm, but internally, the tallest member was furious. Changkyun really had to go so far as to invade his dreams now? They hadn’t even known each other for a  _ week  _ and already the demon was what… trying to corrupt him?  _ I mean, that’s what demons do isn’t it?  _ Hyungwon quickly showered and got ready for the day. His talk with Changkyun would have to wait, Monsta X had a schedule today. Still, the images of Hyungwon being pinned down by the demon played in his mind constantly. 

Hyungwon would never admit out loud how good it felt in his dream to have the redhead’s warm mouth wrapped around his length, or how much Hyungwon begged to cum. No, Hyungwon would make damn sure that the demon knew how angry he was at violating his mind twice.

\-------------

Hoseok was scrubbing the dishes, having woken up first and getting ready for the day fairly quickly. The members of Monsta X were running around like crazy trying to get ready, which Hoseok found particularly funny. At one point as he heard Kihyun and Hyungwon being particularly nagging towards Jooheon, he flung soapy water at the two, much to the chagrin of the pink-haired and black-haired men. As the two glared at the older man, Hoseok just flashed a playful grin. 

_ Normalcy and fun _ . Hoseok thought to himself. Sure, there is some creepy demon watching over the group, but if Hyunwoo hyung and he could keep things relatively fun and normal, then maybe things won’t be so bad. Hoseok finished the dishes and sat down, ruffling his hands through his blonde hair and sighing deeply. 

He was trying to stay calm, for the sake of the other members. He knew that everyone was probably trying to keep it together, so he had to try as well.  _ God _ , he thought.  _ How are we going to get through a fansign today?  _ Hoseok could feel his heartrate pickup and his breathing deepen and before he knew it, a certain redhead was by his side, causing Hoseok to jump out of his seat with a small yelp. He looked at Changkyun with frustration.

“What did you do that for?” Hoseok tried not to snap. He didn’t like to yell at people and even if he didn’t like someone, he tried to treat them kindly. He tried to remember this as he stared down the demon. 

  
  


“I could feel your panic and I thought maybe a hell-being wormed their way through without me noticing.” He looked around carefully. “I don’t see anything though.” Hoseok paused as he took in what the other said.

“Oh uh… well, I appreciate the concern I guess, but I’m good.” Changkyun shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

  
“Aight, see you later then.” Hoseok could barely register the quick speed with which CHangkyun left.  _ Aigoo. How unsettling. _


	6. Oi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Changkyun have a late-night discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes my stories do their own thing. They write themselves I just type the words. So... I guess we're going mostly Hyungwon's perspective from now on. XD Hyungwon wanted the attention in my writing. I don't make the rules.

Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was an ornate ceiling, golden lines swirling through a pure white background. His breath hitched as he felt a hand touch his bare chest ever so slightly. He looked around and noticed he was on a plush bed that seemed familiar, yet he couldn’t quite place it. He was completely naked and staring at the red eyes of the demon he met not too long ago. He swallowed hard as Changkyun’s long fingers traced feather touches down his abs. Down, down they went ever so slowly until they stopped just before his hardened cock. Hyungwon let out a small whine of frustration.

“Baby, if you want me to touch you, you know what you have to do,” Changkyun breathed before he kissed Hyungwon’s muscular thighs with equally light pressure. Hyungwon tried to think, he really did but his mind was so clouded with lust he couldn’t remember.

“I- I…” Hyungwon whimpered and looked back up at the ceiling. 

“You have to ask, baby. No, not ask-  _ beg _ . You have to beg me, otherwise, I won’t touch you.” He resumed kissing Hyungwon’s thighs, just hard enough to keep him turned on, but too light to really do anything about it.

“Please,  _ please  _ Changkyun. I need you. I need you to touch me,” Hyungwon was so lustful that he wasn’t even embarrassed about begging. He looked back down at the demon who suddenly had his gorgeous wings spread out, his eyes glowing.

“That’s a good boy,” Changkyun growled. He smirked at Hyungwon before grabbing Hyungwon’s dick and fitting the entirety of it into his mouth. Hyungwon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his back arched off the bed in complete and utter pleasure. 

“F-fuck,” Hyungwon groaned and Changkyun bobbed his head up and down, occasionally swallowing while Hyungwon fit into the back of his throat. The redhead continued, drawing Hyungwon closer and closer to the edge.

“Changkyun I’m close,” Hyungwon gasped just as he was about to-

  
  


Hyungwon opened his eyes gasping, once again covered in sweat and looking around to ground himself. He noticed that the front of his pants was wet and he sighed, lifting his head off the pillow only to slam it back down. He checked the nearby clock.  _ Well shit. _ It was 4 in the morning. Hyungwon was suddenly angry.  _ That fucking demon. I can’t get one night of peaceful sleep?  _ He suddenly flung the blanket off of him and cleaned himself up with an angry vigor. He stomped through the living room towards the entrance, unlocked the front door and swung it open, hoping to see the demon. There was nobody there,  _ where had the little shit gone _ ?

  
  


Hyungwon closed the door and turned around, stomping back into the living room. Suddenly there was a small burst of wind and Changkyun was before him in a black button-down shirt with silk pants and dress shoes. Hyungwon almost fell backward out of surprise. His brown eyes narrowed.

“Can you like,  _ not _ ?” Hyungwon hissed at the demon. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that mouthing off at a demon was probably a terrible idea but he was  _ tired _ . These dreams had been continuing for a week now and he was sexually frustrated, tired, and angry.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to surprise you.” Changkyun sounded like he meant it but Hyungwon didn’t care.

“Then use the front door like a  _ person _ .” Changkyun nodded.

“I promise I’ll try to remember.” There was a moment of silence where the two men just looked at each other. Realizing Hyungwon wasn’t going to speak, Changkyun cleared his throat and spoke first.

“You seemed to be in distress so I wanted to check on you,” The redhead stated simply. Hyungwon blinked slowly.

“Don’t lie, you’re here to fuck me, right?” Hyungwon’s ears burned red at the crassness of his own words, but he was angry so at the moment he tried to ignore it. CHangkyun raised his brow.

“What?” He said the word in a flat tone, his facial expression giving away nothing. This fueled Hyungwon’s anger even more, but before he started yelling he took a deep breath. He reminded himself that he didn’t want the other members to know about what had happened. He didn’t want them to know that the dreams he had been having lately were not so innocent.

“Stay out of my dreams,” Hyungwon glared at the other. CHangkyun smirked.

“Oh? Has someone been having naughty dreams about me?” He purred suggestively and sat down on the couch, never taking his now brown eyes off of Hyungwon’s dark brown. He spread his legs suggestively too. Hyungwon tried to force the images from the past week out of his head.

“This isn’t funny. I know you’re creating my dreams. I can’t sleep or think properly and I’m  _ tired _ ,” Hyungwon tried to appear threateningly to the demon. All humor suddenly left Changkyun’s face. 

“What are you talking about? How often have you been having these dreams?” He leaned forward, suddenly serious. It confused Hyungwon greatly.

“A week… since you… first messed with my head.” Hyungwon blushed and looked at the ground, all of his angry energy suddenly drained. “Please, just stop.” He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his long black hair.

“Hyungwon… I don’t know if you’ll believe me but I haven’t been in your dreams. I  _ swear _ .” Hyungwon opened his eyes and his heart felt as if it had stopped for a moment when he saw Changkyun’s irises had turned blood red. Changkyun stood up slowly. 

“Can I touch your chest? I’m not sensing that a hell-being has entered you, but for me to properly search I need to… touch you.” Chagkyun looked away nervously. 

“Like hell I’m going to let you touch me. What, you’re going to put even more images in my head?” When Changkyun looked back at him, the guilt that filled his eyes was overwhelming and shocking to the black-haired man. 

“Hyungwon. I’ve been meaning to apologize for that. I’m used to contracts where I am meant to absorb one’s sin. A lot of sexually related contracts and other things that I won’t delve into now. I’m not used to protecting people as kind and pure as yourselves. I got carried away. I did what I’m used to doing with humans. Not only that but I’ve barely had any contracts the past few decades. Us demons find… ways to pass the time and I forget that you aren’t used to my abilities. I was trying to play around with you because you’re  _ very  _ pretty.” Changkyun paused, biting his lip. “I’m sorry. I feel like I’ve done a good job at staying out of everyone’s way though, haven’t I?” Changkyun’s eyes slowly melted back into chocolate. His eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Hyungwon with what seemed to be genuine remorse.

“I can prove to you that I won’t hurt you,” Changkyun whispered. “If I prove that to you will you let me check?” Hyungwon crossed his arms.

“Why do you care so much?” Hyungwon’s voice was small and shaky. Changkyun laughed without humor.

“Why do I care? Hell-beings feed off of different things. Some feed off of hate, some love, some lust. It depends on the type of hell-being you are. But one thing every hell-being, especially lower-level hell-beings, have in common is that we can feed until the host dies. The one I pulled out of your friend Minhyuk would have eventually made him whither away and there would have been nothing you could have done. 

If for whatever reason a lustful hell-being crawled its way inside of your soul then it would feed off of you until you dropped dead. And if you drop dead, then the consequences for me failing to protect you is something that I  _ never _ want to go through. Failure to succeed in a contract, whether that’s the failure to do what the contract says, disobey, or terminate the contract early is more severe for demons than you can  _ begin  _ to imagine.” Changkyun narrowed his eyes. There was a moment of silence before the redhead rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t fucking try, Hyungwon.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and pursed his lips. 

“To be honest, if we didn’t have a contract I wouldn’t really care if you died.” The words sent a shiver down the taller man’s spine. 

“I’m not going to touch you without your consent so if you end up wanting to be absolutely sure of your survival, let me know.” He bitterly added and began walking off. Hyungwon panicked and stepped forward.

“Ch-changkyun,” Hyungwon said quickly, holding his hands out as if that would stop Changkyun. His heart was racing and he was scared, just like he was since they met- just like  _ everyone _ was since Changkyun came into their lives. They were used to being watched, it’s true. But, nobody was used to being watched by something that wasn’t even human. The redhead stopped and looked at the taller man with a blank stare. Hyungwon swallowed and ignored the frantic beating in his chest.

“Please, I’m  _ scared _ ok?” Hyungwon stumbled through his words. “This is  _ weird _ . Why are you getting offended? You’re a demon.” Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“You think you guys know all about demons from reading that book of yours, huh?” Changkyun shot back. “I’m leaving.”

“Prove it.” The words left Hyungwon’s mouth faster than he realized. 

“What do you mean?” The demon sighed.

“You said you could prove that you won’t hurt us, so prove it.” Hyungwon waved his arms around wildly as he explained. Changkyun looked up at the ceiling in thought. There was a long pause and Hyungwon thought that maybe time stopped because he didn’t move for what felt like ages. 

“Alright, but at breakfast. I want everyone to see that I can’t hurt you so that you guys and fucking stop holding your breath around me. It’s insulting. Again, I don’t care about your anxiety. I can’t  _ help you  _ though if you don’t let me.” Hyungwon nodded slowly as he listened.

“Okay, and I guess if you can prove that then I’ll let you try and get this thing out of me.” Changkyun gave Hyungwon a thumbs up before strolling to the door. The thin fingers reached for the doorknob and then paused. The demon turned his head slightly to look back at Hyungwon.

“Wanna tell me what’s in those dreams of yours?” The demon smirked. Hyungwon pursed his lips and exhaled through his nose sharply in obvious annoyance.

“I’m going back to bed,” Hyungwon murmured. “Bye.” He said the last word with finality before turning on the spot and walking back to his room.

_ He said that he wasn’t taking over my dreams. It could be a demon inside of me.  _ Hyungwon grew pale at the thought.

_ He could be lying. _ Hyungwon remembered the first time when he sat across from Changkyun in this building for the first time and Changkyun had somehow- done something. The vocalist shook his head and crawled back into his bed. He was so incredibly exhausted and he had to wake up in two hours for breakfast anyways. He was tired, yet he couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning, thinking about what Changkyun might do at breakfast.

The two hours passed at an agonizingly slow pace. Hyungwon was lucky he managed to dip into slumber for at least 30 more minutes before his alarm went off. The black-haired man groaned and got out of bed. He could feel his long locks tangled in a mess on top of his head but he didn’t care. He walked groggily to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. As he exited he saw other members walk around with their eyes half-closed.

Minhyuk was seen whining at Hoseok for something that Hyungwon didn’t catch. Jooheon seemed to fall asleep standing up, so Hyunwoo had to shake the blue-haired man awake. Jooheon opened his eyes with a start and Hyungwon couldn’t help but chuckle. He could smell breakfast coming from the kitchen which meant that Kihyun was cooking. He stepped out and saw Kihyun who was in view from the hallway, in the kitchen cooking. Hyungwon didn’t know what it was but Kihyun seemed tense.  _ He usually loved cooking. What happened? _

  
  


Hyungwon’s heart almost stopped when he saw the redhead leaning on a wall from the living room, close to where the vocalist had just entered from. Changkyun looked up, once again with a blank expression. He nodded slightly and Hyungwon nodded back. He looked at Kihyun who was still cooking so tensely. Hyungwon strolled to the kitchen and leaned onto the counter right next to where Kihyun was making rice. 

Kihyun didn’t even look up when he said, “Look who decided to join us today.” Hyungwon looked back at Changkyun who was tapping away on his phone.  _ Seriously, who did a demon even have to text _ ?” 

“Yeah, I know. He came over last night, actually.” Kihyun choked on his own spit and stepped away from the rice, this time looking up with disgust in his eyes.

“Hyungwon, you  _ didn’t _ ,” The smaller man said. Hyugnwon furrowed his brow as he took in Kihyun’s incredulous tone. It took him a moment before he chuckled.

“Not like that, idiot.” Hyungwon reached out and flicked the older man’s forehead. “We talked. I couldn’t sleep and he could tell I was in distress from the drea...ms.” Hyungwon mentally facepalmed himself as the last word left his lips. Kihyun’s look went from one of disgust to one of concern. 

“Dreams? You mean like Minhyuk hyung had?” Hyungwon shook his head.

“It’s-” He thought about it and shrugged. “It’s a different type of dream, but Changkyun said it could still be a hell-being.” Kihyun bit his lip.

“Well? Did he get it out?” Hyungwon shook his head again.

“No, hyung. You guys were sleeping and I didn’t want him to do anything in the middle of the night while I was alone. For all I know, he could be planting these dreams inside of me as some sort of weird… demon thing.” He finished off weakly. 

“Right, well… yeah, that was probably a good call. But why is he still here?” 

“Ah, he said he would prove to us that he can’t hurt us.” Hyungwon shrugged. “I don’t know how. I guess we’ll find out.” Kihyun blinked slowly and then went back to the rice.

“Yeah, I guess so.”


	7. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Hyungwon the host of a hell-being?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ starting next chapter there will be more action! I promise ^^   
> P.s. thank you to my new beta reader CanaryAtLaw <3

Breakfast was tense, to say the least. Hyungwon’s heart was beating so rapidly he felt like it would burst at any moment. He found himself more than once forgetting to eat and took to staring at the redhead sitting on the couch. The tallest member could practically feel the bags under his eyes. He was exhausted from the constant vivid dreams that never gave him rest on top of their full schedule. Hyungwon sighed and forced the rest of his food down, knowing that if he didn’t eat, he could potentially pass out during dance practice today. Once that was finished, he placed his plate in the sink with shaky hands. He sat back down, as the thick blanket of silence settled upon him and the rest of the members once more.

One by one, each member finished their food, put their dishes away, and sat back down at the table. Once Jooheon finally managed to finish his plate, Hyunwoo stood up and walked slowly over to Changkyun. Hyungwon’s eyes followed his leader as he bent down and said something to the demon that the vocalist didn’t catch. Hyunwoo straightened up as Changkyun stood, and the two proceeded to walk over to the breakfast table. Changkyun sighed, as Hyunwoo sat and motioned for the demon to speak. 

  
  


“Well, here’s the deal. I can’t help you if you don’t let me. I can’t protect you if you don’t let me. You won’t let me protect you because you don’t trust me,” Changkyun huffed. He waved his hand in the air dismissively. “That’s fine. I don’t really care if you trust me, but I guess it’s necessary because if you don’t let me protect you, then you could die- which would not be very pleasant for me.” His brown eyes scanned the room until they settled on Hyungwon. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment, before Changkyun looked up to the ceiling. Hyungwon tried to ignore the demon’s throat- tried to force down images of a dream he had a couple of nights back where he pinned the redhead to a wall by choking him with his hands around his throat and  _ shit now he was thinking about it _ . 

Changkyun seemed to sense something, because he quickly looked back towards Hyungwon curiously. 

  
  


“Hyungwon here has been having some…” Changkyun paused, as he picked his words carefully. “Some dreams lately, and-”

“Wait, what?” Hoseok cried out, as he reached for Hyungwon’s hand. The younger man let his hand be gripped, but his face flushed. 

“Hyungwon, is it what you told me about before?” Minhyuk pouted out of worry for his dongsaeng. Hyungwon nodded slightly, unable to look any of his members in the eye.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kihyun asked sternly.

  
  


“Anyways,” Changkyun interrupted before Hyungwon could answer, “I need to check him the same way that I helped Minhyuk, but he won’t let me. So here I am to prove that hurting you is as detrimental to me as it is to you.” Changkyun crossed his arms and looked around again. “We don’t have to do this- in fact, I’d really rather not. But I need you to trust me faster, because my life is on the line, just like yours. I’ve never taken up a contract for such stubborn and unwilling people before. People sign contracts with me because they  _ want to _ . This is…new to me.” The demon cocked his head to the side in thought, as he explained. 

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Changkyun barreled onwards, “I need a volunteer. Any takers?” There was a brief moment of silence, as the group looked at each other in confusion.

  
  


“What are we volunteering for?” Kihyun asked nervously. 

“The only way I can prove to you that I won’t harm you, is to show you what happens to me when I do harm you.” Another silence. This time a longer, thicker silence that seemed to wrap around the men as if it were a wool blanket on a summer day. Hoseok swallowed thickly before raising his hand.

“I… I can-” 

“No Hyung, we aren’t doing that, are you crazy?” Jooheon forced Hoseok’s hand down and looked up at Changkyun as he asked the question. Changkyun scoffed and shrugged.

“Well if you have a better idea let me know. I don’t know why this is necessary. You saw how I fixed Minhyuk.”

“We were in shock from watching you kill someone- ”

“Not someone,” Changkyun interrupted the rapper’s words.

“Fine, some _ thing _ then. Happy?” Jooheon asked in a sharp, sarcastic tone. He closed his eyes and sighed. “But now that we can think logically- ”

“Look Jooheon. I get it. According to what you know, all demons are bad and we are here to drag all of you to hell, right?” Changkyun narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, placing both palms on the table. “You don’t know the last fucking thing about my kind. I could make you bend to my will right now if I wanted. But I won’t, because I’m not that much of an asshole.” Changkyun pushed off the table firmly. 

“Does anybody want to volunteer, or do you want to pin Hyungwon down while I search for a hell-being in his soul?” Changkyun hissed. Hyungwon’s mind was spinning, but he still stood up.

  
  


“Just use me. You won’t hurt me too bad, r-right?” Hyungwon’s voice was at a raspy whisper. Changkyun’s face softened as he took in the thin man before him. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Kihyun stood up quickly. Hyungwon nodded.

“I am. I’m exhausted and the dreams are driving me crazy. But he’s also right, hyung. We  _ saw  _ that woman turn into… into a thing. We saw him pull something out of Minhyuk. If he  _ really  _ can’t hurt us, then I want to know for sure. It will help us feel more comfortable. You know it will.” Kihyun was clearly upset, but as he opened his mouth with a retort, he found that he couldn’t think of an argument. The pink-haired man turned his sharp eyes towards the redhead with a dark expression.

“If you do any more damage than necessary, I’ll find a way to send you back to hell myself,” he hissed. 

Changkyun nodded in understanding and then motioned for Hyungwon to stand next to him. “No, I won’t hurt you too badly. Come here.” His voice was low, and it made Hyungwon shudder. The commanding tone reminded him of his recent dreams. Maybe there really was a lust hell-being inside of him. He had been perfectly  _ fine  _ with his lack of a sex life up until Changkyun showed up. He stood in front of the demon nervously. The demon reached out and with surprising tenderness, raking his long fingers through Hyungwon’s black hair. 

  
  


“Hyungwon, I promise it’ll be okay. I won’t hurt you too bad. Just enough to show you.” His whisper caressed Hyungwon’s ears like silk on skin. Why did Hyungwon suddenly feel like leaning forward and closing the distance between the two of them?  _ Don’t be stupid _ ,  _ this is just some lust hell-being forcing me to feel this way _ . He inhaled deeply and tried to force himself to relax. Changkyun dipped his fingers underneath the hem of Hyungwon’s shirt, and the taller man pushed his hands away. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” He cried out loudly. 

“I’m going to assume you want me to do it in a place where your fans won’t see it, right? How often do they see your back?” Changkyun stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hyungwon blinked slowly, then nodded for Changkyun to continue.

“S-sorry,” Hyungwon mumbled. Changkyun chuckled softly. 

“It’s okay. You’re afraid right now. I’m trying to learn to be patient with that,” he said, just loud enough for only Hyungwon to hear. Slowly he dipped his fingers back under the hem of the vocalist’s shirt. He continued until his fingers were touching his back, in between the sharp outline of his shoulder blades. Changkyun stared at Hyungwon for a moment before the vocalist felt a sharp pain in his back, dragging down his body briefly, until finally the demon let go of him. He let out a cry of pain and stumbled to his seat. Tears formed in his eyes, as he could feel tiny trickles of blood drip down his back underneath the shirt, which felt wet against his skin. 

“Oh my god,” he heard Hoseok whisper from his left, and Hyungwon looked up at his hyung and then slowly trailed his eyes towards whatever had caught the elder’s attention. What he saw seemed more painful than his back, which had momentarily been forgotten. The demon had fallen to the floor, writhing in pain. White patterns that seemed like ink appeared on his skin and swirled around as if it were its own entity. The demon was clearly trying to suppress his cries of pain, as Hyungwon could hear a hissing, sizzling sound coming from his body. 

“It’s burning him!” Jooheon cried out.

“Someone, do something,” Minhyuk’s words were filled with tears, as he scrunched himself into a ball, looking away because it was too painful to watch.

Hyungwon, without much thought, stood and ran over to Changkyun and got on the floor next to the writhing body. His large, thin hands hovered over the body, unsure of what to do or how to help. Finally, after a few more seconds the white marks slowly vanished, leaving Changkyun with untouched skin. Only the sound of people’s whimpers and sniffling noses could be heard, alongside Changkyun’s ragged breathing. The sharp pain in Hyungwon’s back was slowly starting to come back after the adrenaline rush. 

  
  


Eventually, Changkyun opened his eyes which were now red. He weakly looked over at Hyungwon, who was still hovering awkwardly over the demon. 

“That’s why I can’t hurt you,” Changkyun croaked. “For as long as I am under a contract to protect you, I cannot go against the contract intentionally, or I suffer severe consequences. It wasn’t always that way. A very long time ago…” Changkyun slowly sat up, “A very long time ago, this system was put into place because there were some very bad demons signing contracts and doing what they pleased with the other party once it was signed.” He straightened his back and stretched. 

“Ah, I really hate that,” he sighed, and then looked back at Hyungwon. “How is your back feeling?” Hyungwon shrugged.

“It hurts. I’m bleeding,” Hyungwon moved his torso a little bit and whimpered. 

“I’m sorry,” the redhead grimaced. Hyungwon shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry to put you through that. That was horrible,” he whispered and looked down. The pain in his back started to grow, but he didn’t want to complain, not after what he just saw. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked into Changkyun’s red eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, before Changkyun sighed and stood up. He held out a hand to Hyungwon, who hesitated before he tentatively took it. Once he was on his feet again, he looked around at his members. Hyunwoo stood up and left the room. Jooheon let his tears fall into his lap silently as he looked down. Kihyun was rubbing the back of Minhyuk, who was also visibly shaken by the event. Hoseok hadn’t moved, but was crying as well.

“That was horrible to see,” the second oldest member finally said, through sniffles and a shaky voice. 

“Now do you understand and trust that I won’t hurt you?” Changkyun pouted, which would have been hilarious in any other context, considering he was an all-powerful demon. Yet, after just witnessing what they had, nobody laughed. Before anybody could answer, Hyunwoo came back into the dining area carrying a first aid pack. He looked at Hyungwon expectantly, who wandered back to his chair.

“I need you to take your shirt off,” the eldest member stated. Hyungwon took it off without a word. The moment Hyunwoo saw the bleeding marks on his dongsaeng’s back, a hissed escaped through his gritted teeth.

  
  


“Did you really need to hurt him this badly?” The elder asked, with a distinct lack of malice in his voice. Admittedly, the scratch marks weren’t big, but they were deep. Changkyun peered at the damage and groaned.

“No wonder the punishment lasted for as long as it did. Your bodies are so fragile- I didn’t mean to go that deep. I’m sorry, Hyungwon.” Changkyun suddenly seemed tired for the first time since Hyungwon had met him. The demon rubbed his temples and let out a long sigh. 

“It hurts, but I’ve been through worse,” Hyungwon shrugged, which caused another small wave of pain. The tallest member leaned on the table as Hyunwoo tended to his wounds. The others were silently calming down and Changkyun stood, looking truly awkward for the first time. 

“Alright, well…I guess- ” Changkyun paused and looked at Hyungwon.

“We can go ahead and check for hell-beings? If you’re up to it, but I highly suggest we do this now.” Hyungwon turned to look at Minhyuk, with a clear question written on his face.

“It didn’t really hurt,” Minhyuk told him. “It didn’t feel great, but it didn’t hurt.” The model nodded his head and then looked back at the demon. Changkyun nodded in understanding, closing his eyes and opening them again to reveal the blood red that Hyungwon was starting to not be so shocked by.

The redhead stepped forward and placed a hand on Hyungwon’s bare chest. Hyungwon kept his eyes locked on the red orbs, and for a moment it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Hyungwon wanted to pin him to a wall and fight for dominance, and yet equally wanted to caress the angles of the strong jawline and sharp nose that seemed so close to him now. Before Hyungwon could act on either impulse, an uncomfortable heat pooled in his chest and he started to look down, but a strong hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look back up at him.

“Don’t look,” Changkyun grumbled, as he continued his work. Minhyuk was right, this didn’t feel good. It felt as though his chest had a heating pad taped to it in the middle of summer. Finally, after some time both of Changkyun’s hands were visible to the vocalist. They were completely empty. Hyungwon looked around in confusion. 

“Where is it?” He asked.

“There wasn’t anything,” Changkyun mumbled and stepped back. “They’re probably just normal dreams- or nightmares, or whatever you want to call them. I can’t help you.” Hyungwon stared at the demon incredulously and was about to open his mouth, until the leader spoke.  
  


“I think you should leave, please, Changkyun,” the low voice said kindly, but still with authority. Hyungwon heard Hyunwoo sigh from behind him. “We have to get ready for dance practice. Hyungwon, you aren’t hurt too bad, are you? You might want to take it easy today.” All of the members were suddenly focused on him with concern in their eyes, which made Hyungwon squirm. He shrugged.

“I’m okay, thanks hyung. I promise I’ll tell you if it gets worse.” Hyungwon put his shirt on. “Thank you for try- ” Hyungwon turned to thank the demon, only to find that he wasn’t there.


	8. Honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun has to come to the rescue again, and this time it's an even more dangerous situation.

He was tired, sure. But when was he not? He’s an idol. Tired is his perpetual state of being. It wasn’t much surprise that he wasn’t able to get much sleep after what he saw the previous day. Nevertheless, he was used to the exhaustion. Hyungwon woke up as a hand grabbed his arm and shook him awake, and immediately he could feel heavy bags under his eyes.

“Get up, we need to head to the studio.” Kihyun’s voice drifted over him. The tallest member sighed and reluctantly opened his eyes. 

“Alright,” Hyungwon groaned. He sat up and watched Kihyun scurry off before slowly standing up and stretching. He had taken a shower after yesterday’s dance practice so he skipped one this morning, knowing full well that he would get sweaty and gross today. He threw on dark grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt before heading out. The other members didn’t seem much better off than he did in terms of sleep. Everyone had dark circles under their eyes. Minhyuk and Jooheon, in particular, looked like they could barely keep their eyes open. The group ate breakfast in complete silence, as the disturbing image of Changkyun writhing on the floor played in their heads. One by one, they washed their dishes and headed out to the studio. Before Hyungwon was able to leave, he heard a voice call out behind him.

  
  


“Wait for me,” the leader called out, as Hyungwon put his hand on the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder at the other man and waited as Hyunwoo grabbed his water bottle. The two left together. Hyungwon couldn’t help but keep an eye out for the demon. He left before the vocalist could properly thank him. 

“Hyungwon,” the oldest member called out to grab his attention. The model let out a hum of acknowledgment as they walked towards their destination. 

“What’s up hyung?” Hyungwon replied.

“About yesterday…” Hyunwoo trailed off as he thought about his words. “Why didn’t you mention that you’ve been having bad dreams?” Hyungwon scratched his head awkwardly.

“Well, Minhyuk-hyung sort of knew. He caught me in the middle of one of my dreams and asked me about it, but I-” How could Hyungwon explain himself? If it wasn’t Changkyun and it wasn’t another hell-being, was it his own imagination? What could he tell Hyunwoo if he himself didn’t understand? He rubbed his temples as the signs of a headache began slowly creeping up on him. “It’s embarrassing. They aren’t really that bad- the dreams, I mean. I… I just uh…” Hyungwon sighed. Maybe if he just told somebody, then it would go away. He probably wasn’t the only one in the dorm who has ever had a sex dream.

  
  
  


“They’re sex dreams, hyung,” Hyungwon whined in embarrassment, as he felt heat flood his face. Hyunwoo stopped in his tracks and Hyungwon followed suit. The younger man stared holes into Hyunwoo’s white sneakers.

“Sex… dreams?” The words rolled around the elder’s mouth as if he were trying to taste them. He burst out laughing and Hyungwon’s head shot up. “Hyungwon, why would you think a demon was haunting you just because you had some sex dreams?” He didn’t think it was possible, but suddenly his face felt even hotter. Now that Hyunwoo had said it out loud it sounded ridiculous. They all caught each other doing embarrassing things over the years, including masturbating or watching porn, so why was Hyungwon freaking out over a few sex dreams? 

“Well they were about  _ him _ so I thought-”

“They were about Changkyun?” Hyunwoo asked in amusement. The younger member pouted.

“Yes,” he replied. Hyunwoo smiled and pinched Hyungwon’s cheek. 

“Ah, you’re so cute. I know that I’m not into men but even I can admit how attractive he is. Just  _ please  _ for my sake, don’t actually sleep with him,” Hyunwoo pleaded, and Hyungwon rolled his eyes. He started walking towards the Starship building and almost made it to the entrance before he saw a car pull up too quickly. The door to the black shiny convertible was thrown open, and Managers Hongsik and Dukjoon ran into the building as if their lives depended on it. 

  
  
  


Hyunwoo looked over at Hyungwon for a moment before the two burst into a sprint and ran to the fourth floor where their studios are. They followed the Managers through the door of the practice room. The first thing Hyungwon saw was Minhyuk crying while Jooheon hugged him. Jooheon was also crying. The next thing that Hyungwon noticed was the fact that the mirror wall was cracked, and in some areas completely shattered. Kihyun was on the floor shaking and over him was- Hyungwon didn’t know how it wasn’t the first thing he saw. Two beautiful wings stretched out gracefully. The feathers that Hyungwon had only caught a glimpse of before. The soft black fringe with white tips spread in a protective manner. The man attached to the wings was standing with his back towards Hyungwon, but the tallest couldn’t see what his attention was aimed at. All he could see was that Changkyun was bleeding through his white silk shirt. The blood crept down his back and down his arms. 

He stepped forward and began wrestling with- well, his wings were in the way so Hyungwon couldn’t tell. All he saw were grey hands with unnaturally long fingers and sharp claws wrapped around Changkyun’s small but firm triceps. A horrifying screech came out from what Hyungwon could only assume was some demonic creature, and the sharp nails burrowed into Changkyun’s skin. Changkyun let out a cry of pain before a burst of this black light pulsed throughout the room. Hyungwon saw movement in the mirror, and he almost dropped to the floor with what he saw. The creature was humanoid, in a way. Yet he was wrong. His limbs were too long, as if he had been stretched. His eye sockets were empty, and he had no hair. Hyungwon stumbled backwards, his heart feeling as if he was running a marathon.

Changkyun started talking in a language that Hyungwon had never heard before, and a few seconds later, a shriek coming from the other side of the demon pierced through the room. There was a small burst of light, and then nothing. A cold silence permeated the air before Changkyun fell to his knees, inhaling and exhaling with long, shuddering breaths as his wings folded and seemed to dissolve into his back. Hyungwon forced his eyes away from the demon and towards Kihyun, whom Hyunwoo had taken into his arms. Hyungwon saw Hoseok talking to the managers with tears running down his face. He made his way over to Hoseok, his knees weak with fear.

  
  


“It came out of nowhere, we were just practicing choreography and suddenly…” Hoseok looked over to where Hyungwon’s blind spot had previously been. Hyungwon’s eyes followed and led him to a corner where a large chunk of the wall was damaged. “It- It came straight for Kihyun. I don’t know why.” Hoseok’s quiet voice cracked, and another stream of tears flowed down his cheeks. Hyungwon quietly stepped forward and wrapped his long arms around the older man, holding on tight. 

“Hyung, it’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay,” Hyungwon said. Although, quite frankly, Hyungwon wasn’t too sure about that. The members left by pairs, as the managers stayed behind. It had crossed his mind that he should make sure Changkyun would be okay, but he figured that Changkyun was a lot stronger than them, so he was probably going to be just fine. He had to focus on his family first.

  
  
  


The moment they got back to their dorms, Hyunwoo asked Kihyun what he wanted to do.

“I want to rest for a little, but can we go to practice later?” he whimpered. Hyunwoo nodded and shot Minhyuk a look that clearly said  _ go with him _ . The rest of the members sat down on the couch, most of them still shaking. Hyunwoo coughed.

“Hoseok, do you think you can tell us what happened?” Hyunwoo asked patiently. Hoseok had stopped crying a few minutes ago, but his eyes were still puffy, and his eyelashes were still wet. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes again and stared at the floor as he spoke.

  
  


“We were just practicing some moves while we waited for you two. Things were pretty solid for a few minutes, but then the door opened. We all thought it was you, but it wasn’t.” Hoseok swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing harshly. “It sort of looked human, but it was wrong. The arms were too long, and the body looked… stretched? I mean- maybe you saw it.” 

“Yeah… we saw a little bit,” Hyungwon managed to say.

“It was horrible,” Jooheon whispered. “It ran at Kihyun-hyung, and it almost grabbed him, but suddenly Changkyun was there, and he pushed Kihyun out of the way before-” his voice broke, and the rapper started crying again.

“It seemed like it was focused on Kihyun,” Hoseok explained, furrowing his brow in thought. 

“Why? Did he talk to that thing?” Hyunwoo questioned. Hoseok shook his head but didn’t say anymore. Hyunwoo clapped and stood up.

“Alright, well we are going to give it an hour and then we need to go back and actually practice. Vocal line has lessons at 4 and Jooheon you have a lesson at 5. I know we’re all shaken, but Monbebe is relying on us and we can’t disappoint them no matter what.” Everyone agreed and soon found themselves checking in on Kihyun, who had quickly curled around Minhyuk. The two weren’t sleeping, and Kihyun smiled softly before stating that he would be ready in 30 minutes. 

  
  


\---------------

The day was long, but some semblance of normalcy returned to the men slowly as they danced and sang their hearts out. They sauntered into the dorm at 1:46 in the morning, as Hyungwon noted from the clock hanging on the wall near the entrance. It was very quiet, and suddenly the nervous energy from that morning stifled the air once more. Hyungwon stepped into the shower as fast as he could. He didn’t seek physical affection as often as some of his band members, but he still needed it occasionally and he knew that tonight would be one of those nights. He grew increasingly worried about Kihyun, so after his shower, he slipped into the freshly-showered Kihyun’s bed and wrapped his arms around the other vocalist. 

\-----------------

Several more days went by, and Hyungwon noticed that he hadn’t seen Changkyun once. He briefly wondered if Changkyun was okay, but he shrugged it off. Changkyun was a demon, he knew how to take care of himself. One evening, he was craving some chips, so he called out to his group that he would be right back. He grabbed the keys and his wallet, as well as a mask and hat before leaving. It was fairly late out, but Seoul was still bustling, so Hyungwon made sure to keep his face hidden as best he could. He entered the store, bought his chips, and exited, but as he did so, a familiar flash of red hair entered his peripherals. He looked over in surprise to see Changkyun watching him with a blank expression. The demon was wearing an extravagant gold shirt, tucked into black slacks. 

  
  


Hyungwon blinked slowly at him before looking around. He crossed the street swiftly and made his way over to the demon.

“Hi,” Hyungwon said, politely bowing. Changkyun bowed his head back.

“Sup,” Changkyun said, although Hyungwon couldn’t tell if the curtness was in his head or not. 

“Umm,” Hyungwon played with the bag of chips in his hand, the crinkles feeling particularly loud to him, “Long time no see. Well- I guess it’s only been eight days, but still…” he finished awkwardly, looking down at the dark brown eyes, that held a tightness that Hyungwon had never seen in them before.

“Well, that’s what all of you want, right?” There was no humor or warmth in his tone. Hyungwon noticed that his posture wasn’t relaxed, and his muscles seemed tense. Hyungwon creased his eyebrows. 

“What?” he asked, completely thrown off by Changkyun’s behavior. The demon closed his eyes and sighed.

  
  


“Just go back to the dorm, Hyungwon. I’ll keep an eye out and make sure you don’t get hurt, since you  _ stupidly  _ decided to leave by yourself,” he chastised.

  
  


“Are you mad at me?” Hyungwon tilted his head to the side, and with a sudden rush of courage he stepped forward, and the redhead visibly tensed even more. The demon narrowed his eyes.

“Go. Home.” but Hyungwon wasn’t having any of it. He didn’t like leaving things, and he didn’t like people being upset with him. He had always preferred apologizing for wrongdoings if he felt like he had made a mistake. Hyungwon crossed his arms and stepped even closer to the demon, as if it were a challenge.

“No, if I did something then you need to tell me so I can apologize,” he said stubbornly. Changkyun clenched his teeth together momentarily before rolling his eyes.

  
  


“I don’t understand what the big deal is. You all expressed your discomfort in being around me, so I am protecting you from a distance. You’re the one coming and talking to me right now. I don’t know why, when just the other week you were accusing me of corrupting your dreams.”

“I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have freaked out over a couple of sex dreams.” Hyungwon put as much sincerity into his expression as he could muster, hoping that Changkyun would be able to feel it. Changkyun bit his lip, and the black-haired man watched as it slowly puffed out from behind his teeth. 

  
  
  


“What do you want from me?” Changkyun muttered quietly, as he looked down at the ground. “I’m fulfilling my side of the contract, so what do you want from me?” Hyungwon felt a strange pang in his heart at the words that reached his ears. He suddenly felt an immense sadness, so he reached out and placed his hand firmly on Changkyun’s tricep, but the demon flinched and backed away hissing. Hyungwon withdrew his hand immediately and looked at Changkyun in shock.

“Changkyun, are you still wounded?” Changkyun let out a low, animalistic growl towards Hyungwon and grabbed the model’s wrist as he walked in the direction of the dorm.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” the demon hissed, dragging the vocalist along helplessly. 

“W-wait, Changkyun-” Hyungwon tried to pull away, but he found Changkyun’s grip to be too strong.

“Please-” Changkyun ignored the cry as he continued through the city. After almost a minute of struggling, Hyungwon hit Changkyun over the head with his bag of chips, causing the demon to stop in his tracks, which in turn caused Hyungwon to run into him. Changkyun tensed as the other made contact with him, and he let go of the thin and bony wrist. He swung around.

  
  


“What, Hyungwon?” Changkyun growled. 

“Why aren’t you talking to me? Are you hurt? You are, aren’t you. Changkyun, come inside, let me see how bad it is. D-do you need a hospital?” Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“I’m not human. I’m pretty sure the doctors would figure that out fairly quickly. That demon’s nails were poisonous, so it’s taking a lot longer for me to heal. I’ll be  _ fine, _ but you need to go home.” Hyungwon shook his head and grabbed Changkyun by the wrist.

  
  


“It’s rude not to accept.”

“It’s rude to leave someone alone cut up and bleeding,” Changkyun shot back quickly. The words didn’t hit Hyungwon at first, but then his heart sank.

“I- I thought that you would be fine, since you’re a demon. I didn’t think-”

“Yeah, you didn’t think. It’s fine. We aren’t friends. I don’t even know why it pisses me off,” Changkyun grumbled, as he finally allowed himself to be led by Hyungwon.

“No, we aren’t friends,” Hyungwon sighed. “But that doesn’t mean we should just abandon you when you’re hurt. You’re protecting us. I’m so sorry.” And with that, the two continued their journey to the dorm in silence.


	9. I'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon apologizes for treating Changkyun the way he has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last couple of weeks for my school semester so the chapters might be a tiny bit shorter until then. Anyways, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Hyungwon didn’t let go of Changkyun’s wrist for the duration of the walk back to the dorm. They weaved in and out of crowds. At one point Changkyun mentioned he could fly ten times faster than Hyungwon could walk, but the taller man pointedly ignored it. The two made their way up the stairs, and Hyungwon only let go of the demon once they reached the front door. When he opened the door, the lights were completely turned off. It seemed that everyone was asleep, since the only sounds echoing through the dark were a floor fan by the couch that was turned on, as well as the faintest sound of Jooheon snoring in his room. He looked back at Changkyun, and something felt different suddenly. The air felt thick, but with what he didn’t know. All he knew was that the light from a streetlamp was hitting his eyes so beautifully, and it created a softness that he hadn’t seen in the demon before.

“Come in,” Hyungwon whispered. For some reason, the feeling in the air made him want to keep his voice quiet so he didn’t break…whatever this feeling was. Changkyun glided in gracefully and closed the door almost soundlessly behind him. Without thinking about it, Hyungwon wrapped his long fingers around Changkyun’s slender wrist once more and gently led him to his bedroom. Without words, Hyungwon found that Minhyuk wasn’t in the room. He must have been sleeping with one of the other members, Hyungwon gathered. He silently turned the light on and guided Changkyun to his bed. The redhead sat down slowly, as he stared at Hyungwon’s face with an expression that Hyungwon couldn’t decipher. 

The vocalist looked Changkyun in the eye as he whispered, “I’ll be right back.” He then turned and left the room, traveling with light footsteps into the bathroom to grab the large first aid kit that had to be used too many times for the idols, and came back to his room to find that Changkyun hadn’t moved. They made eye contact again, and Hyungwon felt as though the breath had been taken from his lungs momentarily.

  
  
  


Hyungwon held up the first aid kit awkwardly. Changkyun made no move to refuse or leave, so Hyungwon swallowed and grabbed a chair. He placed the chair right in front of Changkyun and sat down on it, putting the first aid kit on the floor before sitting up straight again. Changkyun continued to stare at the vocalist who then reached out and started unbuttoning the golden shirt that sparkled underneath the harsh light. First button. Second button. Third button. Each button was slowly undone and Hyungwon found that it was suddenly too much to look Changkyun in the eye. As the shirt opened up, it revealed puncture wounds, scrapes, and gashes that were clearly working on healing, but not quite there yet. It was much worse than Hyungwon thought. The cuts were raised, red, and angry, and there were a lot of them. The puncture wounds created dark red holes in his skin, and it appeared as if there was no spot left untouched. A small gasp left Hyungwon’s lips.

Once he finished unbuttoning the shirt, he forced himself to look at the redhead, who once again made absolutely no movements, just looked at Hyungwon with an indecipherable expression. After waiting a few moments, Hyungwon realized that Changkyun really wasn’t going to do anything, so he lightly grabbed each side of the opening of the shirt and slowly slid it down the surprisingly muscular shoulders. The smooth skin was blemished and torn from the scratches. There was no blood anymore, but the scratches and puncture wounds were still angry.

Changkyun moved only to allow Hyungwon to completely take his shirt off. The vocalist did so and then placed it gently on the bed next to the demon. He looked up and saw Changkyun still watching him.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Hyungwon quietly broke the silence.

“I’m simply curious,” Changkyun replied. Hyungwon wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but he nodded all the same and bent down to retrieve his kit. He grabbed a couple of disinfectant wipes and a bottle of scar ointment, and placed the extra wipe and the bottle in his lap before he tore open the package of the first wipe. 

“Curious about what?” Hyungwon asked.

“What you’re doing. You know I’ll heal and that my wounds aren’t infected. I’m also not going to scar. I don’t scar.” 

“I know,” The vocalist replied. “I just…this is the only way I know how to apologize for leaving you there. This is what I should have done that day. This is my way of showing you that I’m being genuine. Do you not want me to?” He looked at the demon cautiously, fiddling with the disinfectant wipe in his hands. Changkyun sighed.

  
  


“No, it’s not that I mind. It’s just that…well, to be honest, a human has never done anything like this for me. Ever. Not only that, but you’re doing this because you feel guilty. I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty, I was just a little hurt. If you’re really repulsed by me- which I know you are- then your guilt must be strong for you to feel the need to do this.” The demon explained all this in somewhat of a monotonous tone, but every now and then his voice would crack, and Hyungwon could hear the hurt. Hyungwon reached towards the bare chest with the wipe and slowly started working through the healing gashes.

  
  


“You said that it’s taking longer for you to heal because of the poison. Did the poison hurt really badly?” Hyungwon knew it was probably a stupid question, but he wanted to talk. He wanted to hear Changkyun talk. 

“Yes,” Changkyun stated bluntly but softly. “Demons aren’t known to be very fragile, but there are certain methods ione could use if they really wanted to hurt us. Things they could do.” Changkyun’s sparkling eyes caught Hyungwon’s again, and for a moment the vocalist ceased his movements, his hands pressing onto Changkyun’s chest as they stared at each other.

“Admittedly, I didn’t expect for demons to have emotions or feel pain. When I read anything about them in Jooheon’s bible it just seemed so-”

“The bible got a lot of things wrong. I mean, it got a lot of things right too. But especially when it comes to my kind, it got a lot wrong. Did you know I used to be an angel?” Hyungwon’s eyes widened at this.

“That’s why I have some white on my wings. I volunteered to be a demon because as a demon, it’s my job to absorb sin and the darkness in souls, so that I can save as many people as possible. Yes, a lot of hell-beings are bad. I know you might not really understand what I mean, but I’m here to help humans, not to hurt them,” Changkyun explained, with a slight bitterness to his voice. 

The silence dragged on, and Hyungwon continued his ministrations on Changkyun’s chest. His long fingers lightly glided over the raised skin. He slowly massaged the ointment into the demon’s markings, and moved his way up to his sharp, angular collarbones and broad shoulders. Hyungwon was careful not to look at Changkyun’s face because…he wasn’t sure why, but felt that something would be different for him if he did. 

“I’m not repulsed by you,” Hyungwon whispered, his breath ghosting against Changkyun’s beaten skin. Another minute went by before Changkyun cleared his throat. It was only then that Hyungwon realized he had been tracing light circles on Changkyun’s slender neck with his thumbs since he last spoke. Hyungwon started to pull away but Changkyun grabbed his wrists before he could get very far. Finally, the model looked up into the red irises, and he could feel it immediately. He was attracted to Changkyun. It wasn’t love, that much he knew. He didn’t know the demon, after all, but it was something that made it feel like his air was restricted, and his heart was about to burst.

“Please don’t pull away,” Changkyun whispered, as soon as his fingers encircled Hyungwon’s tiny wrist. A confused look flashed across the demon’s features, as if even he hadn’t expected himself to act in such a way. Hyungwon’s breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed. Their faces were mere inches apart. Changkyun’s breath traced its feathery touches across Hyungwon’s face. Changkyun let go and looked away.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Changkyun sighed nervously. Hyungwon paused for a moment before gently placing his hands back on the man’s neck and continued drawing circles into the skin. Changkyun closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, his shoulders visibly dropping in relaxation. If anyone asked Hyungwon why he did what he did next, he would say, in all honesty, that he didn’t know. It might have had to do with the tension in the room, or seeing the demon truly relaxed for the first time, but he leaned forward and lightly traced his chapped lips across one particularly bad cut on his neck. The demon gasped slightly, but made no move to stop the black-haired man. Hyungwon closed his eyes and just allowed himself to feel Changkyun’s marked skin underneath his lips. 

  
  


“Will you forgive me?” Hyungwon breathed, his lips moving across the redhead’s skin. A beat.

“Forgive you for what, Hyungwon?” Changkyun asked back, still speaking in whispers.

“For leaving you alone that day. Will you forgive me?” Another longer beat. 

“There’s nothing to forgive. We aren’t friends, remember?” Somehow Changkyun’s voice sounded slightly pained, as he said the same words he’d said before. Hyungwon kissed the cut on his neck and pulled away to look back into the red eyes.

  
  


“Do you want to be friends? I didn’t think you’d want to be.”

Changkyun bit his lower lip nervously, but continued to hold eye contact.

“I’ve never had human friends before,” he chuckled. “Something about you- about all of you- makes me want to take care of you. Contract aside.” Hyungwon smiled at this. Changkyun continued, “I can try being friends…I guess. I don’t think the others will accept me, though.” 

Hyungwon drew his hands away from Changkyun’s neck where they had continued to trace patterns and put them back in his lap. 

“We can take it one step at a time,” the vocalist offered. 

“Okay…” Changkyun’s eyes noticeably flickered to Hyungwon’s lips, but he quickly looked away. “I should get going, Hyungwon. It’s late and you have to get up early tomorrow.” Hyungwon wanted to ask him to stay, but he thought against it. Changkyun was right, he did have to get up early tomorrow, and he knew that if he stayed up much later he wouldn’t be getting  _ any  _ sleep. He screwed the lid back onto the bottle of ointment and stood up. Changkyun stood up and his body tensed, as if he were debating something in his mind.

  
  


“Hey, are you-” but before Hyungwon could finish his sentence, Changkyun wrapped his arms around the thin man in a very awkward hug. Their bodies were a little too far apart for the hug to be comfortable, and Hyungwon had an inkling that the demon had never done this before. He smiled slightly at the cute awkwardness, and he hugged the demon back. Finally, the two pulled away from each other, and Changkyun bowed slightly.

“Thank you for tonight, Hyungwon. I- Nobody has ever taken care of me like that. It was… comforting.” The two smiled at each other before Changkyun left with a soft whisper of goodnight. That night, Hyungwon smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members find out why the hell-beings are starting to show more often.

The black-haired man smiled at the fans and waved as he walked past the large crowd of screaming women, girls, and men. He kept his pace fast, but reached out and tried to high five a couple of people whose eyes instantly lit up, and it seemed to create a small warmth within him, knowing that he could make people happy with something as simple as a high five. He continued with his bandmates down the street when he felt big strong arms wrapping around him and forcing him to sway side to side as he walked. Hyungwon looked behind him as best he could and smiled at Hoseok, whose smile could easily contest with the sun itself. Hoseok stopped moving Hyungwon’s body around like a ragdoll and simply hung his left arm around the taller man. 

“Don’t you think we did well today?” Hoseok beamed, full of energy. Hyungwon smiled and nodded. It had been 2 weeks since Changkyun had come over, and Monsta X had been so busy that Hyungwon hadn’t been able to talk to the group about treating the redhead better. Not that anything really came up. Sometimes late at night, Hyungwon would practice his dance moves when everybody else had left, and Changkyun would watch in the corner of the room before escorting him back. He wouldn’t stay the entire time though. Usually, the demon only came towards the last half hour or so because he still had the other members to look out for. 

Hyungwon wanted to talk to the group, but they were all at the beginnings of preparing for their next comeback some months down the road. Everybody was overworking themselves creating songs, coming up with choreography, doing interviews…Hoseok and Hyungwon had just finished recording an episode of Hello Counselor, and the members had come to meet them at the end of the recording. 

“Yes, I think it went well.” Hyungwon faced forward again and saw Changkyun walking alone nearby. He was always in the group’s peripherals but never really came close. Hyungwon opened his mouth to say something, but a nervous pit took root in his stomach.

What if they became angry at him for wanting to allow Changkyun to become closer? What if they thought he was disgusting for being attracted to a demon? What if Changkyun was just playing with him to get something from him? Hyungwon shook that last thought from his brain.  _ No _ , Hyungwon thought to himself. He needed to let that type of question go. The man had saved his life, Kihyun’s life,  _ all  _ of their lives. The wounds, that had healed for the most part, went to show just how serious Changkyun was about protecting them. 

  
  


And what was that about him being an angel? Hyungwon wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate. The group continued to their dorms, everyone except for Changkyun entering the building. Hyungwon breathed deep and figured that he owed it to Changkyun to try to talk to the others, even if he was afraid. The men filtered into the dorm and started lazing about, finally catching some sort of break.  _ It’s now or never _ , Hyungwon thought. He opened his mouth to call out, but there was a sudden rush of cold and Kihyun, who had been walking towards the couch, suddenly collapsed. 

The guys started running towards the pink-haired vocalist but before they could reach him the demon was by his side. He placed his large, thin hands lightly on Kihyun’s chest and paused. The room was still and everybody watched. After a few moment’s Changkyun stood up and looked around, his eyes blood red. 

He kneeled back down at Kihyun’s side and grabbed his left arm, carefully observing it. 

“Fuck,” the demon whispered, but everybody heard it loud and clear. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Hoseok cried out. Changkyun didn’t look up as he responded.

“Do you remember when we first met? That hell-being you encountered?” Everybody nodded, even though Changkyun was still observing Kihyun’s arm. 

“When hell-beings hunt, they typically mark their prey, so that other hell-beings know to back off in the event that the prey temporarily escapes. I don’t know if you remember, but it was about to feed on Kihyun before I got to it. It must have marked him at some point. Now, the mark is still there-” Changkyun slowly traced his fingers down Kihyun’s forearm, and swirls of what looked like terrible bruising appeared across the pale flesh. “-but other hell-beings can sense when the predator has died. That’s why the creature in the practice room went straight for Kihyun. He’s been marked, which makes hell-beings aware of their presence. It’s like, if I made a sign that said ‘extremely delicious samgyeopsal,’, you would probably be interested in trying it.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

  
  


“Why did he collapse?” Hyunwoo asked. “Is he going to…” his voice broke as he trailed off quietly, tears falling down the normally stoic leader’s cheeks. 

“He’s going to be fine. He’s asleep right now. The mark is not an easy fix, but I can break it- I think. I don’t know. I’ve never needed to before. It  _ is  _ fading, just not fast enough. Hell-beings are going to keep coming after him and the rest of you, and I can tell he passed out because some hell-being is closeby and trying to feed off of him. He’s just in a magically induced sleep.  _ That, _ at least, is an easy fix. Changkyun bent low, his lips almost touching Kihyun’s ear. He put his hand on Kihyun’s forehead, and Hyungwon noticed how his lips lightly grazed over Kihyun’s ear. Something bubbled up inside of him, and it didn’t feel good. He couldn’t quite place it, but it made him want to step forward and break them apart. He clenched his fists and tried to focus on Kihyun’s face. 

Before anyone knew it, Kihyun’s eyes fluttered open, and he groaned. Everybody, including Changkyun, breathed a sigh of relief. Minhyuk rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around him, as Changkun explained to him what had happened. As the demon spoke, Kihyun’s face grew paler and paler.

“So you mean to say that I’m putting everyone in danger just by being here?” Kihyun’s voice was small, but Minhyuk pushed his hair back and shook his head.

“No, no baby. You aren’t doing anything bad.” Minhyuk was quick to silence him as he stroked his fingers through the pink hair. 

“This is your fault.” Jooheon’s sharp voice pierced through the room. Everyone turned and looked at the rapper, who was staring Changkyun dead in the eye. 

“Oh?” Changkyun seemed unfazed by the exchange as he quirked an eyebrow up.

“How did you not see this immediately? Are you even that powerful then? Where is this hell-being that put Kihyun to sleep and why didn’t you do shit about it before Kihyun collapsed?” Jooheon stepped forward, clearly angry. Changkyun sighed and stood up.

“I didn’t see it because I didn’t look for it. Things keep coming for him though, so I had to figure out why. I assume the moment that I arrived the hell-being fled. I’m trying to keep my distance for your comfort, so excuse me if it takes a couple of seconds to get here. If you’re questioning my power, I’m willing to prove myself by killing all of you before you can even say ‘sorry.’” Every word was slow, even, and deliberate, as Changkyun slowly moved forward towards Jooheon, like a panther hunting its prey.

  
  


“Are you threatening us?” Hoseok frowned. Changkyun stopped his movement and looked towards Hoseok. 

“Do I need to show you, once again, what happens if I hurt one of you? Once wasn’t enough?” 

“Then why would you say something like that?” Hyunwoo added.

“Because he’s pissing me off.” Changkyun narrowed his eyes at the rapper. “If you’d let me stay by your side, things would be a lot faster. I can’t sense danger as easily from a distance.”

“Okay, Okay.” Hyungwon put his arms up and stepped forward. “Jooheon, Changkyun is trying to help us. He’s saved our lives multiple times. Did you even see how wounded he was after the last fight? He’s doing his best, but he has a point. He can’t help us if we don’t keep him nearby.” Jooheon shook his head.

“Hyung-,” he was clearly trying to keep his voice even= “demons are  _ evil _ . We can’t just trust-”

“He used to be an angel, though,” Hyungwon admitted. This took Jooheon aback, but he quickly recovered.

“So? That just means that he did something wrong. That gives me even less of an inclination to trust him.” Changkyun heaved a loud sigh. 

“I should go,” the demon said casually. “Don’t worry about it, Hyungwon.” The two looked at each other, and Hyungwon suddenly felt the need to hug the other. 

“Wait, are you guys friends now or something?” Minhyuk asked, no hint of malice in his voice.

“Yeah, we’re friends now.” Hyungwon smiled lightly and looked around cautiously to gauge people’s reactions. 

  
  


“Hyungwon, you can’t be serious,” Kihyun objected. “We’re idols. You know we have to be careful with-”

“I know, hyung. But please trust me. I trust Changkyun and-”

“Kihyun,” The demon interrupted loudly. “We will fix the problem, don’t worry. For now, I’m going to leave.” He held his hand out, palm facing Kihyun, and whispered some words. Nothing seemed to happen, but Changkyun put his arm down and said, “I’ve temporarily muted the mark. I’ll do it every day until the mark is gone. I’ll try to think of a way to get rid of it, but for now that’s all I can do. I’ll go explain this to Hongsik.” He looked around with a blank expression. “You’re welcome, by the way.” And with that, he was gone. There was a moment of silence before Hyungwon spoke up.

“I love you all so much, but I am pretty disappointed. I thought we were better than this. I mean, what would Monbebe think if they saw us treating him like this? Demon or no demon?” His voice sounded resigned even to his own ears. 

“I’m going out to talk to Changkyun and apologize for your behavior. I hope that you will apologize to him too. I think he’s proven himself plenty at this point.” Hyungwon shook his head, and glad that he still had all of his outside wear on, he simply walked out. 

  
  


He continued down the path towards the studio when a young woman walked up to him, shyly tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. She had long, shiny black hair with cute, choppy bangs. Her face was round and soft, and her skin was flawless. 

“Excuse me, but I’m a big fan.” Her voice made his head swim. He was so enraptured by the sweet voice he wanted to bathe in it forever. “Could I get an autograph?” She giggled shyly. Hyungwon nodded silently. He couldn’t form coherent thoughts, all he could think of was the beautiful woman in front of him.

“Thank you so much,” she half-whispered and put her hand on Hyungwon’s arm lightly. An electric current seemed to buzz through him, and all he could think of was  _ I love you _ . The girl smiled knowingly and leaned up on her tippy-toes to whisper in his ear.

“I think you want to follow me, don’t you?” Hyungwon didn’t respond, so she leaned back and tried again. “Don’t you love me, Hyungwon?” And he  _ did _ . He didn’t know who she was, but he loved her with all of his heart, and he knew he would do anything for her.

“Yes,” he breathed out. He leaned down to kiss her, but she giggled and held her fingers to his lips.

“Not right now, baby. Let’s go to my place and then you’ll get a kiss. Come now,” she said sweetly, and Hyungwon wanted to get on his knees and beg her to keep talking so that he could listen to that voice forever. She beckoned him with her finger and began walking. Hyungwon followed, his body buzzing, and his mind set only on her.


	11. I Do Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon met a girl

Hyungwon followed the woman. He didn’t even know her name, but that didn’t even cross his mind. There was nothing in his mind except for her. Not Monbebe. Not Monsta X. Not Changkyun. He wasn’t even aware of his surroundings, and it was as if he had tunnel vision, zoned in only on the woman in front of him. He could feel himself getting riled up as he watched her hips sway, and he imagined her on top of him, riding him. Him going down on her. Anything to give her pleasure. She led him to a taxi, and the two rode together for a few minutes until they reached a house. The woman reached over and caressed Hyungwon’s cheek, and he almost came right then and there. 

“Be a dearie and pay the driver for me, won’t you?” she asked. Hyungwon nodded and got out his wallet. He handed the man his card and took it back once the transaction was complete. The two got out, but Hyungown paid no attention to what the house even looked like. The woman opened the door for him, and the moment the front door was closed again, with a shocking amount of power, the woman grabbed Hyungwon’s shoulders and pushed him to his knees. He didn’t fight back.

“My name is Sang. You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you? Otherwise, I might not think you love me.” She pouted, and it made Hyungwon want to cry and beg for forgiveness, even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. He looked up at her, and she leaned down so that their noses were touching. “Oh Hyungwon, baby. I’m going to fuck you and feed on you until there is nothing left. But you can’t think of anything more than making me happy right now, can you? You’d die for me, wouldn’t you baby?” He giggled, and even though Hyungwon couldn’t quite comprehend the words, he smiled and nodded because making her happy was the most important thing in the world. She seemed pleased and finally closed the distance between the two of them.

  
  


Hyungwon had never tasted anyone so sweet, not that he had kissed many people, but it didn’t matter. His entire body was flooded with pleasure, and he groaned into Sang’s soft mouth. He swiped his tongue greedily across her bottom lip. Sang parted her lips to allow for entry, and Hyungwon tasted as much of her as he could. She tasted of everything delicious: sugar, cake, mochi. He felt fingers in his hair, and then a sharp tug as his head was forced back. He was panting harshly.

“Please,” he found himself begging. “Please, I’ll do anything,” he moaned as he stared into her dark eyes. She smiled and let go.

“Take your clothes off,” she ordered. Hyungwon stood on shaky legs and quickly stripped himself until he was completely naked. His cock hurt with how hard he was, precum dripping onto the hardwood floor. 

“Good boy,” Sang purred as she took her black dress off. The cloth slid to the floor, and she looked seductively at the vocalist. She motioned for Hyungwon to follow her, and so he did until they reached the bedroom. “Get on the bed,” she told him, and so he did. 

“ _ God _ , that stupid demon was always by your side. I couldn’t get him away but it finally worked,” she sang the final word, as she placed one knee on one side of Hyungwon and swung her other leg up until she was straddling him. Hyungwon traced as much of her body as he could with his hands. “Not that you would understand this, baby, but I’ve been so hungry for your soul ever since I caught wind of your friend’s mark last week.  _ God, _ I haven’t eaten a soul as beautiful as yours in such a long time.” She bent down and began leaving light kisses up and down Hyungwon’s slender throat. 

She kept talking, saying each phrase in between leaving kisses that became more and more hungry, “you know- I might end up- just for fun- eating the rest of your friends’ souls once I’m done with you. Maybe I’ll even show them- your body before- I make them beg me to let them- fuck me.” . Hyungwon could only moan and nod at what she was saying. He didn’t understand- not really. But, it didn’t matter, because he just felt  _ so good _ . 

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Changkyun was angry. He was angry at himself for taking this  _ stupid _ contract. He was angry at the managers for calling him in the first place. He was angry at Jooheon, Wonho, Hyunwoo, and the rest of them. They didn’t understand him, and they probably never would. He sighed and felt his power surging angrily through his body as he left the manager’s place, and in less than a minute he was back at the dorm. He perched himself up in the tree that he always waited in and settled down with a sigh. 

He could feel the anxious and angry energy coming from the dorm. He could feel Jooheon’s anger, Hyunwoo’s annoyance, Hoseok’s concern, Kihyun’s fear, Minhyuk’s sadness, and Hyungwon’s- wait. No that couldn’t be right. The demon sat up slowly and looked towards the dorm, trying to feel for Hyungwon’s energy, but there was nothing. Changkyun hopped down from the tree and- trying not to ramp up anyone’s anger even more- ran up to the door, and knocked the  _ human  _ way. The door opened and Jooheon’s face morphed into one of annoyance.

“What do you want?” he asked. 

“Where is Hyungwon?” Changkyun tried to keep the worry out of his voice, but he couldn’t help it. Hyungwon was the first and only human to ever care about his well being. Hyungwon took care of him and was the only one in the group who was on his side. If something happened to him- no, surely he was fine. Jooheon furrowed his brow.

“He said he was going to find you and talk to you. Maybe he arrived after you left?” He tilted his head in question and then proceeded to fish his phone out of his pocket. He dialed and placed the phone to his ear.

“Hello, Manager-nim. We were wondering if Hyungwon stopped by today…no? Oh, no reason, I think he wanted to talk to Changkyun but Changkyun’s here so I’ll just let him know. Okay, bye.” And with that, the rapper hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He shook his head. Changkyun ran his hands through his hair nervously. 

“I’ll go try and find him,” the demon looked to the ground and began walking away, but a hand lightly touched his shoulder and he turned back around.

  
  


“Hey, uh…” Jooheon looked down and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry. Look, I’m not really interested in being friends with you, but I don’t- we shouldn’t be treating you so poorly when you’re saving our lives. It wasn’t your fault- what happened with Kihyun.”

“I know it wasn’t,” Changkyun responded shortly. Jooheon opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. He did this a few more times before saying, “Uh…right, sorry. I just meant that it’s unfair that we were accusing you. I’m sorry. Hyungwon was right, it’s not like us to treat people the way we’ve treated you.” Jooheon bowed deeply. “From now on we will do our best to be civil.” Changkyun sighed. 

“I… It’s fine. Thank you,” he replied before looking around nervously. “I’m concerned though, especially since we never saw whichever hell-being put Kihyun to sleep. It could still be nearby so I think I should go find him.” Jooheon nodded.

“How can we help?” 

“Uh, call me if he comes back. I’m faster than all of you so I think I would be more useful out there while you stay here just in case he comes home. No need to panic yet, he could be practicing.” Jooheon nodded in agreement. They exchanged numbers quickly and then before Jooheon knew it, Changkyun was out in the city, searching for Hyungwon. He searched for the familiar, calming energy. He started at nearby convenience stores, then sped over to the studio, but he was nowhere to be found. 

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Hyungwon felt like he was on fire in the best way possible as Sang sucked and licked at the head of his cock. He writhed on the bed in pleasure as she bobbed her head shallowly. 

“P-please…mo- ah! More please,” he cried out. Sang gave one last kittenish lick before lifting her head.

“Awww, I will baby. I just love hearing you beg.” She lowered herself and wrapped her slick lips around his hardened member once again, this time completely enveloping his dick in its entirety as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He scrambled to grab on to something as he came in her mouth, screaming out her name.

“Mmmm,” She groaned as she drank up all of his cum. “Good, Hyungwon. Come here baby, let me feed.” She crawled over his body and grabbed his chin. She began kissing him, and something felt a little strange and uncomfortable in his chest, but it didn’t matter because he felt good and because Sang was happy.

  
  


\-------------------------------------

Changkyun dipped in and out of streets as he searched for the vocalist, but to no avail. He began to panic as he searched everywhere for him. At one moment, Changkyun was feeling the energy around an apartment complex, when a certain wave of energy washed over him from about 17 or 18 miles away. This energy. It was-  _ no _ . Changkyun screamed the word inside his own head.  _ No, no, no, no, no, please, God no. _ He took off towards the burst of energy as fast as he could.

  
  


\--------------------------------------

  
  


Hyungwon felt tired but his cock was hard again and,  _ fuck _ , he just needed to cum again so badly. The woman was now straddling him and lining him up with her entrance. When she sunk down, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and, for a moment, he couldn’t even think of his own name. 

“ _Fuck_ , I knew you’d be a good one,” Sang said mostly to herself, as she bounced up and down on his cock. Hyungwon grabbed her small hips and began thrusting up into her. Both of them were screaming in ecstasy, and it didn’t take much for Hyungwon to come a second time. Sang stopped her movement and leaned in to kiss him again. He felt the same weird sensation in his chest, this time more uncomfortable than the last, but he could still feel his cock immediately filling up again. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his mind, he knew that that should have been impossible- but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered to him anymore except Sang and the desperate need to come again. 

She continued to kiss him, and he became more and more tired, but he kept kissing back anyways. She slid off of his dick to lean forward and deepen the kiss, but moments later she was flung off of him and into the nearby wall.

“Sang!” He cried out in fear. The woman peeled herself out of the now broken wall and rolled her head to the side, cracking her neck. 

“ _ You _ ,” she hissed. Hyungwon followed her narrowed eyes and saw the red-headed demon, eyes red and wings spread out. 

Changkyun stepped forward, and in a flash tackled Sang and threw her into the wall again.

“No!” Hyungwon cried out and ran to Sang’s side. “Changkyun,” Hyungwon begged. “Don’t hurt her, please… I love her.” Changkyun bared his teeth.

“You don’t love her, Hyungwon. She’s making you think that.  _ Fuck _ , Hyungwon I should never have left the dorm. I’m so, so sorry.” Changkyun’s voice seemed sad but Hyungwon didn’t care. He had to protect Sang. Changkyun sighed and lifted Hyungwon up. The vocalist let him but found that once Changkyun dropped him off on the bed, he couldn’t stand up.

  
  


“Changkyun, please!” Hyungwon cried out. He wriggled around, but still, he couldn’t stand. 

Changkyun sighed and turned his attention back towards Sang. 

“He’s under my protection. Leave now and I won’t kill you.” The words sounded vaguely familiar, and Hyungwon remembered the warning that he had given the hell-being the first night they met. Sang snarled and ran at Changkyun. He grabbed her wrist and threw her, but this time she was prepared, hit the wall, and bounced right back, punching Changkyun in the jaw. Hyungwon’s vision was a little hazy because he was still so horny, and he could barely think straight. Even so, he thought he might have seen claws instead of fingernails on Sang’s small hands. It was confirmed when Sang pounced at the demon and landed a scratch on his arm, not deep enough to really do much, though, since Changkyun had side-stepped just in time. 

He lifted his hand at the woman and she flew backward into a different wall. She struggled and struggled and then smirked. She sent a wave of energy so strong that Hyungwon came again, he screamed and writhed helplessly on the bed. Changkyun dropped to his knees and began panting heavily. 

“That’s fine, demon. You wanna play rough? I like it rough,” she winked and dropped from the wall back onto the floor. Changkyun bit his lip and forced himself not to bend to her will, as much as he wanted to. He shook the lust from his mind and lunged, grabbing her by the throat and squeezing. She sent another wave of energy, and Hyungwon was just as horny as he was before he came for the first time that day. It was an odd combination- he couldn’t help but be at the mercy of the lust he was feeling, but at the same time, he feared desperately for Sang’s life.

  
  


“How dare you lay your filthy hands on him?” Changkyun choked through her energy, forcing himself to concentrate and battle off her energy with his own. “You succubi are nothing but lowly, disgusting hell-beings. You should have been wiped out ages ago.” Sang scratched at Changkyun until he had to let go and back off. She laughed. 

“As if you’re any better. Making contracts to fuck lonely people and give wealth to the poor. At least I get to fuck people without a contract. And I get to eat their yummy souls. You don’t even get anything out of it except absorbing their sins. It’s more fun to fill people up with sin if you ask me.” Changkyun growled and the two wrestled each other to the ground. 

The succubus sent out another wave of lust energy, and Hyungwon couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. Changkyun let out a small moan as well. He closed his eyes and backed up until his winged back hit a wall. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. He could feel heat coursing through his body as a pair of soft lips connected with his own. He moaned into the kiss and blindly grabbed a fistful of hair, allowing himself to deepen the kiss.

He roughly pushed the body onto the floor and let out an animalistic growl, before attacking the neck with bite marks that would easily bruise. He was about to rip his clothes off before he heard a whimper from his left side. He looked up, at first out of annoyance at the thought that someone interrupted him, but once he saw Hyungwon staring at him and the hell-being underneath him writhing on the bed his head cleared, and he remembered why he was there.  _ Hyungwon, fuck. _ He was still horny and tempted to rush to the bed and take the human right then and there, but he looked down and saw Sang with a smirk on her face.

“What’s the matt-” she began asking, but Changkyun sent out a powerful shockwave of energy at her, which cut her body up in many different places. 

“You bitch,” Changkyun hissed, as he pushed himself up and away from the hell-being. She sat up and sighed.

“Guess it takes a lot more to fully tame a demon. Don’t worry, soon you’ll be just like Hyungwon there,” she looked over to the man on the bed, stilling writhing out of desperation. “He’s been such a good boy for me. I rode his c-” 

“Agh!” Changkyun yelled in anger as he hurled another wave of forceful energy at her. This time, Sang leapt away just in time. 

“Oh? Don’t like hearing about how deep your boytoy fucked me?” She laughed loudly and leapt back at the demon, continuing the fight. She sent another wave of lustful energy, and Changkyun fell to his knees, but snapped out of it when he felt sharp claws at his throat. He looked up into Sang’s dark eyes and smiled as the succubus sent out another wave of energy. He moved his hands and grabbed onto Sang’s waist before moving forward and kissing her bare stomach. Sang visibly relaxed and withdrew her claws.

“Good boy,” she purred. “I’ll let you watch as I take your human, and then I’ll take you. How does that sound?” Changkyun continued his trail of hungry kisses on her smooth abdomen and then stood up slowly. Sang hummed to herself in contentment. With only a smirk as a warning, Changkyun stuck his hand into her chest and squeezed the black soul, causing her to shriek in pain. Finally, he felt the soul dissipate into a cloud of black smoke, and she slowly faded into smoke herself. He waited for all of the smoke to clear before he turned to the naked man on the bed. He released the force on Hyungwon’s legs so he could stand again.

“God, Hyungwon. I’m so sorry. I-”

“Changkyun, come here,” Hyungwon interrupted in a whiny voice that was a little bit unlike him. Changkyun cautiously walked to the man who sat up. The moment Changkyun got to the bed, Hyungwon shifted so that he was on his knees. He snaked his arms around the demon’s neck and kissed him hard. At first, Changkyun froze, but as he realized what was happening he pulled away. 

“Hyungwon, no. We can’t. You’re still feeling her effects.” Hyungwon placed his hands firmly on the back of Changkyun’s neck and looked him in the eye.

“P-please, Changkyun,” now that Sang wasn’t there, his head was a little bit clearer, but he still was so horny he couldn’t think straight. “Please I’ll do anything, but I’m  _ begging you _ to please fuck me.” Changkyun wanted to say no, he did. He probably should’ve said no, but Hyungwon was so sexy, and he understood that the amount of pure lustful energy in his body must have been uncomfortable from the strong waves of energy that the succubus had sent out.

“Hyungwon, listen to me. I need you to calm down for a second, concentrate, and think. I need you to really tell me it’s okay because I…I don’t want to hurt you. I already failed which is how you ended up here…I-”

Hyungwon cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yes, Changkyun. Please. I just- I need to cum and I want you to do it. And I want to make you cum too.” He leaned into Changkyun’s ear and whispered, “Please, make me feel good.”


	12. Mohae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being nearly killed by a succubus, Hyungwon begs Changkyun for something that Changkyun doesn't know if he can refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the smut tags really come in. I added some tags so please check those out. 
> 
> Also, I really want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading my work. This is the first time I'm really putting my writing out there and I know it's just fanfiction but I also write straight-up fiction and my dream is to be a published author someday. I feel like this is a good, fun starting place for me, so every kudos and comment and bookmark makes me warm^^ 
> 
> Love you Monbebe!

Hyungwon trailed his fingers down the slightly injured arms of the redhead before him. His eyes were hooded and glazed over, which just made something stir in Changkyun. He growled an animalistic growl, and every muscle in his body was screaming at him to leap forward and take the model as roughly as he could, after all, his head was still reeling from the succubus himself. Still, he held himself back and bit his lower lip, which clearly caught Hyungwon’s attention.

“Hyungwon, look, last time when I filled your head with those images- that was wrong, okay? You’re- you’re a kind person and I-”

“Changkyun, please fuck me,” Hyungwon whispered, as he began rubbing the demon’s hardening dick over his tight leather pants. “Please, I need your cock inside me  _ now _ . God, you don’t know what you’ve been doing to me? Ever since you got in my head that one time I can’t get you out. Do you know the things I’ve imagined?” He whispered seductively, but with a desperate tone laced into his voice. Changkyun closed his eyes, his willpower slipping. 

“T-tell me,” Changkyun groaned. The redhead kept still, scared of making Hyungwon uncomfortable, yet he couldn’t help but grind slightly into Hyungwon’s touch, matching the slow rhythm of his hand. Hyungwon didn’t respond immediately, as he nibbled on Changkyun’s bruised neck first.

“I dreamt about how you’d tie me up and make me beg for you. I would imagine you choking on my cock and making me choke on yours. I want it, I-” Hyungwon cut himself off and backed off slightly. His face was carved into an expression of realization and guilt and he took his hands off of Changkyun slowly. “Oh- I…” he furrowed his brow and looked around in confusion. Changkyun’s eyes fluttered open and observed Hyunwon in his horny but confused state. 

“I shouldn’t force you to do something you don’t want, Changkyun. Fuck- I’m just not in my right mind…” he trailed off. The pout on his gorgeous face pulled on something inside Changkyun, and suddenly the demon just wanted to give him everything.

“You’re  _ not  _ in your right mind, baby. That’s why as much as I want to take you-”

“You want to?” Hyungwon looked up with teary doe eyes. Changkyun’s eyes caressed every curve and dimple on Hyungwon’s naked body, and he swallowed thickly. 

“I do, so much. You have no idea how delicious you look right now,” he replied. “But you’re different from other humans, Hyungwon. We’re- we’re friends and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Hyungwon licked his lips and crawled back over to Changkyun shyly. 

“You won’t hurt me. I want you to fuck me. I won’t regret it.” He leaned forward and began mouthing at Changkyun’s clothed dick. The demon threw his head back and let out another loud moan. “I want this, please,” Hyungwon begged again before working his mouth even more vigorously on the redhead’s clothed dick, that was straining painfully in his pants now. The redhead sighed and raked his fingers through the black hair before sharply pulling Hyungwon’s head away, tilting it up by the hair so that Hyungwon was forced to look up. Hyungwon was already a lustful mess, with his unfocused eyes and drool dripping down his chin- and it was so  _ goddamn hot  _ that Changkyun pulled tighter on the man’s hair and growled.

“Do you like it rough, baby?” he snarled. Hyungwon tried to nod, but the grip on his hair was too tight. The pain that came from the hair-pulling was so delectable that Hyungwon let out a small whimper. Changkyun smirked and let the long hair go. He quickly and smoothly ripped his own shirt off and slid his pants off, revealing his dripping, veiny member. Hyungwon could feel himself salivate over the god-like body in front of him.

There were scratches and cuts, sure, but it didn’t matter because everything about Changkyun was sexy. He looked so thin with his clothes on but he was ripped. Fully developed muscles rippled beneath his skin and,  _ fuck _ , his dick looked so delicious it took effort not to shove the entirety of it down his throat right then and there. Hyungwon licked his lips and looked up into the beautiful red eyes staring back at him. His breath hitched when he saw the perfect features above him.

  
  


“Tell me what you want, baby.” Changkyun caressed his face softly. His thumb ran across the slick, plump lower lip glazed with drool. 

“Just… take me, Changkyun. I’m yours,” Hyungwon whispered. A tight sensation bloomed in Changkyun’s chest at the request.  _ Take me _ . Changkyun stepped forward and crawled onto the bed slowly, never breaking eye contact. Hyungwon scooted back to make room for the demon and walked himself back on his hands until he went from his hands and knees to leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows. Changkyun continued to crawl forward until he was hovering over the model, both of their chests rising and falling. The redhead slowly lowered himself until his lips just barely touched Hyungwon’s, but he stopped and whispered, “say it again.”

Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Changkyun’s breath ghost against his lips. 

“ _ Take _ me,” Hyungwon whispered back. Suddenly, he felt soft lips press against his. The two bodies were still for a moment, and then before Changkyun knew it he was hungrily devouring whatever he could taste. Their tongues danced around each other, and Hyungwon let out a needy whine. Changkyun chuckled into his mouth and then pulled away, red eyes surveying every facet of the writhing body beneath him. 

“Patience, Hyungwon,” Changkyun teased quietly. “Let me make you feel good, just like you asked.” Hyungwon nodded and grabbed onto the bedding, anxious for more, more,  _ more  _ of the demon. Changkyun dipped his head down and slowly trailed firm kisses down the smooth skin of Hyungwon’s torso. Hyungwon let out a small ‘ _ oh _ ’ as he felt the warm tongue flick across his left nipple. He then felt teeth tug lightly at the hardened bud, which caused him to roll his eyes back in pure pleasure. He whimpered as the demon’s mouth continued its attack on his nipple. 

“ _ Changkyun _ ,” he whimpered softly, grip twisting around in the bedsheets. The hum that the demon emitted vibrated throughout Hyungwon’s chest, causing Hyungwon’s toes to curl. Changkyun kissed across the broad chest and attacked the right nipple, his hand reaching up and continuing the sensations on the left as he pinched and pulled at the bud.

The redhead slowly brought his hand down, caressing Hyungwon’s writhing body as he did so until he reached Hyungwon’s large, wet cock, that had left a small bit of precum on Hyungwon’s firm stomach. He wrapped his fingers around the throbbing member and ever-so-lightly began pumping his hand up and down, not putting enough pressure to really do much, which drove Hyungwon crazy.

  
  


“Ch-Changkyun-  _ fuck _ \- please-” Hyungwon was completely at the redhead’s mercy. He desperately grabbed onto Changkyun’s broad shoulders and dug his nails in shallowly. His legs shook as he begged for  _ more _ . Changkyun smiled at the man beneath him playfully, before he gripped Hyungwon’s dick more firmly and began pumping faster. He continued until Hyungwon let out a small ‘I’m gonna cum,’ and Changkyun quickly released his grip. Hyungwon whimpered and pouted at the demon, who simply chuckled and connected their lips. Hyungwon parted his lips to allow their tongues to mingle. The demon began grinding into Hyungwon, both of their dicks rubbing together, causing the most delicious friction. 

  
  


“Changkyun,” Hyungwon whined into his mouth. The demon pulled back and stopped his movements.

“Yes, baby?” Hyungwon pouted, and it caused a sunny warmth to spread inside of Changkyun. 

“Please…it’s too much, Kyunnie.” Changkyun reached forward slowly and wiped away the tears that were forming in Hyungwon’s big brown eyes. 

“Okay, okay baby. Shhhh shhh shhh, I got you. Let me prep you, baby.” Changkyun traced his pointer and middle finger down Hyungwon’s soft cheeks until they reached the vocalist’s plump, wet lips. “Suck,” Changkyun demanded in a low, authoritative voice. Hyungwon eagerly complied and parted his lips. He licked a stripe up Changkyun’s long fingers and then expertly wrapped his lips around the two digits before he began sucking. The demon stared the vocalist in the eye hungrily as he watched Hyungwon suck on his fingers as if it were his last meal. 

  
  


“I bet those pretty lips would look so good wrapped around my dick, wouldn’t they?” Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered closed. “Oh, you like that? Next time, Hyungwon baby.” He pulled his now slick fingers out of the warm mouth and moved them down until they were circling the rim of Hyungwon’s entrance. He circled his rim a couple of more times before inserting one finger slowly, causing Hyungwon’s eyes to roll to the back of his head in pleasure. 

The vocalist arched his back and tried to grind to force Changkyun’s finger deeper, but it wasn’t enough. Changkyun saw Hyungwon’s reaction, and so he slowly inserted a second finger. Hyungwon panted as he felt the stretch go deeper and deeper. 

  
  


“Look how well you’re talking my fingers, baby boy,” Changkyun purred. Hyungwon whimpered ‘more’ quietly, rocking himself onto Changkyun’s long fingers, his cock bouncing up and down on his abdomen with the motion. “You want another finger?” Hyungwon nodded dumbly, desperate for more. Changkyun smirked. “I bet, by the time I’m done with you, you won’t even remember your own name.” The demon crooked his fingers, and Hyungwon screamed as the redhead expertly began massaging his prostate. Hyungwon’s back arched again, and his hands twisted the bedsheets even more. 

  
  


“Ahhh~” Hyungwon let out, lost in ecstasy. Changkyun inserted a third finger and began thrusting into him harder and faster. He kept up his pace for some time before he removed his fingers without warning, ripping a wail from deep inside the black-haired man. He lined his own throbbing member against Hyungwon’s entrance and pushed the head of his cock in. He leaned forward, and the two kept eye contact, and Changkyun slowly pushed in until the entirety of his length was inside of Hyungwon’s tight walls. The two stayed still for a moment as the demon gave Hyungwon time to adjust, their chests falling and rising almost in sync. Hyungwon felt something bloom deep within him, and he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes momentarily cleared of the deep lust he had been feeling.

  
  


“Changkyun,” he whispered, reaching up slowly, tracing the demon’s profile. His chest suddenly felt tight, and the vocalist didn’t know why, but suddenly he was back at that night where he had tended to Changkyun’s wounds. He didn’t want to move or speak, in fear that whatever spell had been cast would be broken. Changkyun stared back, waiting. Hyungwon swallowed, his mouth dry.

“Changkyun, I-” Hyungwon didn’t really know what he was going to say. He just felt like he was being pulled to say something. So, he said the only thing that he could think of. “Take me,” he whispered and leaned forward, crashing their lips together. Changkyun let out a low growl and slid himself out of Hyungwon until just the head was left, then slammed himself back in. He slowly slid out again and rammed back in. Each slow but sharp movement forced loud groans and screams of ecstasy from Hyungwon. Changkyun walked his hands up and laced his fingers with Hyungwon’s long digits. The redhead gradually began speeding up his thrusts, moaning as he felt Hyungwon’s hot walls tighten around him. Hyungwon continued to cling onto Changkyun’s broad shoulders, as Changkyun’s thrusts forced him to rock back and forth on the bed. Drool started slipping out of his mouth, and he was so deeply lost in pleasure from the constant attacks on his prostate that he couldn’t even think straight.

“Fuck, baby you feel so nice and tight around me,” Changkyun panted, as he continued his quick thrusting. Hyungwon tightened his grip on Changkyun’s hands, and before he could warn Changkyun, he was cumming all over his own stomach and letting out a scream of euphoria. Changkyun continued thrusting into him and then pulled out, grabbing his wet cock and pumping himself until he came, adding to the beautiful mess on the body beneath him. Changkyun leaned forward and gave Hyungwon a brief kiss before sliding into the empty spot next to him. 

  
  


Hyungwon smiled tiredly, eyes unfocused. He turned onto his side, facing the demon and letting the mixture of cum drip down his side. He reached out and raked his hands through Changkyun’s red hair. 

“I have to be honest, Hyungwon. I’ve had sex with a lot of humans in my time. But I’ve never… it’s never been like that. You’re so…so different, do you know that?” He smiled at the model. 

“Well, you’re the only demon I’ve ever met, so I can’t really say that you’re different than the other demons,” Hyungwon chuckled. “I just feel something really intense with you.” There was a moment of silence before Changkyun sat up.

“I’m so sorry,” the demon whispered. Hyungwon furrowed his brow in confusion and sat up.

“Why?” 

“Because, this whole thing is my fault. I left you guys alone for a  _ second  _ and you almost ended up dead. Oh my God, you almost  _ died _ .” Hyungwon could see the demon begin to shake. “You’re literally my only friend and I-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Hyungwon interrupted. “Look at me. _ Look at me _ , Changkyun.” The demon turned his face towards the black-haired man, and Hyungwon wiped away the tears that had fallen from the red orbs. “I haven’t exactly had time to process whatever the fuck just happened, a-and I will, but for now…,” Hyungwon sighed and kissed the redhead deep and slow, then pulled back. “I am fine, and I am  _ here _ . This isn’t your fault. You came here. You saved me. You took care of me.” Hyungwon scooted closer and nuzzled his face into the crook of Changkyun’s neck. 

“It’s okay,” Hyungwon continued. “We will get through this. We will figure out how to fix this thing with Kihyun, and we will be okay. After all, we have a kind, handsome, and strong demon protecting us.” The corners of Changkyun’s mouth upturned slightly. Changkyun’s eyes scanned Hyungwon, and then the demon burst out laughing.

“Baby, let me clean you up. You’re covered in both of our cum.” He grabbed a pillow and took off the black pillowcase. He used the soft cotton material to clean both of them up and then tossed it on the ground. The two slowly got dressed and walked out of the house, heading back to the dorm.


	13. Be My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the group can warm up to a demon, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, special thanks to @CanaryAtLaw for being my beta reader and newfound friend! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Where have you been?” Hyunwoo asked sternly, as Changkyun and Hyungwon stepped through the door of the dorm. “We have rehearsal in 5 hours. It’s 1 am and we need sleep.” Hyungwon looked down, a flush creeping up his neck. Changkyun stepped forward.

“I think we need to gather everyone and talk,” the demon said. 

“Again?” Hyunwoo furrowed his brow and when Changkyun didn’t answer, Hyunwoo turned around and walked towards the rooms of the other members, mumbling something that sounded along the lines of ‘ _ everybody else is sleeping though _ ’. Hyungwon looked at Changkyun, who looked back.

“Why?” Hyungwon asked.

“I know that you haven’t had time to process everything that happened, but you got kidnapped by a  _ demon _ . You could have died, and I think that everybody would want to know. They’re not just your friends, right? I can feel the energy when you are around each other. They’re your brothers.” Hyungwon nodded, ran his hand through his hair nervously, and shifted on his feet. Changkyun stepped forward and reached out as if he were going to cup Hyungwon’s smooth cheek, but he paused and then put his hand back to his side. Hyungwon could see a slight blush paint Changkyun’s cheeks and the demon awkwardly looked away.

  
  


“You’re right,” Hyungwon agreed with a sigh. He took his shoes off and walked to the living room. He flopped onto the couch and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, it hit him like a truck how utterly exhausted he was. The vocalist definitely needed to sleep soon. Changkyun stood next to the edge of the couch, but made no move to sit down. The members groggily shuffled over to the couch, rubbing their eyes and groaning. Hyungwon waited until they were all gathered around him.

“Hyungwon, where were you?” Jooheon questioned, slurring his words slightly. “We waited up, but hyung said that he would stay and wait for you and Changkyun.” Hyungwon took a deep breath and fiddled his thumbs for a moment, trying to find the right words. As it turned out, he didn’t have to.

“When I stepped away for a moment, Hyungwon left the dorm. I don’t really understand why any of you would walk around by yourselves right now, but I suppose that’s beside the point.” Changkyun spoke monotonously, his body stiff and very different than he had been when he and Hyungwon were alone. He seemed a bit closed off and distant, the vocalist noticed.

“Anyways, Hyungwon managed to get snagged up by a succubus. I- I don’t really know many details because, by the time I found him, she was already trying to feed off of him,” the demon continued. 

“She told me that she had been watching me for a while,” Hyungwon whispered nervously. The redhead visibly stiffened, and all eyes were on the vocalist. “She said that she had made Kihyun f-faint as a way to distract Changkyun…” Hyungwon shut his eyes, and suddenly it hit him, and tears were falling down his cheeks. “She was going to kill me, and she told me that she would come after the rest of you, later. I-” Hyungwon’s voice broke, but he coughed in an attempt to regain his composure. “I almost died…he said the most horrible things…and it’s so hard to explain because I  _ wanted  _ to be with her- in the moment. I loved her?” Hyungwon raised that last word as if he were asking a question. The vocalist opened his eyes and looked up at the demon, tears staining Hyungwon’s face.

“Changkyun saved me, everyone. He saved my life.” The black-haired man turned and looked at the members for the first time since they started talking and saw their wide eyes, and in some cases tear-stricken faces. “I know that Changkyun is a demon. I know that we’re stuck in a very unideal situation where we have to be protected from hell-beings. But Changkyun has done _so_ _much_ for us. We need to start being more grateful for that. I won’t venture off by myself anymore.” Hyungwon sighed and looked back at his hands that were gripping each other tightly in his lap. “I’m sorry I got angry earlier. Please forgive me.” The room was silent for a much longer time than Hyungwon expected. He could feel his eyes fluttering shut, and he could feel his consciousness slipping away, when he felt a body slam into him and wrap tightly around his thin frame. 

He could tell just from the size that it was Hoseok. He sighed into the warm, kind hug and seemed to melt into the touch. He didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep, so he didn’t feel Hoseok pick him up and carry him to bed. He didn’t observe the curious gazes when Changkyun made sure he was tucked in. He didn’t see Changkyun get on his hands and knees before the other members, apologizing for messing up again. Hyungwon missed how Jooheon kneeled and carefully wrapped his arms around the demon, whispering that it wasn’t his fault, and that they were also very sorry. 

Soon thereafter, everybody else fell asleep, and Changkyun flew back into Hyungwon’s room silently, sitting at the edge of the bed by the vocalist’s side and caressing his moonlit face.

By the time Hyungwon’s alarm went off only a few hours later, Changkyun had flown back into the shadows, watching the dorm from a distance. 

The vocalist made his way out after getting ready and was surprised to see Hyunwoo and Hoseok talking with Changkyun in the kitchen while Kihyun cooked. Changkyun looked towards Hyungwon when he entered and the two smiled at each other. The two eldest members shared a curious look at the exchange. 

“Good morning. Did everyone sleep well?” Hyungwon mumbled, still half-asleep. The various replies came in, mostly in the form of ‘mmhm’s and tired grunts. 

“By the way, Hyungwon,” the leader leaned on the kitchen counter. “Is it okay if we let Changkyun stay in here? Seokkie and I talked about what you two said, and you are both right…he can’t protect us as easily from far away and it just…it’s safer. Also, no more going anywhere by yourself. This applies to all of us. For now, we tell each other, and go in groups of three or more.” Hyungwon nodded as the older man spoke. Hoseok stepped around the counter and stepped close to the taller man. Hyungwon looked down at the cute face of his hyung and smiled, eyes fluttering shut as Hoseok raked his hands through Hyungwon’s soft black hair. It only lasted a moment before a low growl emanated from Hyungwon’s left. He opened his eyes and everyone, including Kihyun, had turned towards the redhead. Changkyun seemed to realize what he had done, and his eyes widened as he looked around nervously. This time, Hyungwon didn’t miss the raised eyebrows that Hoseok and Hyunwoo shot each other. He didn’t have time to comment on it though, because suddenly Minhyuk and Jooheon came bustling in, screaming and laughing with each other.

“Hyung! I said stop calling me cute. I’m not a dumpling~” Jooheon playfully pouted, arm wrapped around the older member. Minhyuk giggled and pinched his cheek.

“Yes, you are,” Minhyuk sang in response. Hoseok chuckled and shook his head before looking back at Hyungwon. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly. Hyungwon shrugged.

“I feel better. I’m still tired. A little bit scared, I guess.” Hoseok nodded thoughtfully. 

“What do you need from us? Do you need some time off? We can talk to the manager,” the blonde offered. The taller man shook his head and smiled softly. 

“No, I’ll be fine, hyung. Thank you for looking out for me, as always.” He wrapped his arms around the muscular torso, and Hoseok hugged him back. The two let go, and Hyungwon turned and saw Changkyun staring at the two of them with clenched fists.

“Changkyun?” Hyungwon asked curiously. Changkyun seemed to snap out of his thoughts and visibly relaxed. 

“Y-yes?” Hyungwon chuckled at Changkyun’s response. He always seemed so closed off around the group, but today something seemed different. He seemed a little bit awkward and shy.  _ It’s so cute.  _ Hyungwon shook his head and smiled at the demon.

“Nothing,” Hyungwon replied.

“Alright,” Kihyun announced loudly. “Food is ready. Let’s eat and then get to practice.” Kihyun paused and looked at Changkyun briefly. “I uh…made some extra, so if you want to eat you can,” he mumbled in embarrassment, before grabbing a plate and filling it up with food. The members sat down on the floor in the living room and began eating. Changkyun shuffled around on his feet; Hyungwon watched him carefully from where he sat before he put his plate down carefully and stood up.

“One second,” Hyungwon said to excuse himself, before he traipsed back into the kitchen where Changkyun was found, looking around as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. Hyungwon watched the seemingly lost demon for a moment before stepping forward. 

“Kyunnie.” Changkyun jumped at the sound and turned to face the vocalist. “Come eat with us. Even if you don’t need to eat human food, it could be a good chance to get to know the other guys.” Hyungwon stepped forward again, only standing a couple of feet away from the demon. Changkyun’s face was painted in red once again.

“What is it? Why do you look so flustered?” Hyungwon laughed and tilted his head to the side curiously. “Is it because I’m calling you ‘ _ Kyunnie _ ’?” The redhead opened his mouth to say something and nervously looked over to where the other men were sitting, slightly more awake and enjoying their meal. 

“ _ Kyunnie _ ,” the vocalist whispered, moving a step closer to Changkyun. Hyungwon peered deep into Changkyun’s currently brown eyes. “Please come sit with us, even if you don’t eat the food.” The demon smiled shyly and nodded, mouthing a silent ‘ok,’ and the two walked into the living room and joined the group. 


	14. Magnetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon keeps feeling drawn to Changkyun. The other members make a shocking discovery.

As an idol, Hyungwon never really got alone time. There wasn’t much need, since he liked spending time with his members, but he still liked being alone from time to time. Two weeks had passed since his encounter with the succubus, and a day didn’t go by where he didn’t hope for some alone time with the redhead. He was currently sitting in the stylist’s chair as his head got painted with bleach. He stared into the mirror in boredom, as he watched the brush coat his hair with thethick, white substance. As he watched the repetitive motions, his mind was thinking about how Changkyun’s fingers felt on him. How he tasted. How he shouldn’t want to do it again, but  _ something _ about the demon was so delicious and charming and made him dizzy with want. He watched from the mirror as Minhyuk and Changkyun conversed with each other, as Minhyuk’s locks were getting coated with hair dye as well. In the two weeks since the succubus did what she did, Changkyun had been getting along a little more with the members. There had been four more attacks since then. Mostly small attacks; there hadn’t been a hell-being as strong as Sang again. Changkyun was slowly using his powers to try and get rid of Kihyun’s mark, and it was working, but very slowly. Still, Hyungwon smiled. It seemed like all seven were actually starting to become friends. 

Hyungwon allowed the stylist to lead him over to the sink. He leaned back and closed his eyes and the woman ran her fingers and the water through his hair, washing away the chemical substance. He hummed to himself as he felt the tender fingers gently massage his scalp, imagining that they were Changkyun’s hands. Once again, he was daydreaming about being under Changkyun’s gentle touches. The vocalist felt a tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes. 

“Hyungwon-ssi, let’s move back so I can style your hair,” the stylist said in her shy tone. The two shuffled back over to the chair and the mirror, and Hyungwon sat down before the stylist continued her work on his now blonde hair. He was disappointed when he noticed that the demon was no longer in his line of sight. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When the blonde opened his eyes, Changkyun was standing next to him. They observed each other in the mirror for a moment. 

  
  


“Hi,” Hyungwon smiled. 

“Hi,” Changkyun said in return. There was a moment of silence before Changkyun continued.

“So, after the photoshoot and vocal lesson, it looks like you won’t have much to do tonight. I was-” the redhead cleared his throat, “Minhyuk was telling me that the others are going to a restaurant tonight, and that he wanted me to tell you since he had to head out to start his shoot. Did you want to go?” Hyungwon bit his lip, considering the offer, but remembering that he hadn’t had any alone time in at least two weeks. He knew he would be tired tonight but-

“Where are they going to eat?” he asked.

“Some place called Oreno Ramen.” Hyungwon laughed.

“Of course it’s ramen,” Hyungwon chuckled, and the conversation was briefly halted because the hairdryer was so loud. After a couple of minutes, the stylist put the hairdryer away and began gelling up the blonde locks. “Nah, I’ll text him and let him know that he should bring me back some ramen.” Changkyun scratched his head.

“Ah, I think that another member or two will have to stay behind then…” Changkyun trailed off awkwardly.

“Oh…” Hyungwon groaned and then blushed when a thought came to mind. “W-well if they go out with the managers, you can stay with me? It seems like hell-beings prefer to prey on the separated so…maybe it would be okay then?” Hyungwon fiddled with the rings that adorned his fingers as he kept eye contact with the demon through the mirror. Changkyun smiled softly.

“I’ll ask.” Changkyun stepped away, taking his phone out of his pocket. Hyungwon watched him walk away. Truly, Hyungwon knew that he just wanted some alone time with Changkyun, he just wouldn’t admit that to anyone aloud. Ever. 

Once his hair and makeup were ready, Hyungwon slipped into a silky white button-up and black slacks. He carefully dressed himself, as to not get makeup on the shirt or mess up his hair. As he was buttoning up the last two buttons, Changkyun entered the dressing room and announced that the managers and the other members said it was ok for Changkyun to stay at the dorm with the vocalist. Hyungwon felt butterflies swarm in his stomach, and he wanted to wrap his arms around the demon and plant kisses all over his face, but he held himself back and left the room to head to his photoshoot instead. 

The vocalist entered the set filled with lights, crew members, managers, and of course, the photographer with her camera. Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk finished his final frames, then walked over to where the blonde was. 

“Hey, hyung,” Hyungwon greeted Minhyuk. The taller member reached forward and played with the freshly-dyed black hair atop Minhyuk’s head. “You look handsome with this hair. Black really suits you.” Minhyuk raised a brow at Hyungwon’s statement.

“Wow, an actual compliment from the one and only Chae Hyungwon!” the elder jumped up and down clapping. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and jokingly mumbled a ‘nevermind’ before taking his place in front of the bright lights. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------

Hyungwon could feel the tiredness settle in as he finished his vocal lessons up. He left the studio, his makeup and hair still done but slowly starting to unravel, and headed back to the dorm. The vocalist arrived just in time to see the other members leaving. They smiled at Hyungwon, while Hoseok and Minhyuk took their turns hugging him. 

“Be careful, hyung, and keep your phone on you, okay?” Hyungwon gave Jooheon a thumbs up. As the group headed out, Hyungwon entered the dorm to find Changkyun relaxing on the living room couch. Hyungwon set his stuff down on the chair by the entrance and placed his shoes carefully at the edge where the entrance flooring met the hardwood that covered the rest of the dorm. He smiled at Changkyun and walked to the kitchen, where he washed his hands before joining the redhead on the couch, making sure not to sit too close. He felt the butterflies in his stomach again and inwardly laughed.  _ When was the last time I had a real crush? _

  
  


“You don’t need to be nervous around me,” Changkyun spoke softly, looking at his lap. “I can feel your energy.” The demon looked over at Hyungwon, who looked back, only to see a sad smile on Changkyun’s face. “Do I make you uncomfortable, Hyungwon?” His voice was small and sad, and so without thinking much about it, Hyungwon leaned forward and wrapped his long arms around Changkyun’s lean body. 

“No, you don’t make me uncomfortable. I just…” the vocalist trailed off, trying to think of the right words. “I just feel shy. It’s nothing bad, I promise.” He could feel the redhead slowly melt into the hug. 

“Wow,” Changkyun whispered. “This is going to sound so stupid, but until I met you, I hadn’t been hugged in centuries. Literally. I forgot how...nice it feels.” The two pulled away from each other, and Hyungwon reached forward to play with Changkyun’s soft, red hair. 

“Well, you have human friends now. That’s just how it is with us,” Hyungwon smiled. “I’m not personally all that touchy but...you’re so comfortable and-” Hyungwon seemed to realize what he was saying mid-sentence, so he abruptly cut himself off and looked away, face warm. He drew his hand back. There was a long pause, as Hyungwon internally berated himself for being so ridiculous and cheesy. He glanced back at Changkyun, who was staring forward and licking his lips, which shot straight to Hyungwon’s dick. He suddenly felt playful and horny, which seemed to be a somewhat common feeling these days, whenever he was around the demon. Changkyun seemed to sense a shift in his energy and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. 

  
  


“Kyunnie,” Hyungwon looked shyly at the redhead. “Do you remember when you first came to our dorm?” Changkyun said nothing, but he nodded anyway. “Do you remember what you said to me? You called me beautiful and even told me I could have been a hell-being,” Hyungwon laughed at the memory. The blonde licked his lips and cocked his head to the side slightly. 

“I do remember. And then I got in your head and teased you a little bit.” Hyungwon felt his mouth water at the memory, which used to be a fearful and bitter one. But, now that he’s spent time around the demon, it was a memory that fueled some of Hyungwon’s lustful dreams lately. The vocalist slid closer to the demon and swallowed. He opened his mouth, yet no words came out. He knew what he wanted to say, of course he did. But, how does one even  _ ask  _ a demon to play in such a manner, for a  _ second time _ ? Changkyun furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Are you angry about it? You don’t  _ feel  _ angry, but if you are-”

“Changkyun, I want you to play with me again.” Hyungwon closed his eyes in embarrassment, but opened them after he felt a tender hand grab his chin. 

“Baby, you want me to show you what I want to do to you?” The demon purred, voice dripping with sinful intentions. Hyungwon swallowed and nodded the best he could, considering Changkyun was still holding his chin. The demon’s eyes slowly melted from dark brown to blood red, and he smiled. Those eyes were the last thing that Hyungwon saw before he found himself in the same fancy bed as in his earlier vision. His arms were spread and tied to the top two bedposts, while his legs were tied and spread in the same manner. His cock was still flaccid, but slowly filling up. He squirmed slightly, knowing that it was a fruitless effort. The demon was leaning on a wall casually, his body nonchalant but his face screamed  _ hunger _ as he stared at the squirming vocalist. 

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” Changkyun’s low voice boomed. Hyungwon whimpered and silently pleaded for Changkyun to come to him. With slow and purposeful movements, Changkyun smirked and moved over to a desk, opened a drawer, and pulled an object out that Hyungwon couldn’t see. The demon held it behind his back as he made his way over to the bed, standing over Hyungwon’s spread legs. He revealed the object to be a small blue bottle of lube. He placed it on the bed and climbed over Hyungwon’s body, until his face was hovering over Hyungwon’s chest. He bent down and flicked his tongue over the bud, and then lightly bit down and sucked. Hyungwon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he groaned. Changkyun didn’t spend much time on either nipple and quickly moved his way down, until he was pressing light kisses down the length of Hyungwon’s hardening cock. 

  
  


“Kyu-Kyunnie, I want to feel you inside me again,” Hyungwon cried out, legs already shaking. He emitted a loud gasp, as he felt Changkyun’s tongue lick a wide stripe from the base to the tip of his dick. 

“You’ll just have to wait, baby. You put me in control, remember? Which means I’m going to take my-” suddenly Changkyun looked over to an empty part of the room, eyes wide. Hyungwon furrowed his brow as he noticed Changkyun visibly tense up, before he was ripped out of the illusion. He looked around, finding himself able to freely move his limbs. He was in his room, on his bed, naked. He looked at the demon, who was looking in the same place as he did in the illusion, and his heart stopped as he followed Changkyun’s line of sight. Ice flooded his veins, and panic filled his lungs, as he found Jooheon and Kihyun standing in the doorway, clearly shocked and angry. 

  
  


“What the hell is going on?” Jooheon boomed, as Hyungwon rushed to get clothes on as quickly as possible. Once he got his boxers on and a pair of baggy jeans, he turned back to his members. 

“I-I- nothing is going on! We’re just having a bit of fu-”

“No! Hyungwon! This is insane! Like, I get that we are being buddy-buddy and including him in shit, but no! This is different. He’s still a demon. He is still from  _ Hell _ !” Jooheon’s voice grew in volume with each word. “And  _ you _ ,” Jooheon said as he turned his focus onto the demon, who was slouched and sitting on the bed, looking at the floor. “How did you think this was possibly a good idea to screw one of us? You work for us. Hyungwon did he trick you? Did you possess him or something? You filthy demon!” Jooheon was visibly shaking now, and Kihyun stepped forward. 

“You should really leave before the others come in, the restaurant was closed so we decided to come back and order in. We need to have a conversation with-”

“I’m not a child,” Hyungwon interrupted. Kihyun narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“I’m older than you, don’t interrupt me.” 

“He shouldn’t have to leave. Changkyun you don’t-” but by the time he had turned back to face the redhead, the bed was empty.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Hyunwoo asked, as he padded into the room alongside the rest of the members. 

“Hyungwon and Changkyun are fucking each other, I guess.” Jooheon shook his head and stormed out of the bedroom and into the living room. The rapper fell onto the couch, steeping in his anger.


	15. Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon and the others are concerned about the relationship between Hyungwon and Changkyun. Fighting ensues.

Each member filed into the living room following Jooheon and Hyungwon. First, Kihyun rushed in with a flushed face and wide eyes. Next, Minhyuk and Hoseok were clinging onto each other, as if they needed each other for physical support. The more muscular of the two kept opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish. Minhyuk just kept laughing nervously. Hyunwoo followed lastly, confusion written all over his face. Hyungwon began chewing on his nails, something he hadn’t done in a long time, and began pacing. 

“Is this true?” Minhyuk’s loud voice cut through the tense air. Suddenly a dam seemed to burst somewhere, and a flood of voices attacked Hyungwon’s senses. 

“What does Jooheon mean?”

“Jooheon, you’re just joking, right?”

“I didn’t hear, what did Hyungwon do?”

“How stupid of you Hyungwon! You’re putting yourself at risk!”

“What were you thinking? Do you care about the group?”

The questions continued, pounding at his ears, like a group of people desperately trying to get through a door. Hyungwon looked around, but he couldn’t even tell who was saying what, the words were just coming at him so fast.

“Everybody, please, calm down!” Hyungwon called out, as everyone’s voices piled up in the room. The voices died down quickly, and all eyes were on the vocalist. Hyungwon nervously looked around the room, until he landed on Hyunwoo’s calming presence. 

“Hyungwon…” Minhyuk kept opening his mouth and then closing it, as though he didn’t know what to say. 

“I know. I know that it’s weird. He’s a demon, so I get it but why are you mad about it? I’m a consenting adult.” Minhyuk shook his head and pursed his lips. Kihyun crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, while Jooheon rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

Kihyun sighed and sat down on the couch next to Jooheon. He ran his hands through his light brown hair, revealing his new undercut, and sighed before speaking.

“Hyungwon, he has powers, which means he has power over you. If he threatened you in any way-”

“He didn’t, I swear. This was consensual.” The conversation was going at a rapid pace. Hyungwon didn’t even have to think about his words, because he knew how he felt.

“How many times have you… er…” Hoseok scrunched his face up awkwardly, as he pushed the words from his mouth. Hyungwon slapped his palm to his face and groaned.

“Not that it’s  _ any _ of your business, but we’ve only done it twice. Well...this would have been the second time,” Hyungwon rubbed his palms together. “I thought we’ve been over this. I thought you were getting to know him?” The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Getting to know him? Yeah, sure. He’s still a _ demon _ , hyung. A  _ demon _ . You know, straight from hell, evil, yadda yadda. He’s nice to us, but he still goes around collecting souls, or whatever.” Jooheon crossed his arms.

“And how do  _ you  _ know that?” Hyungwon challenged. 

“Again.  _ Demon _ ,” Jooheon emphasized, waving his arms around, as if that were supposed to mean something. “We’re nice to him because he’s doing good things, and saving our lives. Don’t forget though, he  _ has to _ save our lives. He doesn’t give a shit about us. You saw what happens if he fails. It’s not about being kind for our benefit, but for his.”

“Jooheon has a point,” Kihyun chimed in, clearly more calm about the situation than the rapper. “Anything can happen once he’s relieved of his contract. What if he’s just using you for his own gain? He’s only been around us for a few months. And we’re idols. We have to be careful.” Hyungwon pulled his hair in frustration. 

  
  


“I understand that you probably don’t want to hear this, but we’re just trying to protect you,” Minhyuk added. Jooheon looked around.

“How can you guys be so calm about this?” His emotions were clearly still heightened. “ _ You’re fucking a demon _ . I don’t understand how anybody could be calm about this situation!” 

Hyunwoo shifted awkwardly where he stood. The leader clearly had no idea how to handle this situation, not that he ever expected to be in a situation where one of his members  _ fucked a demon _ . He observed as the group argued with each other. 

“Everybody stop for just a moment,” Hyunwoo interrupted, as Jooheon began ranting. Everybody obliged, turning to look at the leader. Hyunwoo collected his thoughts for a moment before speaking. He licked his lips and sighed nervously. 

“Okay, so. Here’s what we know. Hyungwon was caught in a…a compromising position with Changkyun, right? And Hyungwon, you’ve been with Changkyun once before?” Hyungwon huffed and nodded. “Okay...then that’s all we know. And Hyungwon is right. He is one of the Maknaes, sure. But he isn’t a child. Changkyun has treated us with respect and has always been straightforward with us. I also understand everybody’s concern. Hyungwon, Jooheon is right. Changkyun is very powerful. We’ve all seen the things he can do. You will be careful, right?” 

“Of course, hyung. I didn’t want to tell any of you this just yet, but I think I like him.” Hyungwon licked his lips. “I know that it must seem crazy, but he and I have spent plenty of time alone. Well, more time alone than the rest of you have had with him, at least. Look, okay- I understand your worries. I do. I’m just asking you to trust me. Monsta X comes first.  _ Always _ . So, if you don’t give me your blessings, or whatever you want to call it, then I’ll tell him to stop.” Hyungwon tried to keep a more upbeat tone, but even he could hear the wavering in his own voice. 

“Can we think about it?” Hoseok asked, not unkindly. “We trust you. We just don’t trust  _ him _ . What happens when his contract ends and he’s free to leave?” 

“Honestly, hyung. It’s not like it’s a serious relationship. We haven’t gotten th-” Hyungwon was interrupted by the blaring ringing coming from Hyunwoo’s phone. The leader took the device out of his pocket and peered at it. 

“It’s Manager Dukjoon,” Hyunwoo announced, before picking up the phone. He stepped away into his own room, leaving the other members in the living room. 

“I’m sorry I got so angry,” Jooheon murmured. “I do trust you. And he has been...not bad. I just...the unknown is scary, and so, he’s scary. I was raised to believe that demons are completely evil. But I’m going to try harder, because I love you.” Hyungwon smiled gratefully.

“Is it okay to ask Changkyun to come back now? So we can talk about this like adults?” the tallest member inquired. Slowly, each member began nodding. He got everyone’s permission, with the exception of Hyunwoo, who was still on the phone in the other room.

“Changkyun? You can come back now!” Hyungwon yelled out cautiously. He waited a moment, for the rush of air or a knock on the door. When nothing happened, he walked over to the door and opened it, peering outside.

“Changkyun?” he called out. Still nothing. He closed the door and re-entered the living room just as Hyunwoo entered, an unreadable expression upon his face. The leader’s silver hair was a mess on his head. Clearly, he was stressed, and something was very, very wrong.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked, deeply concerned. Hyunwoo inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

“Changkyun broke the contract.”


	16. See You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsta X realizes that letting Changkyun go was a very big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow my twitter @moonchildbrat
> 
> Also, I think I'm going to start updating this twice a week. Mondays and Fridays! Go read my new Changki fanfic too~ After a lot of people asked I decided to make it a chaptered fic based off of the second ending, so you can look forward to that!
> 
> Thank you all for your support! Love you!

“Changkyun broke the contract.” 

The words echoed around the room and seemed to vibrate within Hyungwon’s skull. No, that couldn’t be right.  _ I must have misheard him _ . Hyungwon was about to open his mouth in order to ask the silver-haired man to repeat himself. Just before he was able to, however, Kihyun’s next question confirmed that he had, indeed, heard correctly. 

“What do you mean, he broke the contract?” 

“Managernim just called and asked me what happened. He said that Changkyun came to him to break the contract. He wouldn’t tell Managernim why. He’s freaking out, because Kihyun’s mark isn’t gone, so he’ll need to summon another demon.”

_ Changkyun’s gone. Changkyun left. He left us. He left me. Right after we- no- there has to be a mistake.  _ Suddenly, the image of Changkyun writhing around on the kitchen floor burned its way back into Hyungwon’s thoughts. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard Hyunwoo or Hoseok call out his name. It was only when Minhyuk grabbed his shoulder and gently shook it, that he snapped out of his dark, spiraling thoughts.

“Hyungwon?” Minhyuk asked. “Hyungwon, are you okay?” It felt like time had stopped. Everything and everyone was moving in slow motion around him. He didn’t even know if he was breathing properly. He looked at Minhyuk as his body slowly went numb.

“Um,” Hyungwon managed to get out. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Even though his tone of voice clearly stated that he was anything but. 

“Oh Wonnie,” Minhyuk called softly, before wrapping his arms around the blonde. Suddenly Hyungwon felt...tired. He just wanted to sleep. It was the perfect time to go to bed, especially after working hard all day. 

“Well, I’ll order food and then...should we watch T.V.?” Jooheon offered quietly.

“Let’s just eat and go to bed,” Hyungwon sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s late, and we have a schedule tomorrow.” Hyunwoo nodded. 

“I think the Managers are working on finding a replacement. I’ll keep everybody up to date on that,” the leader said. Minhyuk gently led Hyungwon to the couch, then sat in between him and Jooheon, with Kihyun on the other side of the rapper. The moment Hyungwon sat down, images of Changkyun writhing in agony with the white marks crawling all over his skin came back in full force. 

“What about Changkyun?” Hyungwon said, in as put-together of a voice he could, which is to say, not very. It came out wobbly and uneven. The vocalist cleared his throat. “He broke the contract. We only saw a little bit of what that meant. Or did all of you forget?” His voice came out bitter, and his hands gripped the edge of the couch hard.

“No,” Jooheon whispered. “No, I didn’t forget. I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it.”

“Oh my god,” Minhyuk whispered. Hyungwon could feel Minhyuk’s body vibrate in fear. “He broke the contract which means-”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. The room fell silent once again, and Hyungwon swore he was choking on the tension, it was so thick. He stood up and mumbled something about sleep before stumbling into his room and throwing himself onto the bed.

Changkyun had said they were friends, hadn’t he? Was he lying to get something out of Hyungwon?  _ No _ , Hyungwon thought. There’s just no way. Hyungwon shut his eyes and let a few tears slide down his cheeks and onto his pillow. He heard someone enter, but he was facing towards the wall and chose to ignore whoever it was. He felt the mattress dip as the person sat down. He kept his eyes closed and his body still.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Hyungwon was surprised at the smooth voice. He would maybe expect that question to come from Jooheon, Hoseok, or Minhyuk. Rarely, did Kihyun ask someone for cuddles. Hyungwon moved his head in a very slight nod. Kihyun hummed and murmured that he would be right back. A couple of minutes passed before Hyungwon felt the bed dip again, and a warm, albeit boney body pressed up against him. He could feel Kihyun’s arm that wasn’t pressed against the bed wrap around him and pull his own body closer to Kihyun’s. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kihyun whispered.

“I don’t know what there is to talk about,” Hyungwon said, a little more terse than he meant. 

“Well, you just told us that you like Changkyun. And about whatever punishment he might receive...I don’t know what to do about that. Maybe we can talk to whoever the new demon will be?” Hyungwon opened his eyes at the suggestion, coming face to face with the white wall.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon agreed, a little more clearly. “That actually sounds like a good idea.” Kihyun leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Hyungwon’s shoulder. 

“You don’t want to change into pajamas?” the brunette asked. Hyungwon shook his head. “Okay,” Kihyun whispered. “Good night, baby.” Hyungwon’s heart hurt at the pet name. Kihyun must have been trying to really comfort him with the pet name, but he didn’t know. It’s their thing. Changkyun called him baby.  _ It’s fine. _

  
  


The next morning, Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered open and he stretched out, freezing when he felt an arm around him. He turned around and saw that Kihyun was peacefully asleep, his smooth facial features representing those of an angel’s. Hyungwon smiled a little, before memories of the previous night flooded his senses. He checked the alarm clock past Kihyun and saw that it was 4:30. They needed to get up soon. As he slowly climbed over the other vocalist, he realized that while he didn’t mind going to bed without dinner, Kihyun must have skipped out on eating as well. Hyungwon pushed down the emotions welling inside at the thought of Kihyun skipping dinner to take care of him, and padded down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He heard the alarms going off just before he heard a knock at the door. 

Confused, Hyungwon made it to the front door and opened it to reveal Manager Hongsik with a man he didn’t recognize.  _ No, _ not a man. The demon was hiding his red eyes behind a dark brown camouflage, similar to what Changkyun had done, but he could  _ feel _ the inhuman-ness  _ dripping _ off of the stranger. Hyungwon blinked slowly, trying to register what was happening until Manager Hongsik cleared his throat. Hyungwon shook his head and let them in

“O-oh, right. Sorry. Come on in.” Hyungwon closed the door behind them, and they all walked into the living room. 

“Can you grab everyone, Hyungwon?” Hyungwon nodded his head and numbly headed first to Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s room. He knocked on the door and opened it to find Hyunwoo putting a shirt on, while Hoseok was just starting to roll out of bed and place his feet on the floor. Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile at the bunny-like member, his black hair matted up in such an endearing way. The two looked expectantly at him, which made him remember why he was there.

“Oh, uh...Managernim is here with this new demon. So, I guess he wants to introduce us.”

“Alright, we’ll be out in a second.”

Hyungwon gave Hyunwoo a thumbs up, before closing the door and heading over to his own room. He opened the door to find that Kihyun was still asleep, as was Minhyuk. Hyungwon strode over to Minhyuk first and shook him awake. 

“Hyung, get up. Managernim is here with the new demon.” At this, Minhyuk’s eyes shot open. 

“Th-that was fast.” Hyungwon nodded in agreement and moved back to allow the other man to get out of bed. He then moved over to his own bed and shook Kihyun awake. 

“Hyung, Managernim wants to introduce us to our new bodyguard.” Kihyun groaned and rubbed his eyes, making the same endearing face he always made when someone woke him up. He looked up at Hyungwon with barely opened eyes.

“What?”

“The...Changkyun’s replacement,” Hyungwon explained with a tightened chest. Kihyun looked more alert at this, pity drawn on his face.

“Oh,” was all the older member could say. “Yeah I’ll be there in a sec.” Hyungwon left the room and knocked on the final door. He opened it and found Jooheon cuddling with a stuffed animal bee that Hoseok had bought him a couple of years ago. He stepped forward and suddenly a small surge of anger flooded his veins.  _ If Jooheon hadn’t been so cruel to him… _ no, that wasn’t fair to Jooheon. Hyungwon didn’t know why he left, and it might not have been because of the maknae. Hyungwon swallowed his anger and gently shook the orange-haired rapper. It took a few more shakes than the other members, but once Hyungwon explained to him what was happening, Jooheon shot out of bed and dressed quickly. The two of them exited and met everyone in the living room. 

“Alright, now that everyone is here,” Manager Hongsik clapped his hands together nervously. “This is Jackson. He’ll be protecting you from here on out. Changkyun supposedly filled him in before the contract was officially severed so…” Hongsik cleared his throat. “Um, I guess Jackson knows how to deal with Kihyun’s situation, so we can all go back to normal.” 

Hyungwon observed the demon. Jackson had a softer nose than Changkyun, and a smooth, handsome face. Still, Hyungwon didn’t want to look at him for very long.  _ He’s not Changkyun _ . Hyungwon bowed politely, as did other members. Jackson licked his lips and smirked.

“Well aren’t you all just so  _ cute _ ,” he said in a condescending tone, crossing his arms. “Well then. Let’s get one thing clear. Changkyun is a big fucking softie. That comes from having been an angel before. But I’m a full-fledged demon, baby. So trust me when I say, don’t expect to be my friend, and do what I tell you to, or we’re going to have some problems. If you get hurt, I get hurt. But, I’m sure you know that already. So what I say goes, end of story.” 

Jooheon clenched his fists and tensed. Everyone seemed nervous, and suddenly Hyungwon’s anger coursed through him again. 

“Or what?” Hyungwon spat. “You can’t hurt us, so don’t threaten us as if you could do anything about it.” 

“Hyungwon,  _ don’t _ ,” Hyunwoo commanded sternly. 

“No, hyung! I’m sorry, we don’t have to be friends but don’t talk to us in such a manner.” Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at the demon who looked back with an incredibly amused expression.

“Oh? Honey, I can’t hurt you physically. That’s true. But I can do a  _ lot _ worse.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes in disbelief until suddenly a dark, cold fear coursed through his veins like ice. He let out a gasp as his entire being was gripped with a fear unlike any he had ever known. He couldn’t even be aware of his surroundings anymore, only the fear.

_ I’m going to die. No, this is too much. Oh my god, I’m going to die. Let this end. Please, please let this end, just kill me. Changkyun, save me. _

There was nothing in his life anymore. No pain. No happiness. No Monsta X. Not even the name Hyungwon. There was nothing except for the cold, paralyzing fear, and the hope that someone would end it soon. 

And just as quickly as the feeling had come, it went, leaving the vocalist shaking and gasping on the floor, with a tear-stained face and shuddering breaths. He could vaguely hear someone begging ‘ _ Stop! Please stop doing whatever you’re doing, I’m begging you!’ _ but he couldn’t tell who it was. Strong arms were suddenly wrapping around him, and squeezed him so tightly that his spine popped. 

“Hyungwon, please be okay. Please, please,” the person holding him whispered. “I love you so much.”

“Hyung,” the blonde croaked. His throat hurt, why did his throat hurt? The body pulled back, and Hoseok’s red, crying face was revealed. Hyungwon tried to smile, but he was so tired. Suddenly, several of their alarms went off in the bedrooms, signaling that it was 5 A.M., and time to get up.

“I’ll get it,” someone mumbled. As Hyungwon peeled himself off of his hyung, he saw Hyunwoo walking down the hallway towards the rooms. One by one, alarms were turned off. Nobody spoke or moved before he returned. 

“So, little one,” Jackson stepped around and squatted down so that he was right in Hyungwon’s face. “Now, do you believe me? Will you do what I ask? Or do you want to be punished again?” Hyungwon’s eyes widened, and he shrunk back into Hoseok, who protectively tightened his arms around Hyungwon’s frame. Jackson barked out a cold laugh and stood up. 

“Good. Oh, and Changkyun can’t help you anymore. He’s probably too busy screaming for  _ you _ to save him, so there’s no point in begging for him,” Jackson laughed. “Now that  _ that’s _ settled, don’t you have shit you need to be doing?” he asked smugly. 

“Yes, but please give us a moment.” Hyunwoo motioned towards the door. Jackson rolled his eyes and disappeared. Manager Hongsik bowed down with tears in his eyes.

“I-I’m so s-sorry,” he cried out. “I thought that maybe if I just summoned another demon, it would just be the same as Changkyun.” 

“So, he used to be an angel after all…” Jooheon half-whispered, closing his eyes. 

“Hyungwon, do you need a day off?” 

_ Yes _ , Hyungwon wanted to say, but instead, he shook his head and stood up. 

“No, I’m okay. Let’s go.”


	17. Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon misses Changkyun. Jackson is terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks for making it this far with me! 3 chapters left!

It was a strange feeling, to be placed back in the fear they had felt when they had first met Changkyun, those few months ago. Looking back on it now, Changkyun had never hurt any of them, Hyungwon excluded, but that was done with consent. And, he had never  _ really _ threatened any of them. Jooheon constantly seemed lost in thought throughout the day, stumbling over his feet and tripping over words. Hyunwoo pulled the rapper aside many times to talk, although Hyungwon couldn’t make out what they said. The blonde was in a similar headspace. He remembered the fear that had pierced him so strongly when Jackson did whatever he had done that morning. His hands still trembled even though his fear was now only a shadow of what it had been. Jackson sat in the practice room with them as they danced, and would burst into laughter any time a member made a mistake. 

The way everybody was treating Hyungwon was strange, too. Hoseok kept staying by his side every second he could. Minhyuk kept hanging around too, although he wasn’t attempting the skinship that he normally did. Hyunwoo kept shooting nervous glances at him. Kihyun never usually cared to ask what Hyungwon wanted for lunch or dinner but today he was adamant about fixing a meal that Hyungwon wanted. 

A few hours later, after everybody was exhausted and panting on the floor, gleaming with sweat, they were sent out for vocal lessons. Hyungwon mindlessly trailed after the other members, but quickly sped up when he noticed that Jackson was right behind him. Nobody spoke. The vocal lesson went by painfully. Hyunwoo calmly recommended Hyungwon not to sing, so the vocal coach complied. Hyungwon fumed in a corner the entire lesson. 

“What the hell, hyung?” Hyungwon hissed, as he pulled the leader to the side after lessons were done. 

“Do you hear yourself, Hyungwon? You were screaming  _ so loud _ this morning that I’m surprised you even have a voice at all.” Sure, Hyungwon’s throat was sore and his voice was a little raspy, but  _ screaming _ ?

“What do you mean, _ I was screaming _ ?” Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows at the taller man.

“This morning when Jackson-” Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and he looked around, but Jackson had seemingly already followed the other members towards the exit. “When Jackson...did what he did to you, you fell down and started screaming that- that…” Hyunwoo’s eyes suddenly filled with tears, and on instinct, Hyungwon placed his hands gently on Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders, rubbing them gently. He kept silent so that the older man could finish.

“You kept asking us to kill you. You kept begging to die, or for Changkyun to save you. You weren’t even moving. The fact that you were speaking- it’s the only way we knew you weren’t  _ dead _ .” And suddenly, to Hyungwon’s surprise, the man who was usually so calm and gentle, wrapped Hyungwon into a bone-crushing hug and burst into loud sobs.

  
“W-we thought he was going to kill you. We couldn’t even think about the fact that he can’t kill you. We couldn’t think about anything except the words that were coming out of your mouth. God, Hyungwon, it was so horrible and we love you so much, and I’m sorry I don’t tell any of you it enough.” Hyunwoo pulled back and quickly wiped his tear-stained face. 

“Hyung,” Hyungwon said softly, raising his hand and cupping the older man’s face. “I love you too. It’s okay. Once Kihyun’s mark is gone, we won’t have to deal with any of this anymore. I hope. Or, maybe we could get-” Hyungwon cut himself off. “Nevermind.” Hyunwoo looked seriously at Hyungwon for a moment, as if he were calculating something before opening his mouth.

“Or maybe we could get Changkyun back. Is that what you wanted to say?” Hyungwon swallowed and nodded slowly. “Why didn’t you just say that then?” Hyunwoo asked. Hyungwon opened his eyes, and Hyunwoo could see the pain that resided in the taller vocalist.

“Because I know I’m the only one who wants him back.” Hyunwoo opened his mouth to respond but Hyungwon pushed forward. “No, hyung. I am.  _ And, _ even if I wasn’t...he’s gone.” Hyungwon looked up at the ceiling to prevent tears from falling. “Just… don’t worry about it, please. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. And with that, Hyungwon turned on his heels and swiftly made his way to the exit, Hyunwoo silently trailing along until they caught up with the others. 

Upon arrival, Hyungwon slowly made his way through the dorm and into his room. Minhyuk stayed behind for extra vocal lessons, so he had the room to himself for the next few hours. He closed the door silently behind him and leaned against it as he stared at the bed. He remembered Changkyun sitting on it, covered with marks as the vocalist took care of him for the first time. He remembered the look on Changkyun’s face, as if he didn’t remember, or didn’t know what it felt like to receive kindness. Hyungwon sucked his lower lip into his mouth and slid down the door until he was sitting on the ground and crying. 

It was so  _ stupid _ . He had only known the demon for a few months, and for part of that time, he hadn’t wanted anything to do with the demon. But, he had somehow gotten to know another side to the demon, and had stupidly gone and  _ fallen _ for someone who would leave him eventually. He bit on his lip to prevent sounds from escaping but failed instantly, and finally let out a loud sob. He curled up and held his head on his hands as he cried. There was so much he wanted to ask Changkyun about but never did. Why did he become a demon? Was he a human before being an angel? Does he remember his human life? What was heaven like? Hell? What was his favorite color, or his happiest memory? Hyungwon was suddenly thinking through all of the things he should have asked the demon and began crying louder, crawling towards his bed as he did so, but not quite making it. 

He heard the door burst open with a loud bang, and moments later felt a warm body wrapped around him. Hoseok didn’t say anything, he just let Hyungwon cry until he was tired. When Hyungwon finally shed his final tear and calmed down, he sat up with a shuddering breath. He smiled gratefully at the older man, who reached forward and wiped Hyungwon’s wet face.

“Sorry, hyung. I know it’s stupid, but I miss him. I feel like we broke up. "

Hyungwon sighed. "I won’t become dysfunctional or anything. I think I just needed a good cry.”

“You know, none of us would judge you if you needed a few days,” Hoseok said. Hyungwon shook his head.

“Nah, missing practice just because I miss someone a lot? No, I’m going to be fine. I’m just kind of sad right now, and worried for him.” Hyungwon kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke. 

“I understand, Wonnie.” There was a moment of silence before Hoseok spoke again. “I need to do something, I’ll be back. It might take a little bit. Why don’t you crawl into bed and I’ll join you when I can. Okay?” Hoseok took Hyungwon by the chin and gently lifted his gaze from the floor. Hyungwon allowed his chin to be led up until he was looking at his hyung.

“Okay,” Hyungwon said in exhaustion. He complied as Hoseok left the room, crawling into bed and burrowing under his covers.

\-----------------------------------------

Hoseok’s chest hurt to see Hyungwon in such a state. He had seen Hyungwon cry before, after all, the boy wasn’t some emotionless robot. But he had never seen the poor boy in such a hurt state of mind. He texted Minhyuk to please wrap up vocals because he needed to talk with everyone and then proceeded to gather the others, sans Hyungwon. About 10 minutes went by before Minhyuk made his way into the room, slipping his shoes off and silently sitting down on the couch. Hoseok exhaled heavily and then rubbed his palms together.

“We need to find a way to get Changkyun back, or talk to him, or something. I know that Hyungwon would eventually be fine without Changkyun, but he, er…Changkyun I mean- doesn’t deserve…” Hoseok sighed, unable to find the right words. “Okay, we all saw what happened when Changkyun hurt Hyungwon. Didn’t he say something about breaking his contract being infinitely worse than the marks he made on Hyungwon’s back? I know we didn’t love him, but nobody deserves that. Changkyun was cordial to us and always willing to help. I don’t know. I just think it’s something we could do for Hyungwon…and Changkyun.” There was a long silence. Nobody spoke and the only sound in the room was the occasional shuffling of bodies. Finally, Hyunwoo spoke.

“He started to bring up the possibility of bringing Changkyun back earlier, but he stopped and told me that it didn’t matter because nobody else in the group wanted him back.” Hyunwoo rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

“Changkyun saved my life in the beginning,” Minhyuk mumbled. “I thanked him for it, but I don’t think I ever showed him how grateful I was with my actions. That was completely unfair of me.” Minhyuk ran his long fingers through his shiny black locks. “I would like to help him. Not just because he helped me, but because it’s the right thing to do.”

“Jackson,” Jooheon spat out into the air. Hoseok blinked and instantly the demon was there, red eyes glinting evilly, contrasting significantly to what Changkyun’s eyes had been like. 

“Mmmmm~” Jackson smirked as he stood in the center of the living room, looking down at all of the members sitting on the couch. “Wanna know where your precious demon is? Is that it? Or would you like to know what horrifying things he’s enduring all because he wanted to get away from you?” He raised a brow. Hoseok would never say he hated anyone or anything. Yet, in this instance, he felt he could make an exception. He hated Jackson. He clenched his jaw angrily.

“We want to know how to communicate with him. Even if he doesn’t come back… we just want to talk to him,” Minhyuk explained. “ _ Please,”  _ he added. Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“Only because I want to get rid of you dumbasses, I’ll go get him for you. You’re boring. I thought there’d be more killing things, but there wasn’t a single attack today. It felt like centuries with you and it was only one day.” 

“Yeah, we get it,” Jooheon grumbled. Jackson’s eyes snapped to the rapper and he bared his teeth.

“Watch how to speak to me. We don’t need a repeat of this morning, do we?” he sneered. Jooheon visibly tensed and swallowed. 

“I’m sorry,” the orange-haired man whispered. Jackson sighed.

“Whatever, I’ll go grab him. You just sit tight now.” And before Hoseok could even let out another breath, the demon was gone. Everybody was tense.

“We should go get Hyungwon,” Kihyun said. “He shouldn’t miss out, if-” 

“Here you go,” Jackson said, and everybody jumped at the voice. Minhyuk was so surprised he even let out a small cry. Everyone turned their attention towards the horrible demon and the body slumped over his shoulder. Jackson threw the redhead down with a loud thud and what Hoseok saw broke his heart. The demon was breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face and white marks writhing and swirling over his smooth skin. Small groans and whimpers came from the demon every now and then, but other than that and his chest rising and falling, there were no movements.

“It’s unlikely that Changkyun knows where he is right now. He’s in so much pain he probably can’t even think of his own name.” Hoseok’s eyes twitched, and tears fell down his face as he took in the sight. 

“Ch-Changkyun?” A small voice came from the hallway. Hoseok looked up through his tears to see Hyungwon, his stuffed zizigom tucked under one arm, blanket around his shoulders, and his eyes wide with shock, staring down at the demon on the ground.


	18. Crazy In Love

Hyungwon felt sleepy, but he waited for his hyung all the same. A few minutes passed, and he grew increasingly more anxious. He just wanted those big, strong arms wrapped around him so that he could sleep. He tossed and turned, until he heard a cry from who he assumed could only be Minhyuk. He sat up quickly, slid out of bed, and walked out of his room and down the hall, his blanket still wrapped around him and a stuffed zizigom in his arms. He heard a loud thud reverberate through the silence, and that’s when the vocalist peeked around the corner into the living room. His heart seemed to simultaneously stop and beat too fast. He wrapped the blanket together around his thin frame and tucked his zizigom underneath his arm, as his brain attempted to comprehend the situation.

_ That’s Changkyun. That’s him.  _ Suddenly, there was nothing else except for the demon lying on the floor. He didn’t even notice Jackson. He didn’t hear the words that Hoseok or Jooheon were telling him. He simply walked over to the whimpering redhead and dropped onto his knees. He let go of the blanket, allowing it to slide off of his broad shoulders, and reached out. His hands hovered over Changkyun for a moment as tears pooled in his eyes. Hyungwon’s eyes trailed over the bare chest that was struggling to rise and fall. The white swirls seemed to be burning the skin like hot coals. Slowly Hyungwon’s eyes made their way to the demon’s face. Changkyun’s eyes were closed tight. Whimpers kept escaping from his lips. Tears streamed down the pale skin and onto the floor. Hyungwon looked up at the others, and then at Jackson, who seemed taken aback by the expression on Hyungwon’s face. 

“Jackson,” Hyungwon let out as a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Will it hurt if I touch him?” Jackson shrugged.

“Probably, but it won’t make much difference.  _ Everything _ hurts for him right now.” Hyungwon nodded his head and numbly looked back at the body. His hands, which were still hovering over Changkyun’s chest, began shaking. He gently lowered his hands until they made contact with Changkyun’s hot skin. The demon’s eyes snapped open and he gasped, then let out a cry that pierced Hyungwon’s eardrums. Hyungwon felt a firm grip on his wrist and found Changkyun’s hand squeezing it so tight that it would definitely leave a bruise. 

“Ahh,” Hyungwon let out a small cry of pain. The members rushed forward, all except for Jooheon, who looked at Jackson. 

“Please,” the rapper cried out. “Please help him!”

“I can’t help him,” Jackson replied nonchalantly. “Anyways, I thought you hated him, what does it matter to you?” Jooheon’s body shook as he took in the sight of the demon who was still crying out and now writhing around on the floor in agony. 

“N-no. I didn’t trust him. I was so  _ so _ stupid. I didn’t know how good he was until  _ you  _ came along,” Jooheon spat as he looked back at Jackson. “He never hurt us. He always did what we asked. He protected us.” Jooheon’s eyes widened at the realization.  _ Changkyun isn’t the bad guy _ .  _ He really isn’t. I’ve been the bad guy, and now it’s too late. _

“There h-has to b-be a way,” the rapper pleaded. 

“There is,” the demon replied. “He’d have to rejoin the contract. Then I can get the fuck out of here and he can-”

“ _ N-no _ ,” Changkyun’s deep voice echoed throughout the room. Hyungwon’s wrist had long since been freed, and instead the demon was attempting to grasp onto any part of the floor, to no avail. The other members had crowded around the demon, but were afraid to touch him in case it caused more pain.

“Changkyun, please. Please, I’m begging you,” Hyungwon cried out to the redhead. He gently placed his hands on Changkyun’s cheeks and held the demon’s head, so that he would have to look at him. Tears were still falling rapidly from Changkyun’s red eyes, but his body slowly stilled, still shaking under the immense pain. Changkyun shook his head no and tried to free himself from Hyungwon’s grasp, but he was far too weak. 

“This is my fault,” Jooheon briskly walked over to Changkyun’s side, opposite Hyungwon, and lowered himself so he was also on his knees. Hyungwon shuffled over until Changkyun’s head was lying on Hyungwon’s thighs. He began stroking his fingers through the soft, red hair. Changkyun wearily looked up at Jooheon. 

“It’s okay, Jooheon,” the demon croaked. “I understand why you hate me. I know you’re just trying to protect everybody.” Jooheon shook his head fervently.

“I lost myself, Changkyun. I became so protective that I completely lost myself. I never meant to become someone who would treat another being the way I treated you.” Changkyun smiled weakly, but soon after, let out another hiss and a whimper. 

“It hurts,” Changkyun whispered. “Jackson...please make it stop.” The entire group swerved their heads towards Jackson.

“You told me you couldn’t help him,” Jooheon hissed. Jackson rolled his eyes.

“He’s asking me to kill him, Jooheon. I assume  _ you  _ didn’t mean it  _ that _ way.” Everybody froze. Hyungwon felt like ice was being pumped through his veins. He felt faint as he looked down at the demon that he still held in his hands.

“Death is the only way out of the situation I’m in,” Changkyun explained quietly. “I won’t resign the contract.”

“You put yourself in this situation, you knew the consequences. I’m not killing you,” Jackson replied. Changkyun closed his eyes.

“I understand,” he whispered. 

“How long does this last?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Eternity.” The word that Jackson spoke broke Hyungwon’s heart.  _ He’s saved you. Now you have to save him. _

“Changkyun, why did you leave?” Hyungwon’s question came out as a whimper. At first, Changkyun didn’t respond. His breathing was ragged and his body completely rigid. After a minute, Changkyun let out a shaky breath.

“S-sorry. It’s hard to- to talk right now. I um…” Changkyun slurred his words just slightly, but enough that it was noticeable. “Hyungwon, you mean s-so much to me. I never thought t-that I would-  _ ah _ !” Changkyun’s body jerked as he let out a cry of pain. Hyungwon gasped and his shaky hands continued to comb through Changkyun’s hair, at a loss for what else to do. 

“I never thought that I would become friends with a human. W-when I was an angel, all I knew was warmth and comfort. I had long since forgotten what it felt like to be cared about or held. Not only that b-but, the moment I laid eyes on you…you’re s-so beautiful. I heard you sing and it reminded me of heaven.” Changkyun hissed as his body jerked again. “And then you took care of me, and I knew I was falling for you.” 

“Changkyun, please resign the contract then. For me.” Changkyun shook his head.

“Everybody else thinks I’m manipulating you. They think I’ll ditch you as soon as my contract ends. I heard what you all were saying. I… I guess I thought we were becoming friends, but I was wrong. I never meant to hurt anybody or make you fight each other. I deserve this.” 

“ _ No _ ,” Jooheon spoke firmly before Hyungwon even had the chance for a rebuttal. “No, Changkyun. This is on me. It’s on me, and Kihyun hyung, and Hoseok hyung, and the rest of us. This isn’t on you. You don’t deserve this.  _ Nobody deserves this _ .” 

“When we reacted the way we did, we just wanted to protect Hyungwon,” Kihyun added softly. “Please forgive us. Hyungwon,  _ please forgive us _ ,” Kihyun lowered himself and bowed down, although Changkyun couldn’t see him. 

“I’m not angry. There isn’t anything to forgive,” Changkyun said. “I don’t want to make any of you uncomfortable anymore.”

“You’d rather live with this agony for eternity than make us angry or uncomfortable?” Hoseok asked, voice shaky. There was a moment of silence.

“Yes. I’ve grown fond of all of you. I don’t want you to suffer because of me anymore.” His voice was nothing like Hyungwon had ever heard. It was as if his very soul was broken. Hyungwon hadn’t even realized he let out a loud sob at Changkyun’s words. He scooted back, hands holding Changkyun’s head steady, and bent over so that their foreheads were touching.

“Please,” Hyungwon cried out loudly. “Don’t leave me, don’t do this to yourself. Changkyun, I’ll do anything. I’ll fucking do anything, I swear.  _ Please don’t do this _ .” He didn’t realize he was practically screaming until Jooheon reached over and wrapped his body around Hyungwon. “I’ll suffer without you. We’ll suffer without you,” Hyungwon sobbed. 

“Changkyun,” Minhyuk added, crying, “You saved my life. You saved Kihyun’s life.  _ You  _ didn’t make us suffer. We made ourselves suffer by not allowing ourselves to open up to you. Please come back to us. I promise it’ll be different. Even if we didn’t want you around,  _ which isn’t the case _ ,” Minhyuk stressed, “This suffering that you’re putting yourself through…it’s unbearable for all of us. Please come back to us. Let us show you that we’ll change. Please. If not for us, then for Hyungwon.” 

There was a long moment of silence, only filled with Changkyun’s intermittent whimpers and gasps. 

Hyungwon lifted his head slightly, and Jooheon retracted himself from the vocalist. Hyungwon stared pleadingly into Changkyun’s eyes, silently begging him to end the suffering. Changkyun stared back, the tears were still coming, but significantly less now. 

“I…” he whispered.

“Please,” Hyungwon whispered back, the word only reaching the demon’s ears. Changkyun closed his eyes, then opened them again.

“Okay,” Changkyun said. Everybody let out a collective breath, and suddenly everybody was moving. Hyunwoo immediately dialed the number for Hongsik. Jooheon let out a sob and began thanking God. Hoseok and Minhyuk stood up and began questioning Jackson on the process. Kihyun quickly joined Hyungwon’s side and began rubbing circles into his back. As for Hyungwon, the vocalist left the lightest kiss on Changkyun’s forehead as relief flooded every cell in his body.

“I love you,” Hyungwon whispered to the demon, who was still whimpering and shaking in pain. “I love you so much.”

The following twelve minutes felt like the longest twelve minutes of Hyungwon’s life. He didn’t move, his hands still cradling Changkyun’s head, and his eyes still locked on the red irises. He didn’t know when it happened. He didn’t know when attraction turned into love. But he knew it was definite now.  _ I love Changkyun _ . Hongsik was completely out of breath by the time he arrived. He threw open the door and ran to Jackson. Hyungwon refused to move his eyes away from the injured demon, but in his peripherals, he still caught a faint red glow and heard some language that wasn’t familiar to him being spoken. Hongsik had grabbed Jackson's hand and spoken some words in the foreign language. As he let go, red markings covered the manager's hands. Suddenly, Changkyun let out a sharp cry as Hongshik grabbed his hand, continuing to speak in the foreign language. The red markings transferred to Changkyun's skin before fading.

After a while, Hyungwon saw the white marks slowly retract and fade into nothing. Changkyun’s body slowly relaxed, muscle by muscle. The demon breathed out a sigh of relief at the absence of pain. Ever so slowly, the redhead forced his body to sit upright. Hyungwon was quick to scoot closer to Changkyun’s body, placing his hands on the demon’s broad shoulders and placing three kisses on Chankyun’s right shoulder. He could feel the demon relax under his touch. 

“Thank you,” Hyungwon said gratefully. 

“What was it that changed your mind?” Jackson asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. “You seemed so certain that you were going to be punished for the rest of eternity.”

Changkyun looked up at Jackson, and then back towards Hyungwon.

“I realize now that love doesn’t mean staying away. I thought it did. I thought I was just doing more harm by being here. But I realized that I love Hyungwon. So, love doesn’t mean staying away. Love means coming back.”


	19. Someone's Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! One more chapter. Thank you for those who have read this entire thing!! I'm so EXCITED to share my next fic with all of you. It's gonna be a good one, I think.

Hyungwon continued to trace his lips up and down the curve of Changkyun’s shoulder as his fingers caressed the soft, warm curves of Changkyun’s back. The moment Changkyun said the word ‘love’ out loud, Hyungwon froze. He pulled back slightly as the demon’s gaze seemed to set his insides aflame. The room got very quiet. Changkyun seemed to realize what he said, as his eyes widened and he opened his mouth, as if to speak, but no words came out.

“A demon falling in love with a human? Absurd,” Jackson grumbled. Changkyun blushed furiously and looked at the floor in shame. Hyungwon placed his fingers underneath Changkyun’s chin and lifted his gaze back up so that the two were making eye contact. The position was slightly awkward, so Hyungwon scooted his butt on the ground like a dog and everybody burst out laughing. The vocalist blushed and shouted at everyone to shut up. Once the laughter died down, Hyungwon cupped Changkyun’s cheek, which was still painfully red from the swirling marks that had been burning his skin. 

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon murmured softly. “I… I love you too,” the vocalist declared, with a finality that even he hadn’t expected. “I love you, so please d-don’t lea- ahhh, damn.” Hyungwon’s voice cracked, and the blonde had to look up at the ceiling so his tears wouldn’t spill over. He failed, of course. He jumped slightly as he felt an unexpected pressure on his face, and he realized that Changkyun was wiping his tears away.

“I’m sorry, Hyungwon. I never meant to upset you. I promise.” Hyungwon leaned into Changkyun’s touch, embracing the warmth that sizzled off of his skin. 

“Why did you leave?” the vocalist whispered. “I thought we were getting somewhere. I didn’t understand.” Hyungwon’s heart lurched as he saw the pained expression on Changkyun’s face. His eyebrows were furrowed, and a deep frown replaced his usual smirk. 

“Well, I went to give you some space after… you know.” Changkyun’s blush deepened. “But I came back a few moments later. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, Jooheon is just um… a little loud.” Changkyun glanced at the rapper and then winced, as if he were afraid. Jooheon frowned at this. “I’m sorry. I’m not mad, or anything, Jooheon. I guess I just thought that we were finally getting somewhere, but I was wrong. And I shouldn’t have asked for or expected anything between us, but I guess I became hopeful.” Changkyun bowed his head, his red hair covering his eyes. 

“Changkyun-”

“No, it’s really okay, Jooheon.” Changkyun looked shyly back towards Hyungwon. Jooheon looked at a loss for words. “U-um, anyways… I thought that maybe it was better, because you were suddenly always  _ fighting _ with each other,  _ because of me _ , and I didn’t want to be the cause of that. And then I heard Jooheon say-” suddenly Changkyun stiffened and removed his hands from Hyungwon’s face. “A-ah, nevermind,” the demon whispered.

“No, Changkyun. What did I say? I want to know,” Jooheon chimed in softly. Changkyun looked at Jooheon with an expression that Hyungwon could not see, as Jooheon was on the other side of him. They stared at each other for a moment before Changkyun looked down at the floor and mumbled something that nobody could hear.

“Baby,” Hyungwon said, using the pet name that Changkyun had used on him in order to make him feel more at ease, “Jooheon isn’t gonna be mad, right Honey?” Hyungwon shot Jooheon a glance as he rubbed the demon’s back. 

“Of course not!” Jooheon shook his head. Changkyun heaved a sigh before trying again.

“Jooheon asked if I was threatening you, and forcing you to be with me. And I- you know I’m not, right Hyungwon? I would  _ never, ever _ -”

“I know you’re not,” Jooheon cut in. “I’m sorry you heard me say that. I didn’t know, but looking at the two of you together, right now, I… you’re so fucking  _ soft _ .” The other members chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting that!” Jooheon cracked a smile, and Hyungwon could tell from the way Changkyun’s cheeks rose, the demon was smiling too. Slowly, Jooheon’s smile fell. 

“I am so sorry that I made you feel so horrible about being here and protecting us that you thought it was better to inflict that sort of pain on yourself.”

“And this is where I take my leave,” Jackson said with a bored, monotonous tone of voice. “Ciao, losers.” And in the blink of an eye, Jackson was gone. Everyone seemed to be able to breathe a little easier. 

“Oh, thank God,” Kihyun mumbled. 

“He was horrible,” Hoseok told Changkyun. “An absolute monster.”

“Yeah!” Minhyuk cried out. “He even did some weird torture thing to Hyungwon!” Suddenly the air around them grew hot and crackled with energy. Hyungwon and Jooheon had to dive out of the way as Changkyun’s wings burst out.

“He did _ what _ ?” Changkyun growled, clenching his fists and standing up quickly. Hyungwon scrambled to his feet and rushed forward until he was facing Changkyun. Hyungwon firmly placed his hands on Changkyun’s chest and stared him down. 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Changkyun. Seriously, don’t worry about it.” Changkyun breathed deeply, and slowly the atmosphere returned to its original temperature, and his wings folded into his back. The demon let out a low, protective growl and wrapped his arms firmly around Hyungwon’s waist, drawing the vocalist closer. 

“How bad was it? I’ll kill him,” the demon murmured as he stroked his fingers down Hyungwon’s cheek. His face softened and morphed into an expression of concern. “If you want me to.” Hyungwon shook his head, suddenly dizzy with Changkyun’s presence being so close to him.

“No, Changkyun. Let it go.” Hyungwon dipped down slightly and brushed his lips on Changkyun’s. He was about to push forward to initiate a full kiss, but suddenly a throat cleared and brought him back to the present. He stepped back as Changkyun let go of him. The two looked at the floor in embarrassment. 

“Alright, you two. This is all fine, as long as you’re discreet in the public eye, I don’t think the company will care very much. That being said, I’m going to leave you guys alone. Get some sleep, we have schedules tomorrow,” Manager Hongsik said. Everybody bowed politely to him before he took off. 

“I’m gonna go to my room,” Jooheon mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. He took off and closed the bedroom door before anybody could get a word in. Changkyun looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Hyungwon said, rubbing Changkyun’s back. Changkyun looked up in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I know that you’re feeling confused about Jooheon right now. I am too. I think we should go talk to him.” Hyungwon glanced at the leader, who nodded in agreement.

“I think that’s a good idea, Hyungwon. If you need me, I’ll be out here, okay?” Hyunwoo said firmly, yet with a kind tone that was always present, like a warm cup of coffee. 

“Okay, hyung. Changkyun, let’s go talk.” Hyungwon wrapped his fingers around Changkyun’s wrist, delicately, as if worried he might break the demon. He began walking towards Jooheon’s bedroom, tugging along Changkyun, who silently followed. The two padded their way down the hall and stopped at the door, listening for any sound on the other side. After a few seconds, Hyungwon let go of Changkyun and knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” the vocalist heard from the bedroom. Hyungwon tentatively opened the door and his eyes immediately came across the rapper, who was sitting on his bed, hunched over with his hands in his messy orange hair. Although Jooheon’s face wasn’t very visible to Hyungwon, the older could tell that Jooheon was crying. 

“Joohoney?” Hyungwon called out softly. 

There was a pause before Jooheon looked up, first at the blonde, then at the redhead. The moment he made eye contact with the latter, he started bawling. Hyungwon glanced at the demon before rushing over and wrapping his long arms around the younger member. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Hyungwon asked. It took a couple of minutes for Jooheon to collect himself so that he could speak. While he was gathering himself, Changkyun slowly made his way to the bed opposite Jooheon’s and sat down. Jooheon wiped his tears with the back of his hand and then looked blankly at a wall, avoiding any eye contact.

“I feel...I feel sorry. I’m just so sorry, Changkyun,” Jooheon mumbled quietly. “I was so horrible. I was scared, but that’s not an excuse. Just because we don’t understand someone, doesn’t mean we should treat them coldly.” Jooheon rubbed his temples. “I wish you had stayed for the rest of the conversation that we had with Hyungwon. Because, we trust Hyungwon. We love Hyungwon, and if he loves and trusts you, then it’s our job to trust his judgment,” Jooheon timidly looked towards the demon. 

“I don’t know if you can forgive me,” Jooheon whispered. “When you left, I was angry because I thought you were abandoning Hyungwon. I hadn’t even thought about what you might be going through.” The rapper heaved a sigh. “But Hyungwon never stops challenging me, never stops making me a better person.”

“Jooheon,” Changkyun responded. “I don’t…I don’t expect you to like me. You don’t have to be my friend just because of Hyungwon.” Jooheon shook his head.

“Ah, no. I don’t think I’m making myself clear.” Jooheon ruffled his hair, orange pieces sticking every which way. “I just mean that Hyungwon is a very good judge of character. He sees something in you that the rest of us missed. After having met Jackson, I realized what it was. You have empathy, and you never failed to protect us. Y-you’re so different than him.” Changkyun laughed.

“Yeah, he’s a very old demon. He’s not like me. Ah, let me explain how I came to be a demon. Some things might make more sense. There are three categories I will explain. Angels, demons, and turned-demons. I’m a turned-demon. Essentially, there are demons who have control over Hell. They don’t particularly care about preserving the souls of humans. There are angels, who help guide the souls to heaven. They mostly help with transitioning between life and death, especially when they are being sent to heaven. Lastly, there are those like me. I’m a demon, but I was an angel for centuries. Our jobs are to help those who do start to stray to the dark path. We have the ability to absorb the sins of humans. We have the ability to carry out demonic contracts without absolutely condemning the human’s soul. 

“Angels can’t form contracts, so we volunteer to turn so that we can save as many souls as possible. But, while I was an angel for centuries, I’ve also been a demon for just as long. I’ve been surrounded by hellions for so long that I can’t say I act as pure as an angel anymore.” Changkyun bit his lip and looked away. “Yet, I don’t fit in with the cruelty of demons either.”

“Isn’t premarital sex considered a sin, though? How is it that you’re having sex with Hyungwon, but not corrupting him?” Jooheon furrowed his brow. Changkyun nodded thoughtfully.

“Ah, yes. The human idea of sin is an interesting one, but people often get it wrong. Your souls consist of matter that cannot be described in any human language, nor can it be seen with a human eye. I can essentially  _ see _ sin. It’s not just a matter of doing things like waiting until marriage for sex. What about those in countries who can’t get married because of their country’s laws? Should they never be allowed to lay with each other? No, sin is about intent. If I corrupted Hyungwon, it would look more like convincing him that forcing himself on someone was a good idea, not just sleeping with someone.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Jooheon said simply. “I wish I had known all of this before.”

“Would you have believed me if I had told you?” Changkyun lifted an eyebrow. Jooheon thought for a beat before sighing.

“Probably not.” Changkyun smiled softly at Jooheon’s words and tilted his head to the side. Hyungwon couldn’t hold back his own smile. It was the softest he had ever seen the demon, and he had a sudden urge to put Changkyun in a fuzzy pink sweater.

“Jooheon, I don’t hate you. I  _ understand _ you. I wasn’t particularly nice to any of you in the beginning anyways. I did try to play with Hyungwon early on, but not in a fun way. It immediately had hit me, how what I did was wrong. I’m so lucky to have your brother by my side. I know you wouldn’t think us otherworldly beings have feelings, but we do. Even Jackson has feelings. They are just really,  _ really  _ dulled after years of torturing people and taking souls.” Changkyun giggled. “Anyway, point being- I don’t harbor any ill feelings towards you.” His smile faded. “And, I love Hyungwon. It may be a new love, but I do love him. But, if you guys don’t approve… then this doesn’t work. If you want, I can just finish out my contract and go.”

“Changkyun, don’t be so  _ stupid _ ,” Hyungwon hissed angrily. “That’s not fair! They aren’t my parents. And even then, my parents do not control who I’m with.”

“Hyungwon, baby,” Changkyun smiled sadly at the vocalist. “These past couple of months I feel like I’ve been tearing you apart from your group. I don’t want to be the cause of-”

“Changkyun, I’m an  _ adult _ . I can handle myself. If they don’t approve of us then that’s their problem. We can figure it out.” The air grew somewhat tense as the two stared each other down. Suddenly Jooheon burst out laughing, startling the other two. 

“What’s so funny?” Hyungwon pouted. Jooheon shook his head, smiling.

“You two argue like my mom and dad. It’s really cute.” The air grew considerably lighter at those words. Changkyun and Hyungwon smiled at each other. “Changkyun, that’s sweet that you want our blessing, or whatever. I think you two need to work out logistics, but as long as you’re happy, Hyungwon, then so are we. It’s always been about how much we love you, you know that, right? Changkyun, we can learn. I can’t always promise to be perfect, clearly. But, of course we’d love for you two to be happy together.” Jooheon smiled brightly at the redhead. Changkyun smiled back.

And Hyungwon- well, Hyungwon felt that everything was going to be okay.


	20. Breath For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun's contract ends... so he has to say goodbye... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Wonho's first vlive as a solo artist was today!! AMAZING <33333  
> Ummm okay I can't believe we made it about 46k words and 20 chapters. Over 3k hits. Thank you so much.  
> Follow me on my twitter @sevngsbabygirl. It's an NSFW twt  
> I'm going to write a couple more chapters for that Changki fic, so keep a lookout for that AAaaaand I have a wonho/changkyun book in the works as well :)
> 
> Anyways, stay fighting weneebebes <3

“You two, be safe. Use protection, and all that,” Minhyuk teased and laughed, as the members gathered their things around the dorm, and began putting their shoes on. He smiled proudly, even after Hyungwon slapped the back of his head. 

“Ya, don’t say things like that!” Hyungwon barked, although there was no real bite to his tone. Minhyuk laughed even louder as Hyungwon’s face turned bright red.

“Why not?” Minhyuk asked. “We all know what you plan on doing tonight,” Minhyuk said, as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning himself a punch on the arm from the taller man. Hyunwoo and Hoseok laughed.

“Knock it off, you two,” Hoseok warned playfully. Minhyuk chuckled before turning back to the vocalist, with a warmth in his eyes that wasn’t there a moment ago. 

“Seriously, Hyungwon. I hope you two have a great date tonight.” Minhyuk looked past Hyungwon and waved at Changkyun, who was standing awkwardly away from everyone. Minhyuk grinned widely and skipped his way over to the demon. “Aww, Changkyun. You don’t need to be so shy~” Minhyuk sang, reaching up and playing with Changkyun’s hair. “You’ve been back for a week, but you’ve been so quiet. I hope that you’ll open up to us someday.” Minhyuk’s smile turned sad. “I know we might not really deserve it but…” Minhyuk’s hands retreated to his sides, as the vocalist looked down at the floor. The others watched in silence, Jooheon and Kihyun even looked to the floor, guilt sinking into their chests. 

“I… It’s not that you don’t deserve it, Minhyuk. I just need a little bit more time, maybe. I hope you will allow that.” Minhyuk looked up and grinned, the light back in his eyes.

“Changkyun, we’ll give you as much time as you need. We’re all really happy you’re back.” Changkyun smiled and timidly reached his arms out. Minhyuk understood the gesture and stepped forward to hug the demon. Changkyun returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the black-haired man. The two let go of each other and then Minhyuk skipped back, past Hyungwon to put his shoes on.

“Thank you for giving us some time alone,” Hyungwon said, sincerely. “We need to  _ talk _ ,” he added, glaring at Minhyuk, who started giggling. He felt a hand pat him on the back and turned to see Jooheon smiling at him.

“Have fun, hyung. Have fun Changkyun. We all rented a couple of hotel rooms, so there will be no… um… interruptions.” Jooheon blushed furiously at his own words, and chuckled awkwardly. 

“Alright, you two. Have fun! Let’s go, everyone. The hotel has a pool that closes in a few hours, and I’d like to get some swimming in,” Hyunwoo announced, as he started herding the members out the door. Hyungwon and Changkyun waved at the members until the door shut behind Hyunwoo. They both stood in silence, awkwardness filling the air. 

“Umm,” Hyungwon quietly mumbled. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Changkyun stepped forward and pressed himself into Hyungwon’s back, wrapping his arms around the vocalist's torso. Hyungwon felt his heart stutter and Changkyun’s breath caressed his neck. He immediately relaxed into Changkyun’s hold. 

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon murmured, electricity running up and down his spine with each kiss that the demon planted on his bared neck. “Changkyun, we sh-should really talk, first.” Hyungwon let out a low moan as Changkyun moved Hyungwon’s shirt around, revealing skin, and sunk his teeth into Hyungwon’s shoulder. 

“I know, but baby, you’re just so tasty. I want to lick and nibble all over you. You’re so irresistible,” Changkyun murmured. Hyungwon leaned even more into Changkyun’s body, grinding his ass into Changkyun’s crotch. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re so sexy.” Hyungwon turned around in Changkyun’s arms and kissed him as deeply as he could, fingers entangling in the red hair. They continued kissing for a moment before Hyungwon pulled away, breathless. “But, we should really talk.” Changkyun sighed and nodded in response.

“I know. You’re right.” Changkyun cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the lust. Hyungwon smiled and placed a light kiss on the demon’s cheek. Changkyun hummed in appreciation, then went and sat on the couch. Hyungwon sat next to him, fiddling with the hem of his own shirt. 

“You’re basically done healing Kihyun. You even told us yesterday that the mark is so faded that there’s no way any demons would be able to sense it at this point, right?” Changkyun nodded.

“Yes, that’s correct.” 

“Okay.” Hyungwon let out a sigh. “Okay. Are you… a-are you…” his mouth was suddenly too dry. The words wouldn’t come out. He knew what he needed to ask, but he didn’t want to. He was so afraid of the answer. 

“Hyungwon,” Changkyun said. “I don’t know. I want to stay, I really do. But when the contract ends, I’m supposed to go back. It’s part of my duty as a turned demon. I can’t do anything about that. I want to stay. I can try, although I don’t know what will happen when I do. I would argue that you guys still need protection, but the reality is, you probably don’t. Demons came at you both because of the hell-being hiding in Minhyuk and the one that had attacked Kihyun. Even the hell-being that had attacked your manager seemed to come from the one that had latched onto Minhyuk.” Changkyun’s voice was soft, as if he was afraid to break Hyungwon with his words. Changkyun’s strong hand grabbed Hyungwon’s chin and gently led his gaze back to the red irises. “And, while we can’t guarantee that you’ll never see another hell-being again, you haven’t been attacked in a little while. Things have calmed down now.” He paused. “But, even though my contract ends in a day, doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the time we have together now. Right?” Hyungwon’s eyes filled with tears, but he quickly blinked them away.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon replied. “You’re right. I love you so much, Changkyun. I’m so glad I met you.” Changkyun smiled.

“I’m glad I met you too.”

“Wanna watch a movie for a bit?” Hyungwon murmured. The demon nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” The two picked out a movie. Changkyun had, of course, seen every single one, but they ended up going with  _ A Moment To Remember _ . Hyungwon placed his head on Changkyun’s chest, and over the course of the movie, he paid more and more attention to the beating of Changkyun’s heart. At some point during the movie, Hyungwon opened his mouth to speak.

“Why do you have a heartbeat?” he felt vibrations throughout Changkyun’s chest as the demon chuckled. 

“Well, we were made before humans… I suppose in a similar style. Our bodies just come with more perks,” Changkyun grinned. Hyungwon smiled and closed his eyes, concentrating on the soothing beat.  _ Deu-geun. Deu-geun. Deu-geun.  _ He hadn’t realized that he had drifted off to sleep until he was shaken awake. The vocalist opened his eyes to see that the credits of the movie were rolling. Hyungwon sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. You’re just so comfortable. I wish we could just lie here forever.” Hyungwon thought for a moment before letting out a high-pitched laugh. “That sounded so emo. Anyways… come here, I want to stay close to you.” Hyungwon wrapped his arms around the demon and nuzzled his face into the crook of Changkyun’s neck. After a few moments of stillness, Hyungwon began leaving feather-light kisses on the soft, unmarked flesh. He could hear- and feel- the way Changkyun’s breathing stuttered ever so slightly, and the feeling made its way to Hyungwon’s groin. He left a couple of licks on the skin before he bit down. A low growl emanated from Changkyun’s throat as he sat back and allowed Hyungwon to do what he wanted. Hyungwon slowly lifted his head so his lips brushed against Changkyun’s ear.

“I love you, Changkyun. I love you so, so much,” Hyungwon breathed. Changkyun’s breath hitched, but the demon said nothing as Hyungwon kept leaving soft kisses and bites on Changkyun’s slender neck. Hyungwon threw his leg around Changkyun’s lap so that he was straddling the demon. Their faces were only inches apart, and Hyungwon could swear, at that moment, he saw the entire universe in Changkyun’s eyes. Hyungwon wanted to exist in the moment between his previous breath, and his next one. He wanted the sun and the moon to stop, just for a moment, so he could have just  _ that _ much longer with this demon that he grew to love. 

“Don’t go,” the blonde man whispered, his lips grazing Changkyun’s. “Don’t go.” Changkyun slid his hands from Hyungwon’s firm thighs, where they had been resting, slowly up to his waist. They stayed like that for a few more breaths, until Hyungwon more firmly connected their lips. Hyungwon felt the grip around his waist tighten, and suddenly he felt himself being lifted and carried. He wrapped his legs around Changkyun’s waist as the two continued kissing. Somehow, Changkyun made it to Hyungwon’s bed without bumping into anything. Hyungwon expected it to be like how it was before, Changkyun pinning him down and rendering him defenseless, but it was nothing like that. Not at all. Instead, Changkyun ever-so-gently placed Hyungwon on the bed, and then laid down next to him. 

The red irises bore into his own dark brown eyes. Hyungwon moved so that he was once again straddling Changkyun, who was lifting himself up by his elbows. Hyungwon ran his hands up and down Changkyun’s light blue, silk shirt, all while keeping eye contact. Hyungwon’s deft fingers made their way to Changkyun’s top button, and he slowly undid it. He made his way down the shirt, popping open the next button, then the next, taking as much time as he could with each movement. Before he knew it, all of the buttons had been undone. 

Hyungwon grabbed onto the shirt with both hands and slid the material past Changkyun’s shoulders, revealing the soft skin. He threw the shirt onto the ground and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Changkyun’s shoulder. He continued to leave a soft trail of kisses up Changkyun’s neck and left them along the demon’s sharp jawline as well. Hyungwon angled his head so that his lips were brushing against Changkyun’s cheek, close to his ear, before he whispered, “ _ I love you _ .” Hyungwon smiled as he felt the demon shiver beneath him. Hyungwon pulled back with a smirk.

“You know, sometimes it’s hard to believe you’re a demon. Because, I could do something as simple as  _ this _ ,” Hyungwon lightly brushed a finger against one of Changkyun’s nipples, and the redhead arched into the touch, moaning. “And you react  _ so well _ . Fuck, it’s such a turn on to see you like this.” Changkyun tightened his grip on Hyungwon’s bony hips and began grinding into the vocalist. Hyungwon couldn’t help but emit a loud groan as he matched Changkyun’s rhythm.

“Look who’s talking,” Changkyun murmured. “You were the one imagining me tying you to the bed and doing unspeakable things to your body, when we first met. Don’t you remember? You got one taste of me and you couldn’t help but dream of more, could you baby?” Hyungwon leaned forward and panted into the curve of Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun grabbed Hyungwon’s ass harshly, and Hyungwon let out a pathetic whimper. The vocalist leaned back again and stopped the movement of his hips. Changkyun growled and continued his movements. 

“Baby, what do you want to do tonight?” Changkyun asked softly. Hyungwon pursed his lips as he thought carefully.  _ This could be the last time, Hyungwon.  _

“Do you remember that night when I took care of you? The night when I tried to care for your wounds? When I took care of you?” Changkyun nodded. “I want...I want to take care of you.” Hyungwon cupped Changkyun’s face in his hands and stared deep into Changkyun’s eyes, hoping to convey how he was feeling. “Let me take care of you, kind of like that time.” Changkyun swallowed, waited a moment, and then forcefully pulled Hyungwon close to him so that their lips could meet. Hyungwon grew dizzy with want as their lips danced together gracefully. 

“I love you, Hyungwon.” 

“I love you too, Changkyun.” Hyungwon pulled back and trailed his fingers down the demon’s neck, down his torso, taking as much time as he could stand, as if he were trying to memorize every aspect of Changkyun’s body. In a way, that’s exactly what Hyungwon was doing. Hyungwon shuffled and lowered himself off of the bed, so that he was resting between Changkyun’s knees. He left little love nibbles through Changkyun’s dark blue jeans, and then reached forward to unbutton them. His fingers dipped underneath Changkyun’s jeans and boxers, and pulled them down to reveal the demon fully. 

Hyungwon took a moment to study Changkyun’s dick, which twitched as it filled up. Hyungwon felt a hand grab his chin, and his line of sight changed as his head was tilted up. Changkyun looked deeply at Hyungwon, a million words not needing to be said between them, as Hyungwon felt a thumb press and swipe on his lower lip. Hyungwon smiled and encircled Changkyun’s wrist with his long fingers. He kissed Changkyun’s wrist before leaning forward. He let go of Changkyun’s wrist and placed both of his hands firmly on the demon’s inner thighs. He made eye contact with the demon as he stuck his tongue out and licked Changkyun’s throbbing dick, from the base to the tip. Changkyun’s legs shook from pleasure, and Hyungwon could feel the member twitching. He wrapped his thick lips around the head of the dick and began shallowly moving his head up and down. 

Once Hyungwon felt that Changkyun was properly losing his mind, Hyungwon began bobbing his head up and down more, allowing Changkyun’s cock to slide deeper into his mouth, almost towards the base of his throat. Changkyun grabbed Hyungwon’s thick, blonde hair, and pulled harshly. Hyungwon’s eyes rolled and he moaned in pleasure, the vibrations reverberating through Changkyun’s body. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , baby. You feel so good. You’re so good.” Hyungwon preened at the praise. He loved making Changkyun feel good. He continued to bob his head up and down, occasionally swirling his tongue skillfully around the head of Changkyun’s cock. When he felt Changkyun’s muscles tense, signaling how close the demon was, Hyungwon pulled off of Changkyun with a dirty little popping noise. Hyungwon licked his lips, the taste of Changkyun still present. 

“I love making you feel good, Kyunnie. Do you wanna fuck me? Do you wanna sit back and watch as I ride you? I’ll be so good,” Hyungwon whispered as he pulled himself up. “I’ll bounce on your pretty cock until you cum inside of me.” Changkyun licked his lips as he hungrily stared Hyungwon down. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, baby? Come here. Let me prep you first.” 

Hyungwon smiled and eagerly climbed on top of Changkyun, who was sucking on his own fingers, before reaching around and inserting the first finger. Hyungwon arched his back, baring his throat. Changkyun took this opportunity to leave kisses on and around Hyungwon’s Adam’s apple, as he continued thrusting his finger in and out of the blonde. Hyungwon whimpered as Changkyun inserted a second finger, and not long after inserted the third. Changkyun’s movements were nice and slow, dragging out the pleasure that engulfed Hyungwon. After Hyungwon felt properly stretched, he lifted himself off of Changkyun’s deft fingers and angled Changkyun’s wet cock to line up with his entrance. 

Hyungwon lowered himself as quickly as he could, giving himself a moment to adjust before riding Changkyun’s thick cock eagerly. He continued his movements as he leaned forward and cupped Changkyun’s face in his hands. It was another moment in which he truly wished he could stop time. He saw the glistening in Changkyun’s beautiful eyes, and felt the demon’s body tremble with pleasure. Something twisted in his chest as he felt Changkyun inside him, underneath him, all around him, as if there was nothing else in the world. As if the two of them together were the universe themselves. Three words kept repeating inside of Hyungwon’s mind at that moment, and three words only.

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. _

After a while, Changkyun couldn’t seem to stand the slow pace that Hyungwon had set, so he growled, grabbed Hyungwon’s hips and began pistoling into the blonde at a deliciously rapid pace. The both of them let out incoherent mumbles and groans of pleasure as Changkyun thrust deep inside of Hyungwon, feeling the warm, tight walls encompassing his dick. After a few more thrusts, Changkyun’s pace stuttered and Hyungwon was suddenly full of hot liquid. Changkyun reached down and began stroking Hyungwon’s cock, which had been ignored up until then, pumping his large hand around the member. Hyungwon tilted his head back and slid his hands onto Changkyun’s broad shoulders so that he could dig his nails into the soft skin as he came all over Changkyun’s chest and stomach.

It felt as if time had decided to resume itself as the two of them panted, holding each other tightly. After a few seconds, their position had become uncomfortable, so Hyungwon lifted himself off of Changkyun, cum dripping out of his hole. 

“Come on, baby,” Changkyun said in that deep, rich tone of his that sent goosebumps across Hyongwon’s skin. “Let’s go shower.” Hyungwon sighed.

“I’m so sleepy, though.” Changkyun smiled endearingly. 

“I know, darling.” The pet name made Hyungwon’s heart skip a beat. “But you’ll regret it in the morning if you don’t clean up now. You know you will.” Hyungwon contemplated it, but realized that Changkyun was right. So, Changkyun sighed and hopped off the bed, lifting Hyungwon, who wrapped his legs around Changkyun’s waist. Hyungwon was set down, his feet touching the cold bathroom tile. Changkyun started the water and tested the temperature before entering the stream of water. He beckoned for Hyungwon to do the same, so Hyungwon joined him. Hyungwon smiled and laughed as the two of them played under the hot water, lathering each other up with soap. After the shower, Hyungwon shut the water off, and while Changkyun was dry in an instant, Hyungwon had to use a towel to dry himself off. 

“Are you hungry?” Changkyun asked. “You haven’t eaten dinner.” 

Honestly, food hadn’t even crossed Hyungwon’s mind. But, he realized suddenly, he  _ was _ hungry. “Uh, yeah actually. I could definitely eat.”

Changkyun nodded. “If you want I could grab you something from a nearby restaurant? Or we could cook?” 

“Ah, I’m too tired to cook right now, Kyunnie. I don’t want to make you go get something though.” 

Changkyun smiled and kissed Hyungwon on the nose softly, wrapping his arms around his waist. “It’s easy for me to grab you food. I love you, so you know I’d do anything for you, right?” Changkyun laughed. “Besides, I’m very fast, so as long as they’re quick, it won’t take very long.” Hyungwon smiled gratefully. The two ordered Hyungwon’s food, and then Changkyun had taken off after giving Hyungwon several light kisses. 

It only took about 6 minutes before Changkyun was at Hyungwon’s side again. The two sat in the living room and talked casually as the vocalist ate. Hyungwon then cuddled with Changkyun in his bed. The vocalist’s fingers traced Changkyun’s sharp facial features.

“I’ll miss you so much,” Hyungwon said, eyes misting up. 

“I’ll miss you too.”

“Will you be able to visit?” Changkyun sighed.

“I can try.” Hyungwon’s heart suddenly hurt, and so the vocalist pulled Changkyun as close to him as he humanly could. Changkyun squeezed him back. “It’ll be okay,” Changkyun promised, although even Changkyun’s voice wavered at the words.

\------------------

Hyungwon woke up slowly, as the sunlight danced behind his eyelids and warmed his face. He opened his eyes and smiled up at the ceiling, remembering how beautiful the night before was. He licked his chapped lips and slowly rolled over, arm outstretched so that he could drape it over Changkyun’s body. Except, there was no body. There were no arms holding him, there were no red eyes watching him. Hyungwon’s chest tightened. 

“Changkyun?” Hyungwon called out in panic. He shot up, out of bed, and began wandering around the dorm in an attempt to find the redhead. Maybe he just got bored of laying in bed. But, something deep inside of Hyungwon knew. Changkyun was gone. Hyungwon’s breathing grew heavy and more ragged as his heart rate picked up. Hyungwon dressed himself and ran outside to see if the demon was there. Nothing. Hyungwon ran back inside and searched every single room, every single  _ area _ of the dorm once, twice, even three times. 

_ He didn’t even say goodbye _ .

Hyungwon didn’t even realize how badly he was shaking until he retrieved his phone and tried to dial Hyunwoo’s number. It took a few tries to press the correct buttons, but once he did, Hyunwoo picked up relatively quickly. 

“Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo was clearly surprised, not expecting Hyungwon to call him during his date. 

“Hyung,” Hyungwon cried out, tears pouring down his face. “He’s gone a-and he didn’t even say goodbye.” Hyungwon let out a sob before adding, “Could you please come back?” 

“Of course, Hyungwon. We’ll be right there, okay?” Hyungwon nodded, even though the other man couldn’t see him, and hung up. He grabbed his blanket and curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the television. About half an hour later, Hyungwon heard the door open, and watched as the other members filed into the building, each with their own expression of concern on their faces. Hoseok and Minhyuk ran to him and wrapped themselves around the vocalist, who began sobbing again. 

“I’m so sorry,” Minhyuk said over and over again. “I’m so sorry.”

After a while, Hyungwon managed to calm down. He felt exhausted and he just wanted to sleep. 

“We don’t start schedules again until tomorrow,” Hyunwoo told him. “So, don’t worry about anything. You just get your rest.”

“What if we summoned him again?” Jooheon asked. “Maybe we could-”

“No. We talked about it last night. It sucks, but he said he might be able to visit me occasionally…” Hyungwon mumbled. 

“Yeah, but-” Suddenly the air around Hyungwon felt significantly lighter, and colder. It wasn’t bad. In fact, the feeling was peaceful. His heart rate slowed, and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of serenity. Judging by the others’ faces, he could tell that they felt it too. A flash of light blinded them momentarily, and as the light faded, everyone gasped at what they saw. 

Changkyun was...there, but different. His hair went from a lovely red, to a pretty shade of light brown. His eyes weren’t red, or brown. They were a dark shade of grey. His features had a softness to them that he hadn’t seen before. It was…angelic. Hyungwon was so shocked about those changes, that he hadn’t even  _ noticed  _ the wings that rustled behind him. They were no longer black with white tips, but instead were pure white, like a freshly fallen snow. They glistened like a field of snow on a sunny day that hadn’t quite melted yet. It was the most beautiful sight that Hyungwon had  _ ever _ seen. There was a long moment of silence before Hyungwon stood up, legs shaky. He stepped forward slightly, hand outstretched, as if he wanted to touch Changkyun, but was shy about it.

Was this a hallucination? Hyungwon had to wonder. 

“Hyungwon,” Changkyun’s familiar, low voice rumbled out. “I...you won’t believe it.” Hyungwon continued his silence, simply standing there in shock. “Hyungwon?” Changkyun called out nervously. His wings lowered slightly. 

“Changkyun...y-you left. I thought you weren't- what is-” Hyungwon took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. “You’re so beautiful. I don’t understand what’s going on, but you’re so,  _ so  _ beautiful.” Changkyun blushed furiously and looked down. 

“Oh my God, Changkyun. Hyungwon’s right. You look so beautiful,” Kihyun said. “Hyungwon said you left without saying goodbye. What’s going on?” Changkyun ran his hands through his fluffy, light brown hair. 

“Soon after you fell asleep, Hyungwon, I was called away. My contract had officially ended. But, I wasn’t called where I had expected to be called to. I guess I also hadn’t realized that my contract had been made so early in the morning, otherwise I would have said goodbye. Hyunjin, an angel I knew a very long time ago, called me to heaven.” Changkyun smiled softly. “I hadn’t seen that place in a very long time. Anyways, I didn’t even know being turned was  _ reversible _ , but apparently no Turned had ever actually fallen in love before. Hyunjin guided the sin out of me, and said that I had committed the most holy of acts.” Changkyun burst out laughing. “It was so fucking cheesy, you have no idea. That’s angels for ya.” The others laughed along with him. 

“What, was the holy act falling in loooooove?” Jooheon asked cheesily. Changkyun smiled and looked at Hyungwon.

“Yeah, it was. Anyways, since I fell in love, there was no room for the sin that I had taken from humans, so another angel volunteered to turn in my place. They were planning on turning anyways, so I decided it was okay.” Changkyun’s smile faded slowly, and the  _ angel _ looked at the floor. “I know I might be a little...physically different than before. So, I understand if-” Changkyun was cut off as Hyungwon lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Changkyun.

“Oh, Kyunnie, you’re the most  _ beautiful  _ being I have ever seen in my entire life.” With that, Hyungwon claimed Changkyun’s soft lips, the kiss as familiar to him as breathing. After a while, the two broke apart and Changkyun looked around at the others.

“That’s amazing,” Kihyun said. “Are you officially an angel?” Changkyun nodded in response. Suddenly a thought came to Hyungwon’s mind.

“Wait, do you have to go back to heaven soon?” His voice was clearly filled with panic. Changkyun cupped Hyungwon’s cheek with one hand. 

“No, baby. I don’t. I’ve been deemed your Guardian Angel, which means I get to stay here protecting you. Normally, Guardians protect from afar, but since you know about me already, there’s no need.” Hyungwon felt his knees almost buckle, and he grabbed on to Changkyun to keep him upright.

“Are you serious?” Changkyun smiled and kissed the tip of Hyungwon’s nose.

“Yes, I’m serious.” Changkyun turned to the others with a question in his eyes, and locked eyes with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo understood and nodded. 

“You can stay with us for as long as you two are happy together. You’re welcome here. We might have made mistakes in the past, but not anymore. We’re so glad to have you.” Hyungwon felt Changkyun breathe a sigh of relief. The two held each other, their lips connecting, and Hyungwon felt more at peace than he had felt in a very long time.

  
  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
